Between the Distance and Us
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Blaine se ha ido de Ohio, teniendo como unicos contactos a sus hermanos, a Sam y a su hija; Kurt no puede olvidarlo, así que tratara de contactarlo pero la distancia que existe entre ellos y algunas personas que entrarán a sus respectivas vidas los alejaran aún más, hasta que algo grave los hace encontrarse de nuevo, despertando en uno de ellos, los sentimientos que creía olvidado
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**_"La vida ahora si seria dificil; todo sera muy dificil"_**

Nunca imaginaras la cantidad de sensaciones en especial extrañar a alguien que esta a kilometros de ti, exactamente a 2376 kilometros de Ohio. La vida despues de Blaine Anderson y su adios era diferente, Illaly necesito de Elliott casi todos los dias ya que no podia calmarse, ella lloraba lo que yo queria llorar.

Sebastian me dijo que la unica manera de seguir en contacto con el podria ser por cartas o e-mail, asi que le mandaba e-mails diciendole el estado de Illaly y algunas veces anexando videos y fotografias, pero el nunca las respondia.

McKinley era diferente, en mi clase estaba Marley y Finn, algunos los habian movido de clase, de horario, de escuela o incluso ya se habian graduado como Luke, el estudiaba ahora en la Universidad Dayton y solo lo veiamos los fines de semana que no entrenaba con el equipo de Americano, solo tenia que soportar tres meses más en McKinley aunque no supiera que hacer con mi vida y con tareas extremas

-¿Crees que puedas cuidar a Cory esta noche?- dijo Marley -Finn quiere llevarme a cenar-

-Claro, paso por el terminando clases-

Y asi lo hice, dejabamos a mi hija y a mi sobrino en la guarderia que tenia el esposo de Allinelly, la doctora que salvo mi vida y la de mi hija, los recogi y los lleve a casa, mi niña comenzaba a querer hablar ya que balbuseaba demasiado y trataba de decir papá y perro, Cory aun estaba muy pequeño, tenia seis meses

* * *

El primer año de Illaly lo pasamos en casa de mis padres, los señores Anderson vinieron y despues de su cumpleaños se la llevaron a Seattle dos semanas , durante esas semanas Elliott y Sebastian me motivaban con la fundacion y me ayudaban en casa, cuando ella regreso mi papá y Carole fueron por ella, hable con los señores Anderson por Skype y dijeron que Blaine preferia que fuesen mis padres quien llevaran y recogieran a Illaly de Seattle, yo no tuve otra opcion mas que aceptar

* * *

Estaba terminando de darles de comer cuando tocaron la puerta, camine aun vigilando a los niños, Cory tenia pure de patatas en la cara e Illaly se divertia poniendole mas con sus manitas, perdi la nocion de cuando mi hija habia crecido tanto

-Seb ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Queria ver si podrias cuidar a Nora hoy, Elliott quiere tener un tiempo a solas antes de que vuelva a New York-

Sebastian y Elliott habian comenzado a salir despues de que los presentara en la presentacion del proyecto, ellos eran tan tiernos juntos y comenzaron su relacion durante el primer cumpleaños de Illaly, si por ellos fuera lo hubieran dejado en secreto pero los cache besandose en el cuarto de huespedes de mi casa, desde ahi ellos decidieron hacerlo oficial, me alegraba por ellos aunque me sentia extraño porque habia besado a ambos y ambos lo sabian, en lugar de empeorarlo, ellos se volvieron mis mejores amigos

-¿Cuando se va?-

-Al parecer mañana, es el ultimo dia que lo veo, podrias cuidarla?-

Voltee a ver a mi hija y a Cory, pense muchas posibilidades pero voltee y le dije

-Claro-

Sebastian corrio hacia su automovil, bajo a Nora de la mano y cuando Illaly la vio, Nora corrio hacia ella

-Mañana pasas por ella, no te preocupes, yo mañana no tengo nada que hacer y a la escuela solo voy una hora; no te preocupes y si mañana se va avisame, me gustaria despedirme de el-

* * *

Entre los niños, comida y la tarea estaban a punto de volverme loco; cuando Cory se durmio, Illaly y Nora jugaban hasta que se cansaron por lo mientras yo estaba entre los niños y la computadora, ya era tarde cuando Papá y Carole vinieron a verme

-¿Tres niños, porque no nos llamaste?- dijo Papá

-Porque no me estaba volviendo loco-

-Bueno, Cory esta dormido, Illaly a punto de dormirse y Nora esta viendo Toy Story- dijo Carole

-Hijo, debiste haber llamado a Carole, sabes que mucho estres te hace daño-

-¿Podrian quedarse esta noche? Finn y Marley llegaran tarde por Cory o tal vez no vendran por el hoy, Sebastian pasara por Nora mañana y entre mi tarea e Illaly no creo soportar-

-Claro, nos quedaremos a cargo de los niños- dijo Carole entrando a la cocina

Media hora despues Carole habia preparado la cena, yo estaba a punto de terminar la tarea cuando comenzaron a llorar, papá y ella se quedaron en mi habitacion y yo me quede dormido en la mesa

* * *

_**-Kurt-**_

_**Escuche una voz lejana, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, caminaba hacia la voz pero estaba lejos de mi alcance**_

_**-¡KURT!- escuche un poco más cerca**_

_**-¿Blaine?- dije y comence a correr**_

_**Corri y corri hasta donde estaba una sombra, despues me detuve en seco, estaba a punto de caerme, voltee y vi algo que no pude diferenciar**_

* * *

-Hijo, despierta te quedaste dormido en la mesa-

Vi la hora, eran 6:30 am, me desperte, imprimi la tarea y me subi a bañarme muy rapido, 6:45 am estaba viajando hacia la escuela, llegue 6:55 am, corri y entregue la tarea a las 7:00 am en punto

-Bien Señor Hummel, su calificacion se mostrara en dos dias- dijo el profesor

Ya no tenia clases asi que decidi dar una vuelta por McKinley, camine y pase por el club glee, despues por el gimnacio, hasta llegar a los vestidores de porristas y del equipo de americano

Camine hasta el campo y me sente en las gradas, desbloque mi celular y mi imagen de inicio era una de Blaine, la miré y lo volvi a bloquear

Conduje a las 9 am, pase a desayunar un cafe a Lima Bean y regrese a casa, al llegar Papá estaba dormido de nuevo teniendo en brazos a Cory, Illaly estaba desayunando junto con Carole y Nora

-Kurt, ven desayuna, Burt me dijo que no comiste nada-

-Pase por un cafe, estoy cansado, ire a dormir un rato, Sebastian viene por Nora a las 3-

Al subir a mi habitación, me avente a la cama y me coloque una cobija, cerre los ojos y me olvide del mundo


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Jamás me imagine como sería mi vida después de haber conocido a Kurt, estaba consiente de todo lo que le hice, sé también que el interfirió lo más que pudo para evitar que me fuera a Seattle.

He visto a mi hija pero Kurt no ha venido, siempre que viene mi pequeña la traen Burt y Carole, mis padres me informaron que Kurt no quería verme y yo debía comprenderlo, después de todo lo que le hice es lo menos que podría esperar de él.

He estado en contacto por Skype con Sam, él me informa del club glee, de mi hermana y sobrino y de Kurt, lo último que él me dijo fue que Kurt estaba pensando en universidades, cuando lo dijo escuche la voz de Kurt a la lejanía y Sam apago el video dando por terminada la llamada

Le he escrito miles de cartas que no me he atrevido aun a enviar, espero que Kurt me piense como yo lo pienso en él…

* * *

**KURT**

Estando en casa de Sam me pareció haber escuchado la voz de Blaine, camine hacia donde estaba Sam pero no vi nada, eso me hizo sentir realmente mal.

Quería saber que significaba aquel sueño, hable por teléfono con la abuela de Santana quien era la única cercana que podría explicarme pero no respondía el teléfono, cuando Sebastián fue por Nora me dijo que Elliott se iría en unas horas más y que quería que fuera a despedirme de él, acepte inmediatamente y me apure a arreglarme un poco

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Elliott ya casi salía, me maldije por no haberle comprado algo que se llevara, Sebastián y el no dejaban de abrazarse, habían acordado que Sebastián iría a verlo a final de mes y Elliott regresaría en vacaciones

Lo abrace deseándole suerte y pidiéndole seguir en contacto conmigo, pues al ser padrino de Illaly debía llamarme seguido, cuando Elliott estaba a punto de arribar hacia la sala de espera del otro lado del aeropuerto, Sebastián se hinco y le propuso matrimonio, mi cara fue de total sorpresa, las personas los miraban y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, él dijo si y le puso la argolla, se despidieron prometiéndose que volverían a verse en un par de semanas.

-Di papá- le decía a Illaly quien solo sonreía de lado como Finn

-a- decía Illaly

-Kurt, estas apunto de lograr que hable- dijo sarcásticamente Sam

Desde que Blaine se había ido, Sam se había acercado más a mí, primero pensé que era plan de Blaine pero ni él ni yo teníamos noticias del moreno así que comenzamos a platicar más seguido y a conformar una amistad

-Sam, ella hablara cuando esté lista, yo solo le instruyo como hacerlo- respondí

-¿Has tenido noticias de Blaine?- pregunto Sam

-Ni una, parece que desapareció de nuestras vidas desde que decidió irse-

-He intentado llamarle pero jamás responde, he comenzado a pensar en ir un fin de semana a Seattle a verle-

-Mi hija se ira la próxima semana hacia Seattle podrías decirle a mis padres si puedes ir con ellos, supongo que no se opondrían ya que al único que le prohibieron ir fue a mí-

-¿Por qué Blaine sabiendo lo que siente por ti haría eso?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé, he tratado de recordar pero todo lo que hice para evitar que se fuera fue bueno, jamás les dije a sus padres que lo quería lejos de mí, y ahora el me rechaza, me prohíbe llevar a mi propia hija a verlo a Seattle y ni siquiera responde mis cartas, llamadas y e-mails…ya no sé qué hacer Sam- dije con un nudo en la garganta _**-…Blaine es el dueño de mi corazón…-**_

* * *

**Blaine**

Mi vida en Seattle era totalmente diferente a lo poco que hice en Ohio, había vuelto a ver a mis amigos y a esconderme de los que me vendían el producto malo, llevaba un poco más de un año sin drogarme, desde el incidente con Kurt, además de que había comenzado mi carrera, nueve horas en la escuela, estratégicamente distribuidas en 5 horas en la Facultad de Derecho y 4 horas en la Facultad de Educación, mi misión es regresar a Ohio y enseñar en la escuela donde mi hija estudiaría, desgraciadamente me perdí su primer año, pero en unos dias más estará aquí, conmigo, aunque sé que Kurt no vendrá con ella.

Illaly significa mi vida entera, sé que no soy el mejor padre pero ella es la razón de mi vida, en mi casillero en ambas facultades tengo la réplica de la foto de Illaly, a dias de nacida cuando esta sonriendo a la cámara, una sonrisa como su papá…Kurt… He pasado dias enteros pensando en él, en que si estará saliendo con alguien más o sí piensa en mi como yo lo pienso a él

Le he escrito cartas que tengo miedo de mandar, la ama de llaves de mi casa, la Señora Rominne me ha dicho que ella puede enviar las cartas sin que se den cuenta mis padres, ella es el único contacto que puede haber, ya que me da miedo entregárselas a Carole o a Burt, siento que no las entregaran a su destinatario.

Algunas veces siento que no quiero seguir en Derecho, pero es lo que mi padre quiere, seré abogado por él, nadie sabe, ni siquiera Rominne que estoy en la facultad de Educación.

En la facultad de Derecho conocí a un chico, su nombre es Xavier, es guapo y hemos salido a comer varias veces, pero si me preguntan,**…Kurt es el dueño de mi corazón…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Xavier es guapo, cabello moreno, ojos cafés y piel clara, fue compañero mío durante la secundaria, pero después entre a la preparatoria y no volví a verlo, fue extraño reencontrarnos años después en la universidad, el primer día fue extraño, ya que ambos cambiamos demasiado; fue después de habernos presentado ante el grupo en la primera clase

**FLASH BACK:**

Yo estaba sentado en medio de la sala, después de dar por terminada la clase, saque mi celular para verificar llamadas o mensajes de las cuales se encontraban en cero cuando una persona se acercó a hablarme

-¿Blaine Anderson? Soy Xavier Rixton, de la secundaria-

-Xavier, que sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado?-

-He estado bien, te perdí de vista desde que nos graduamos, quisiera ver si en algún momento quisieras salir a tomar un café y platicar-

-Claro, ¿Te parece después de clase?-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriéndome

* * *

**KURT**

Hoy se irán, he hecho la maleta de mi hija y la he dormido, Carole me dijo que siempre va tranquila durante el viaje pero que cuando se desprende de mí no deja de llorar, así que decidí cansarla jugando, así ira la mayoría o todo el viaje dormida.

Sam ira y estará con ella, le he pedido que me informe sobre ella y sobre Blaine, no sé si hago bien pero me interesaría saber de él, el saber porque no ha respondido mis llamadas, mis video llamadas e inclusive mis cartas y correos

Después de que se fueron, entre a casa y me senté a contemplar el silencio de la casa una vez más, había acordado con los Señores Anderson que viajaría Illaly una vez por mes y estaría las vacaciones de verano con Blaine, ellos aceptaron pues a pesar de todo no podían simplemente separarlos.

Prendí mi computadora para buscar algunos encargos para la boda de Sebastián y Elliott cuando vi que un contacto estaba llamándome por Skype "Cha_r_lie", acepte la llamada y vi a un sonriente Charlie en la pantalla

-Hola Charlie-

-Kurt, hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu hija?-

-Estamos bien, ella salió con mis padres, pero dime como estas tú-

-Estoy excelente ahora que te veo- esa simple frase hizo que me sonrojara

Estuvimos platicando por varias horas, hasta que tuve la necesidad de comer, cuando vi eran las 11 pm

-¿Acaso hemos estado hablando por 8 horas?-

-8 horas y 28 minutos-

Seguimos hablando hasta que ya era hora de retirarme a dormir, me despedí de él y verifique la última conexión de Blaine "Ultima actividad hace 4 meses"

* * *

**BLAINE**

El día que mi hija llego con sus abuelos y Sam me sorprendió de ver a Sam, esperaba ver a Kurt pero sabía que él no quería verme así que comenzaba a resignarme a que no lo vería nunca más.

-¡SAM!- grite abriendo la puerta, vi a mi hija mirar a Sam -¡MI AMOR!-

La abrace con tanta fuerza que ella comenzó a reírse, abrace a Sam y a los Señores Hummel

-¿Esta tu padre en casa?- pregunto Burt

-Claro, está en la oficina-

Me metí con mi hija y Sam adentro de la casa, ya que mi madre y mi padre se quedaron platicando con los Señores Hummel

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal McKinley?- pregunte

-He estado bien, McKinley como siempre aburrido, y bueno sin novedades sobre Ohio-

Sabía que el "Sin novedades sobre Ohio" se refería a Kurt, quería preguntarle pero no quise hacerlo, tal vez en un par de años mi hija me contaría de ello pero quería mantener respeto con Sam acerca de Kurt.

-¿Quién es Xavier?- pregunto Sam

-Un compañero de mi escuela, he estado saliendo con él desde hace un par de dias, mis padres aún no saben de el-

-Y espero que le digas sobre Illaly-

-Claro que lo hice, él sabe sobre ella- mentí

* * *

**KURT**

Debía ir pensando en mi futuro, y mi futuro está en la universidad, visite a Luke en su universidad y me llamo un poco la atención, Elliott me ha enviado información sobre NYU pero ahora tengo una pelea mental entre irme a New York, quedarme en Ohio o regresar a Georgia, debo decidir antes de que mis padres regresen de Seattle, también he considerado irme a Seattle, así estaría mi hija más cerca de Blaine y no tendría que dejarme tanto tiempo. He visto demasiada información sobre la carrera que quiero pero aún estoy indeciso.

* * *

**SEATTLE**

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a su hijo acerca del mío?- pregunto Burt al señor Anderson

-Para evitar que se pusieran en contacto, le hemos dicho a Blaine que su hijo no desea verlo o ponerse en contacto con él-

-Ha sido una respuesta tan fuera de lugar pero nos ha servido para mantener a Blaine fuera de vicio y esperanzado en la semana del mes que viene Marie- respondió la Señora Anderson

-Aun así están afectando a nuestro hijo y a su hijo señores, lástima que ustedes no puedan verlo así, además deja en mal visto a nuestro hijo- respondió Carole ganándose una mirada molesta de ambos señores

* * *

Carole camino hacia adentro para calmarse, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza que no dejaba de pensar, se topó con Blaine quien cargaba a Illaly

-Carole, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala donde podrían platicar tranquilos, Blaine comenzó a contarle y preguntarle algunas dudas acerca de Illaly y su cuidado para después dar paso a la verdadera pregunta "¿Cómo esta Kurt?", cuando estaba a punto de responder la Señora Anderson los interrumpió, maldiciendo algo que Blaine no había hecho, le dejo a Illaly y camino hacia donde su madre le ordeno

* * *

**KURT**

_De:_

kurt_humande

_Para:_

Blaine_devander21

_Asunto:_

_**"Blaine, sé que probablemente me odias porque has pedido no verme nunca más, pero quisiera contarte los acontecimientos que han sucedido en mi vida estos últimos dias…**_

_**He comenzado a buscar universidad, he considerado irme a Seattle para que estés más cerca de Illaly, también he comenzado a planear la boda de Sebastián y Elliott, ellos están realmente entusiasmados, aún recuerdo cuando no te agradaba ninguno de los dos pero han sido realmente buenos amigos y ellos adoran a nuestra hija.**_

_**También he estado conviviendo más con Sam, él es gran amigo tuyo y no quisiera que dejases de hablarle después de saber que pasamos la escuela juntos, él ha sido un gran apoyo desde que te fuiste…**_

_**Te extraño Blaine y sé que todo está mal entre nosotros, y que lo que paso no justifica los medios pero no puedo mandarle a mi corazón que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti. Tampoco espero que respondas pero si logras ver este correo, por favor ponte en contacto conmigo.**_

_**-Kurt**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

* * *

_**BLAINE**_

Sam y mi hija se irán hoy, después de la interrupción ya no pude preguntarle a Carole sobre Kurt, y mucho menos quise preguntarle a Sam, es un tema delicado mis sentimientos hacia él, sabía que Sam es una persona curiosa así que le enseñe un regalo que había comprado las últimas semanas, era para Kurt pero no me atrevía a dárselo a Carole para que ella se lo entregara, deje que lo mirara y fui cauteloso para que el mirara donde lo escondía, y salimos al parque a llevar a Illaly a jugar un rato

Sentí que esa misma noche Sam entro en la habitación y robo cautelosamente la caja, se acercó a la cama donde me dormía con mi hija y salió de nuevo con demasiado cuidado

Por la mañana investigue donde podría Sam haber escondido el regalo y di con la única maleta que nadie revisa por su contenido obvio, la maleta de mi niña, así que corrí a mi habitación y escribí una carta que escondí perfectamente bien en la maleta y me despedí de ella, la vería por Skype cuando estuviera con Burt o con Sam de niñero pero no estando Kurt

Solo espero que mi carta lo haga meditar la situación que estamos viviendo, porque yo lo extraño…

* * *

_**KURT**_

Cuando mi hija regreso sentí un gran alivio, siempre me preocupo cuando se va porque sé que a sus abuelos no les agrada la idea de su hijo con un niño y mucho menos que el otro niño pudiese embarazarse.

La misma tarde desempaque su maleta, con ayuda de Sam quien estaba cantando y bailando con mi pequeña, cuando vi una pequeña caja y un sobre, las metí de manera inmediata a un cajón y voltee para ver si Sam había visto algo pero como no me comento nada decidí guardarla ahí hasta que fuera noche y ver que era.

Cuando era ya de noche, me meti a la habitación de mi niña quien se estaba durmiendo en mi cama, saque la caja y el pequeño sobre, me senté en la mecedora del cuarto de Illaly y prendi la lámpara, primero abri el sobre y vi un cheque a mi nombre con la cantidad de 10,000 dólares, vi la firma y era de Blaine, el por alguna extraña razón me había dado demasiado dinero, puse el cheque en otro lado y vi una hoja pequeña, era su letra

_"Espero que esta pequeña cantidad te pueda servir para mantener a Illaly por un rato, cada vez que ella venga a Seattle meteré un cheque de contrabando, consulte con Cooper y dice que esta es la cuota minima cuando se paga la pension de un hijo asi que espero que ocupes el dinero para Illaly, comprale ropa o juguetes o bien lo que haga falta, de esta cantidad también toma un poco de dinero para ti, para lo que necesites, es una manera en la que puedo ayudarte a minimizar gastos, cuídate mucho Kurt._

_-Blaine"_

Abrace la carta, pensar que de alguna forma aun se preocupaba por mi me hizo sentir realmente bien, siempre tuve ese pequeño miedo pero yo haría todo por juntar dinero e ir a Seattle, tal vez asi podría remediar la situación en la que sus padres nos habían puesto.

Mire la caja que acompañaba el pequeño sobre y vi un anillo pequeño como del tamaño de Illaly u para mi estaba una pulsera que al reverso tenia un pequeño mensaje que hizo que las lagrimas deslizaran de mis ojos

En el espacio de oro estaba un "**_Klaine_**"

Recordé la primera vez que nos habían nombrado así, era la fiesta de Beth y ella nos puso Klaine, desde ese día así fuimos conocidos, me puse la pulsera y le di un beso, me sentía emocionado en ese momento, ese mágico momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

**KURT**

La escuela era un poco solitaria ahora que Luke se había graduado, Marley y Finn eran mis únicos amigos a pesar de los chicos del Club Glee, el Señor Shue me dejo regresar después del embarazo, con el compromiso de ya no faltar ni a los ensayos ni a las competencias.

-¿Has hablado con Blaine?- le pregunte a Marley en la cafetería

-No, cada vez que llamo está en la escuela, Finn y yo hemos planeado ir a Seattle el próximo mes, ya que Burt pueda darle un adelanto de su pago- dijo mirándome –Sé que aun amas a mi hermano-

-Claro que no- dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas ¿Por qué supones eso?-

-Porque no te he visto interesado en ningún chico desde Blaine-

-Supongo que porque a cualquier chico gay que logré conquistar cuando les diga que tengo una hija y estuve embarazado saldrá corriendo-

-Dude, debes dejar que tus sentimientos por Blaine se vayan, tratar de olvidarlo, así tal vez podrías salir con algún otro chico- dijo Finn

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué tal ese chico Charlie?- comento Sam, haciéndome sentir incomodo

-Charlie es un chico de Georgia que fue mi crush durante secundaria y hace un par de meses que viaje a Georgia lo volví a ver y hemos estado en contacto, pero ya no siento nada por él-

-¿Y cómo es ese tal Charlie?- pregunto Marley

-Bueno es alto, es un año mayor que yo, tiene ojos azules, es de tez clara un poco más obscura que la mía, y es un buen chico- dije

-¿Y de casualidad suele vestirse con camisa y suéter?- pregunto Sam

-Sí ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque posiblemente alguien viajo a verte- dijo Charlie detrás mío

Voltee y me levante a abrazarlo

-Por dios ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sorprendido

-Vine a visitarte, te dije que lo haría, además de que quiero conocer a la pequeña Hummel-

* * *

El resto de las clases no las tome por llevar a Charlie a mi casa, note un poco de celos en la mirada de Marley, ella siempre me había apoyado con Blaine, pero fue una de las principales en decirme que debía olvidarlo

-Y esta es mi casa- dije abriendo la puerta

El entro y vimos a Carole en la cocina, hoy era el único día que Illaly no iba a la guardería

-Ella es Carole, mi mamá y mamá de Finn, Carole él es…-

-Charlie Highmore, encantado de conocerla- dijo

-Encantada, cariño, la bebé está en su recamara ¿Podrías vigilarla en lo qué voy a hacer algunas compras para la comida?-

Carole se fue y quedamos nosotros y mi pequeña, subimos hacia su habitación e Illaly corrió a abrazarme

-Hola bebé- dije cargándola, ella tenía sus manitas en mi rostro cuando miro a Charlie –Él es Charlie-

Ella lo miro y después le sonrió, extendió sus manitas para que la cargara y eso hizo, nos sentamos en el suelo para que ella siguiera jugando mientras nosotros platicábamos poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas

-Ella es muy hermosa Kurt- dijo

-Ella es perfecta, es mi mayor regalo- respondí

Charlie se quedó en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras que mi hija y yo en mi habitación, mire de nuevo la pulsera que me había regalado Blaine, tenía miedo de dejarlo ir y volverme a enamorar de Charlie, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, quise pensar en que tal vez Blaine ya había encontrado a alguien más y que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, así lo pensé, vi a Illaly dormida a mi lado y baje por un poco de leche caliente, ella era tranquila en las noches pero yo no

-¿No puedes dormir?- escuche la voz de Charlie

-No, es dificil para mí las noches aunque Illaly es tranquila en la noche-

-Entonces algo te preocupa- dijo sentándose e invitándome a sentarme en la mesa que había en la cocina –Puedes confiar en mí-

Lo mire y dije –Me preocupa Blaine-

-¿Blaine es el padre de Illaly?- preguntó y yo asentí

El no dijo nada más, solo tomo mi mano y lo mire, él me sonreía y no entendí cómo fue posible pero logro calmarme con solo tomar mi mano y sonreírme

* * *

**MARLEY**

-Te digo dude que el ese tipo llego a McKinley- dijo Sam

-¿Qué tipo?- dijo Cooper entrando a la sala

-Blaine, deberías ponerte en contacto ya con Kurt- dije –Charlie-

-Pero es él quien no quiere saber de mí- dijo Blaine desde Skype

Mire a Sam, ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, mis padres le habían mentido tanto a Kurt como a Blaine

-Dude sé que aún amas a Kurt, ¿Por qué no tratas de arreglarlo?- dijo Puck

Estaba consiente que sí Kurt se enteraba que toda las noches tenemos contacto con Blaine posiblemente nos mataría a todos y eso no sería lo peor sino que se sentiría traicionado, después de lo de Quinn ellos dejaron de hablarse no quería que lo mismo nos pasara a nosotros

-Ya te dije Puck por ahora no puedo ir a Ohio, necesito hacer un buen plan para decir que iré hacia haya y poder ver a Kurt aunque él tampoco ha hecho mucho por venir a Seattle a dejar a nuestra hija-

-Ya te explique qué es lo que pasa aquí Blaine- dijo cansado Sam –Te lo dije cuando viaje con los Hummel-Hudson-

-¿Entonces Charlie esta en Ohio?- pregunto de nuevo Blaine

-Llego hoy durante al almuerzo y Kurt se fue con él, el resto de las clases no entro y al parecer se quedara con él en su casa, algo así nos comentó Carole a Finn y a mí- mencione

-¿Finn está ahí con ustedes?- pregunto

-No, lo mandamos con Jess y Quinn por la cena- dijo Puck -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Traten de no dejarlos solos, sepárenlos por mí, en otras palabras no les den privacidad, ya se me ocurrirá algo pronto e iré a Ohio por Kurt y nuestra hija-

* * *

Despues de muchos capitulos esta es la primera nota que pongo

espero que les este gustando esta secuela de When You Found Me, realmente me ayudarian demasiado con un review ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo

DATO CURIOSO:

El actor del que me estoy basando para Xavier se llama _**Max Irons**_ y el que me estoy basando para Charlie es el actor _**Freddie Highmore**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

**KURT**

Le pedí de nuevo a Carole que cuidara de los niños bueno de Cory e Illaly ya que hoy debía asistir sin falta a todas mis clases, ya no podía saltarme el club glee, Illaly cumpliría 1 año 2 meses en unos dias Alinelly me había dicho que ya no era tan necesario la asistencia en la guardería pero que era mi decisión por Cory, para que le hiciera compañía.

Lleve a Charlie a la escuela aunque el insistía en que no quería ir pues había escapado de su propia escuela para venir a verme, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso aunque una parte de mi me dijo que hice lo correcto en llevarlo a la escuela.

Sam estaba muy extraño, cuando me vieron llegar con él, trato de jalarme diciendo que debía hacerme preguntas para invitar a mercedes a una cita, Puck se llevó a Charlie para mostrarle los entrenamientos del equipo de americano, entre clases platicaba vía SMS con Charlie, planeando pasar el almuerzo juntos pero Sam junto con Artie me llevaron al club glee y no pude verlo hasta en la tarde que Finn fue a llevarlo a mi casa

-Kurt quería pedirte un favor- decía Finn

-¿Qué pasa?- dije cerrando la puerta para que Carole no escuchara, Marley había entrado por Cory y por un poco de comida, Carole estaba guardando sus cosas para que la llevaran a casa

-Ammm…Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas para la boda, Marley no sabe nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella-

-Claro, tú dime cuando y en donde nos vemos y cuenta conmigo-

Finn anoto una dirección en mi celular y dijo que iríamos mañana después de las 5

* * *

Al día siguiente, al despertar vi a Charlie jugando con Illaly, eran aproximadamente las 9 am

-Mira quien despertó- decía Charlie con voz un poco chillona a mi hija

-Api- decía ella –Api, Api, Api- decía moviendo sus bracitos para que la cargara

-Hola mi amor- dije levantándola del piso -¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano?- dije tomando su manita derecha y llevándola a mis labios, eso le causaba risa

-Estaba llorando cuando me desperté, pase hacia el baño que tienes y la escuche y decidí venir a verla para no despertarte, al parecer tenia sucio el pañal, pero la cambie y ella quiso jugar así que aquí estamos- dijo Charlie sonriéndome

-Gracias Charlie- dije sonriéndole de vuelta

-¿lie?- pregunto Illaly

-Sí amor, Charlie- dije

-¿lie?- volvió a preguntar

-Yo me llamo Charlie…Chaaaaarlieeee- dijo lento tratando de hacer que repitiera su nombre

-Lieeeeee- dijo ella haciéndonos reír

-Ella aprenderá tu nombre después de el de su tío Cooper- comencé a reír hasta que entendí lo que había dicho, trate de disculparme pero solo me sonrió

-Creo que están hambrientos, iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo caminando hacia afuera y dándome un beso en la mejilla

Voltee a verlo después de aquel pequeño beso en la mejilla y el salió de la habitación

* * *

-¿Por qué le pusiste Illaly?- pregunto mientras desayunábamos

-Me enamore de su significado- dije dándole un bocado de puré de manzana a mi bebé

-¿Y siempre le dicen Illaly? ¿Por qué no le dicen solo Aly?-

-Jamás lo había pensado- le dije y voltee a ver a mi hija -¿Te gustaría que te dijéramos Aly amor?- ella me miro y después miro a Charlie y asintió con su cabecita y moviendo sus manitas –Entonces creo que le diremos Aly-

Finn paso por Illaly y por mí, le dije a Charlie que saldría con ellos, que podía salir pero que no quería que estuviera en casa ya que no quería estarme preocupando por lo que podría hacer ahí, él se fue antes y no le di llave ni nada, creo que fue una buena idea

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprarle a Marley para la boda?-

-En realidad…- dijo cuando vi a mi papá levantarse de la jardinera del centro comercial

-Finn…- dije pero ya era tarde

-Hola hijo-

-Hola papá-

-Los dejare solos para que hablen- dijo Finn caminando hacia adentro del centro comercial donde estaba Carole esperándolo

-Perdona que metiera a Finn en esto pero debía hablar contigo- dijo mi papá invitándome a sentar

Hablamos por unas tres horas, en las cuales prometimos convivir más, ya que solo convivíamos cuando Luke estaba en casa o cuando iban por Aly cuando la llevan a Seattle

* * *

Después de una semana, Charlie regresaría a Georgia, su vuelo seria después de McKinley, así que fueron Marley, Finn, Mercedes y Sam junto con Cory y Aly a despedirlo

-Cuídate mucho, espero que hayas disfrutado tu viaje aquí- le dijo Marley, sabía que ella estaba siendo sincera aunque le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras

-Gracias Marley, lo disfrute mucho, espero volver pronto, si es que me invitan a la boda, por favor manténgame al tanto del crecimiento del pequeño Cory- dijo Charlie abrazándola

-Buen viaje Charlie, y claro te invitaremos- dijo Finn de manera sincera, haciendo el típico saludo masculino de despedida, ellos se cayeron bien desde que los presente

-Cuídate guapo y no dejes de usar ese tipo de prendas- dijo Mercedes abrazándolo

-Gracias Mercedes- dijo abrazándolo y susurrándole algo al oído haciendo reír a Mercedes

-Buen viaje- le dijo Sam haciendo de nuevo el saludo de despedida de los hombres

¿Qué tendrán con aquel saludo?

-Usted jovencito cuídese mucho y cuide a sus papás, la próxima vez que venga traeré juguetes para usted- dijo cargando y besando la mejilla de Cory, él solo se río –Y usted princesa, cuídese mucho y cuide a su papá, también traeré juguetes para ti preciosa- dijo cargándola

Illaly enterró su cabecita en su cuello abrazándolo con sus pequeñas manitas –Te extrañare bonita- le dijo dándole un beso y regresándomela

-Cuídate mucho- le dije abrazándolo –Aun estaremos en contacto y te contactare cuando vaya a verte a Georgia- lo mire –Te quiero Charlie-

El me miro, era la primera vez que lo decía después de años

-Tambien te quiero Kurt, cuídate y cuida a Illaly- me dijo separándonos del abrazo

El volvió a darle un beso a Illaly y cuando menos lo presentí, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, torpemente le seguí el beso hasta que se separó, tomo su maleta y se fue, mire a Aly, quien se había cubierto sus ojitos con sus manitas y la abrace, después mire a los demás, Finn estaba besando a Marley así que supuse que no habían visto, excepto por Sam, él estaba molesto, se veía en su semblante, después fuimos a comer, Sam no se apartaba de su celular aunque Mercedes le hablara

* * *

_Blam 2: "Charlie al fin se fue…pero no sabes lo que paso"_

_Blam 1: ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame_

_Blam 2: Espero que estés sentado porque te vas a parar_

_Blam 1: Ya dime Sam_

_Blam 2: Charlie beso a Illaly en la mejilla y después beso a Kurt_

_Blam 1: En la mejilla quiere significar que son buenos amigos, como tú y yo_

_Blam 2: No entendiste idiota… ¡LO BESO! En frente de Finn, Marley, su hijo, Mercedes, mío y de tu hija y eso no es lo peor…Kurt respondió al beso_

_Blam 1: Tal vez no significo nada para él_

_Blam 2: Eso no es lo que me dice su rostro en este momento, insisto, no seas idiota, el respondió el beso, sea lo que sea que estés esperando ESE OTRO IDIOTA ESTA DISPUESTO A VOLVER A CONQUISTAR A TU KURT, así que hazte hombre y vuelve a Ohio antes de que Charlie "gilipollas" te quite a Kurt._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

**BLAINE**

No podía creer que Kurt haya besado a Charlie, ellos siempre me decían que él no miraba a nadie más, y menos a Charlie, sé que Kurt no lo haría por nuestra hija

Xavier ha estado insistiendo y hemos salido varias veces, pero nada formal, él dice que me ayudara a olvidar a Kurt pero no estoy seguro de quererlo olvidar

Iré a Ohio para la boda de Marley, pero necesito tener un periodo vacacional, el más próximo es en 3 meses, la boda es en 3 meses igual casi cuando tienen los resultados de la universidad

Me encantaría saber a dónde ira Kurt, pero sé que no responderá el teléfono, su distancia me hace daño, lo extraño demasiado

* * *

**KURT**

Después del beso y de ver a Charlie irse, Sam seguía portándose raro conmigo, aun no entendía muy bien eso pero me sentía extraño

Antes de irse, Charlie me había dejado un regalo en mi habitación, era una pequeña pulsera con un diamante, recordé al verla cuando Sam se enteró del regalo que mando Blaine en la maleta de Illaly y se enteró de lo que era me hizo prometerle sino que jurarle que la iba a llevar siempre conmigo para recordarme día a día de Blaine

Me había puesto la medalla que me dio y la pulsera con el "Klaine" desde que me los dio, pero decidí ponerme la pulsera que dejo Charlie abajo de la pulsera de Blaine, nadie había notado aquella pulsera hasta que Sam lo notó

Después de semanas, Elliott volvió a Ohio, Sebastián estaba realmente emocionado, acordaron la fecha, se iban a casar una semana después que Marley y Finn, aunque Marley les había comentado que podrían compartir la ceremonia con ellos

-¡Elliott!- dije abriendo la puerta y abrazándolo

-Liot- dijo Illaly emocionada y en su andadera

-Hola Kurt, Hola princesa- dijo Elliott

-Chicos ya tengo algunas cosas para la boda, solo necesito que las chequen entre ustedes-

Me emocionaba ayudarlos con la boda, quería decirles que aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse pero sé que son la pareja perfecta y n quiero arruinar su felicidad

* * *

Cite en mi casa a mi papá, Carole, Luke quien llego ese fin de semana, Elliott, y a Sebastián, él llevo a Nora ya que les iba a explicar sobre las universidades, y mandar mis solicitudes

-Entonces...- dijo Luke

-Ya tengo las solicitudes de las escuelas- dije cargando a Illaly y poniéndola en mis piernas, necesitaba apoyo y ella me hacía sentir que Blaine está con nosotros

-¿Como las pagaste?- pregunto mi Papá

-Una fue obsequio de Elliott y las otras lo pague con el dinero que me había dado el después de que regrese de NY-

Saqué las solicitudes membretadas, donde se podía apreciar New York University, Dayton University, University of Seattle, University of Georgia

Los mire y en sus miradas vi apoyo, comencé a llenarlas mientras Illaly me imitaba escribiendo, Carole comenzó una plática para romper la tensión y cuando termine las solicitudes me acompañaron a dejarlas en el correo

-Solo una vez he estado nervioso en mi vida y fue cuando iba a nacer mi hija, pero esto tampoco se compara con nada- dije

-¿Cuándo dan resultados?- pregunto Papa

-En Dayton los darán en 3 meses- comento Luke

-Igual que en la NYU, además Kurt las mando temprano, así podrán leer sus peticiones-

-En Georgia son en 3 meses y medio- dije y mire a mi papa...necesitaba apoyo-Y en Seattle son en 4 meses-

-¿Qué harás si quedas en todas?- pregunto Sebastián quien regresaba de dejar jugando en la sala a Nora e Illaly

-Mi prioridad es NYU pero si no me quedaré en Ohio, mande solicitud en Georgia ya que soy de ahí y pensé en regresar pero también mande en Seattle por la bolsa de trabajo...

-_...Y por Illaly para que esté más cerca de Blaine_\- dijo Sam entrando a la casa -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que las ibas a mandar hoy?- dijo molesto

-Cálmate Sam- dijo Finn-Perdona que hayamos llegado de este forma, mamá me mando mensaje para que viniéramos a comer aquí-

Nora le tenía mucho afecto a Cory, ellas le llamaban para que jugaran mientras nosotros teníamos este asunto

-Sam ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- lo enfrente

-Tú dímelo, no tenías ojos para nadie más que para Blaine y te besaste con ese tipo-

-No significo para mi ese beso- y era cierto, pensé que sentiría algo pero no sentínada más que culpa

* * *

Los últimos meses en McKinley, estaba nervioso, ya estaban comenzando a hacer los últimos arreglos para la graduación, yo no participaría más que en el anuario, y bueno las regionales y nacionales con el club glee, también comencé a planear ambas bodas

Marley por fin había convencido a Elliott y a Sebastián de hacer la boda doble, así podían reducir gastos, ella viajaría a Seattle este fin de semana, le pedí que no le dijera sobre las solicitudes, ella se despidió de nosotros y subió al avión, Finn se quedaría con mis padres para que le ayudaran a cuidar a Cory, solo iría por 3 dias pero tenía pánico de dejar a Cory con Finn

Yo seguía enviándole correos a Blaine...correos que él nunca respondía


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Marley había ido a Seattle, cuando regreso me dijo emocionada que Blaine vendría a la boda y se emocionó demasiado cuando se enteró que Elliott y Sebastián también se casaban ese día.

Ella comento que él bromeo sobre el tema ya que ambos querían conmigo pero rechace a los dos por Blaine, ella es la única que sabe que bese a ambos y que ahora son mis mejores amigos

Me comento que preguntó por mí, yo le había escrito una carta pero que no tuvo el valor de dársela ya que su madre estaba vigilándolos junto con su ama de llaves, la privacidad es algo no aceptable en la casa de los Anderson

* * *

-¿Están seguros de ambos colores?- pregunté

Marley me había pedido que fuera su asesor de planeación de la boda antes de que los chicos se unieran al plan de matrimonio

-Son colores alegres y elegantes- dijo Elliott

-¿Entonces como estará dividido el salón?- pregunto Finn

-Es por eso que tanto ustedes como ellos me confirmaran cuantas personas van a invitar, había pensado en un número de mesas determinadas distinguidas en los colores que ustedes elijan y distribuir una mesa y una mesa...-

Estaba explicándoles cuando Nora grito, haciendo que nos levantáramos demasiado rápido

-¿Estas bien princesa?- le dijo Sebastián a su hija

-Illaly- dijo señalando a mi hija

Me acerque a mi hija y la vi llorando con un raspón en su rodilla

-Carro...Cory- dijo Nora

Levante a mi hija y la intente consolar

-Ya mi amor, todo estará bien, no llores más- dije subiéndola al baño

La senté y con un spray que había comprado para cuando se raspara, no dolía, aunque quedo viéndolo curiosamente

-No te va a doler amor- le dije sonriéndole

Ella me miraba con sus ojitos verdes aun con lágrimas, comencé a ponérselo y ella comenzó a reír, su risa era mi motor de cada día

La lleve a su cuarto y le puse un nuevo pantalón y ella abrazo su pequeño osito que antes era de Blaine

**_Blaine si tan sólo estuviera aquí_.**

* * *

En la madrugada, al despertar fui a ver a mi hija, ella dormía aún abrazada a aquel osito, le tomé una foto y me quedé viéndola aún, me puse a pensar que antes no imaginaba la vida con ella y ahora no imaginaba mi vida sin ella

Aún llevaba en su cuello la medalla que le dio Blaine donde decía su nombre, no pude evitar pensar en todas las cosas que he vivido desdé que ella llego a mi vida, tenía un año y meses ya, me sentía enamorado de ella

Cada día se parecía a mí excepto por los rasgos que saco de Blaine, ella es perfecta ante mis ojos, nadie podrá negar eso, ella es perfecta

Me puse a pensar en lo difícil que ha de ser para ella que su padre este lejos, siempre trataba que no notara la ausencia de Blaine aunque hubo dias que eran muy difíciles

Tenía que aferrarme de mi familia para salir adelante con ella, Blaine estaba haciendo su vida y posiblemente ya no pensaba en mí como yo lo hacía aún

Cuando ella despertó y abrió sus ojitos como la primera vez que lo hizo, como cuando la conocí por primera vez después de que yo despertara y ella naciera, me miro y se puso su cobijita en sus ojitos de forma tímida y volvió a mirarme, aquella mirada que podía enamorarme miles de veces...se me quedo viendo un momento y después de un año y meses ella pronunció las palabras que siempre quise escuchar

**-_Papi-_**

Mis ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, ella había dicho papi, cuando quise gritarles a Elliott y a Sebastián, me di cuenta que Elliott grabó todo y Sebastián tenía en brazos a Nora

Levante a mi hija y comencé a darle miles de besos y a girarla en el aire, ella no podía dejar de reír y yo de ser feliz porque después de mucho tiempo me sentí completo

* * *

Ese mismo día, Elliott proyecto el video ante mi familia y unos pocos amigos que vinieron a casa, Aly no podía dejar de decir papi y yo de sonreír, le escribí un correo a Blaine anexando el video de Elliott y apague la computadora

Ese día lo disfrute con ella, la lleve al parque, por un helado, fuimos a comprarle ropa y zapatos y a que le cortaran el cabello, su cabello castaño con pequeños rizos

Al llegar a casa deje que jugara otro rato con Nora mientras que Elliott y Sebastián iban a cenar, les di de cenar a las niñas y prendí la computadora, para hacer las invitaciones de ambas bodas, las acosté, Sebastián había comprado una cama que pusimos en la habitación de Aly para que ambas durmieran juntas ya que Nora ya no dormía en cuna

Las acosté y la primera en quedarse dormida fue Nora, mi hija no quería dormirse ya que el osito lo había dejado en la sala así que baje y lo agarre, volví a subir y se lo di, ella lo abrazó y me miro

Tome el primer libro del estante y comencé a leerlo, eso se había vuelto una costumbre desde que llego a casa conmigo, había dias que le leía y otros que le cantaba, así que leí un poco y cuando alce la mirada vi que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida

_**-Papi-**_

-Buenas noches princesa-

Besé su frente y prendí la luz de noche, la mire por última vez en el día y salí...ella me hacía sentir completo, ella me hacía sentirme vivo.

Me quede viéndola un poco más, pensando que sería de este momento si Blaine estuviera aquí, que diría, estaría llorando, estaría abrazándome, que estaría haciendo en este momento solos nosotros dos viendo a nuestra hija dormir

Camine hacia la salida, tratando de olvidar mis propios pensamientos, me dolía pero debía ser positivo, ya no podía deprimirme, muchas noches llore después de que se fue, ya no podía tirarme, debía ser fuerte por ella

Voltee y mire tanto a Aly como a Nora dormir, y me imagine a mí mismo dentro de unos 10 años o más, tal vez casado y mi hija crecida, con tal vez un hermanito o primo, en la ciudad donde me admitan para la universidad, creciendo tanto profesional como familiarmente y pensaría en mi yo del pasado y sonreiría porque sé que a pesar de todo…he hecho las cosas bien


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

BLAINE

Desde que Marley se fue he tenido la corazonada de que algo va a pasar, pense en que ese algo le pasaria a mi pequeña Illaly pero se que Kurt esta cuidando bien de ella

_Kurt_, que sera de él, como estará, que es lo que pasa con él

Marley me contó sobre ese tal _Charlie_, pensar en ese tipo me dan celos, de saber que esta con él, ella aseguró que solo se besaron y el otro regreso a su ciudad

En mis sueños veo a Kurt con ese tal Charlie, ese sueño se convirtió en una total pesadilla ya que vi a Illaly de unos 5 años, conviviendo como una família en un parque

Mi pequeña estaba jugando y cuando cambiaba de juego me miraba y se acercaba a mi, extendia mis brazos para recibir su abrazo y ella corria a los brazos de otra persona, Kurt segundos después los alcanzaba y se iban riendo

Desperte bañado en sudor, me sentia enfermo, ese dia la Facultad de derecho era una perra total, olvide como un tonto los examenes de derecho

Tratarme de concentrar era dificil, pero mis profesores me dieron la oportunidad de presentarlos más tarde ya que mi padre es uno de los benefactores de la universidad y el decano de la Facultad es amigo de mi padre

Mientras estaba en la biblioteca estudiando saque mi celular para ver el horario y vi la foto de portada de Kurt e Illaly que tome en mi ultima noche en Ohio, mire la foto y sonreí, arranqué una hoja de mi libreta y escribi una carta para Kurt

Cuando hice y entregue los exámenes sali corriendo a mi otra Facultad, lo unico queria era terminar pronto para que al regresar a Ohio yo fuera uno de los profesores de mi hija, ese es mi mayor sueño

Quiero reivindicarme con Kurt sobre el daño que como Devon le provoque pero para eso tengo que esperar hasta la boda de Marley para regresar a Ohio y _ser una mejor persona para mi hija y para el amor de mi vida_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Algunas veces he soñado con formalizar mi relación con Charlie, él está feliz y quiere demasiado a mi hija, me ha apoyado demasiado a pesar de que Aly lo acaba de conocer

Mi hija es el motivo de mi todo, ella es extraordinaria, aprende muy rápido y siento que tiene un buen oído para la música, ya que cuando sus tíos le cantan ella siempre está atenta

El otro día me puse a pensar en aquel día en el aeropuerto cuando conocí a Elliott, y lo mucho que me ayudo dándome un lugar donde quedarme por un poco más de un mes además de consentir a mi hija aun no nacida, él estuvo conmigo el día que recordé todo y fue quien me llevo al hospital cuando Aly estaba a punto de nacer

Tambien recordé el primer día en Dalton, cuando conocí a Sebastián, también sin conocerme totalmente me aceptó y me confeso su secreto, la pequeña Nora

Ambos estaban planificando su boda, aunque algunas veces Sebastián me ha dicho que sueña con Daniel, el padre de Nora, Elliott está ahí cuando las pesadillas vuelven, pero eso hace sentir mal a Elliott

Desde que Marley regreso a Ohio se le nota lo nerviosa que esta por la boda, sus padres vendrán y tenía que ser el día más perfecto, eso implicaba mucho estrés para mí

Por otra parte, Aly estaba aprendiendo a comer por su cuenta, agarraba la cuchara y aunque un poco de comida se caía ella se reía y comía lo que quedaba

Elliott vino y me ayudaba con Illaly mientras hablaba con las personas del salón y el juez que casaría a Marley y Finn, y el oficiador de la boda de Elliott y Sebastián, debía coordinar todo para que ambos estuvieran a la misma hora y citaríamos a los invitados media hora antes de la ceremonia

Mientras tomaba una ducha recordé las simples palabras que salieron de mi boca cuando Marley y Finn confesaron que estaban esperando un bebé

**_-"En todo caso tendrían que obligarme a mi también a casarme con Blaine, ¿Él me embarazo no es así?"-_**

Las lágrimas se hacían presentes, estaba molesto con él, pero eso me hizo pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran dicho que sí? ¿Estaría planeando mi boda?

El otro día soñé con Blaine y otro chico, iban tomados de la mano y en medio de ellos iba mi pequeña Aly...

Blaine, ¿que será de él ahora?

Sam volvería a viajar con mis padres y mi hija, estas serían las vacaciones más largas que tendría Illaly en Seattle, iba a ser el cumpleaños de la señora Anderson y me mando un correo solicitándome le permitiera a mi hija quedarse más tiempo del previsto

Sam iría con ella, eso me hacía sentir de cierta forma tranquilo, Marley y Finn viajarían con ellos, además de Cooper, me preguntaba cómo es que presentaran a mi hija ante la sociedad de la familia Anderson

* * *

_**BLAINE**_

Mamá planeaba su fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre hace un banquete y vienen personas importantes a visitarnos, este año sería el primero de Illaly aquí, ella me ha pedido ser la que presente a mi hija ante la sociedad, me comento que Kurt aprobó eso y que yo debía obedecer

Sam vendría con mis hermanos y los papás de Kurt, había ideado un plan para decir que varios documentos se habían quedado en Ohio y coordinarme con Cooper para poder ir a Ohio

-¿Lo vas a hacer?- escribió Cooper

-Sí, debes ayudarme-

-¿Podríamos planearlo cuando este haya? Así podrías venir para la graduación, esa sería una linda sorpresa para Kurt-

Lo pensé, realmente lo deseaba, Cooper me ayudaría y bueno Marley Tambien sería un apoyó

Cuando Illaly y Sam llegaron junto la familia corrí por mi hija, siempre hacia eso y ella se emocionaba, cada vez se parecía más a Kurt, tenía algunos rasgos míos pero nadie podría poner en duda que Kurt es su padre

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte a Sam cuando estuvimos solos

-No ha vuelto a Ohio si es lo que te preguntas- dijo

Sabía que se refería a Charlie, pero no quise meterme más en el tema

-¿Y con Kurt?-

-El envió las solicitudes para Universidades, hemos estado un poco distanciados desde lo de Charlie, me ha costado trabajo acercarme a él de nuevo-

-Tambien ha estado enviando algunas solicitudes en escuelas para que cuiden de la pequeña, además de considerar la universidad de aquí- dijo Finn entrando -Sé que están hablando de Kurt-

-¿Kurt en Seattle?- dije

-Él quiere estar más cerca de ti para que cuando toquen estas fechas que Aly viaja aquí sea menos doloroso para el separarse de su hija-

-¿Sabes algo de él y Charlie?- decir su nombre me provocaba rabia

-Lo poco que me ha contado Luke es que Charlie le propondrá hacerse pareja de manera oficial pero Kurt no está muy seguro-

-¿Por qué no?- dije temiendo la respuesta pero lo más importante ¿Cómo sabe Luke sobre esto?

-Porque el sigue esperándote, lo he escuchado decírselo a Luke- dijo Finn y en ese momento Marley le hablo y se retiró

-¿Qué ha pasado con Xavier?- dijo Sam

-Hemos salido, no ha pasado nada más- dije nervioso

-¿Él sabe bien sobre Illaly?-

-No, no lo sabe, aunque lo sospecha- dije ganándome la mirada de desaprobación de Sam

Debía confesar la verdad antes de la fiesta de presentación de Illaly y la fiesta de mi madre


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

_Blaine_

Solo faltaban unos dias para la fiesta de mamá y todos estaban acomodando las mesas y sillas, cuantificando las vajillas y cubiertos, la casa estaba llena de personas

Aly había llegado junto con Sam y los Señores Hummel-Hudson, Marley con su hijo y su prometido y Cooper, convivíamos por momentos todos juntos incluidos nuestros padres y la ama de llaves, desde que volví a casa tengo tolerancia cero de hablar sobre cosas de Ohio, en específico de Kurt estando mis padres y sus padres presentes

Un día antes de la fiesta fuimos al centro comercial, mamá había hecho muchas citas para que todos nos fuésemos a arreglar para estar presentables, Burt voluntariamente se ofreció a llevarnos al centro comercial, estando allá, y en lo que Carole le ayudaba a Finn y Sam a elegir un traje que mi padre pagaría, me acerque a él

-Te notó nervioso Blaine- dijo

-Mi madre ha pedido ser ella quien presente a Illaly ante mi familia, y sinceramente no sé cómo lo hará, es ese mi miedo-

-¿Crees que dirá que la tuvo un hombre?-

-Estoy convencido que esas no serán sus palabras, dirá otra cosa-

-¿Cómo has estado Blaine?-

Lo mire y supe que no podía seguir escondiendo lo que sentía

-Estoy mal, todo ha sido muy dificil desde que me fui de Ohio-

-Todo ha sido difícil este par de meses, no solo para ti Blaine-

Sabía que hablaba de Kurt, y sabía también que no había nadie invadiendo la privacidad, mire a Aly quién jugaba con la gorra de Burt

-¿Co...Cómo ha estado Kurt?-

Burt me miro, y miro a Aly, beso su frente

-Él ha estado ocupado con la planeación de la boda de tu hermana y sus amigos, nervioso por la universidad, feliz por Aly pero realmente deprimido desde que te fuiste, ha tratado de mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en ti-  
Mi Kurt, oh dios, jamás lo había pensado, si fue difícil para mí irme de Ohio para él iba a ser mucho más difícil

* * *

Después de un día agotante de compras de ropa, regalos, estéticos y barberías pasar a las tiendas a decir que lo que habíamos comprado lo cargaran a la cuenta del Senador Anderson y de la Abogada Anderson llegamos a casa a descansar

La recepción comenzó a las 2 pm pero mamá nos había levantado desde las 10 am para ayudar y arreglarnos, ella pidió ser la que presentara a sus nietos, de Cory no iba a ver problema pues Finn y Marley estaban ahí, me preocupaba mi pequeña, sabía que mi madre haría todo para negar que había nacido por parte de dos hombres

Me llevo aproximadamente 1 hora arreglarme a mí mismo y 2 horas en arreglar a Aly, Marley me había salvado la vida pues ella fue la que peino a mi hija sino seria hora que aún no acabaría

Cuando los invitados llegaron yo traía cargándola pero no teníamos autorización Marley y yo de salir con nuestros hijos hasta que llegarán todos y mi madre pudiera dar su discurso de cumpleaños mega elaborado por la ama de llaves

Cuando nos permitieron salir y ubicarnos en la mesa que antes solo compartíamos Cooper, Marley, Patrick y yo ahora lo compartíamos con Finn, Sam, Burt y Carole, pasadas las 3 pm mamá quien usaba un Carolina Herrera beige, papá quien estaba con ella usaba un Alexander McQueen negro tomo el micrófono y comenzó su discurso, increíblemente Aly y Cory estaban tranquilos, Marley y Finn junto a mi éramos los únicos nerviosos

-Bienvenidos y gracias por estar aquí, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, reciban todos un abrazó y personalmente iré a atenderlos- Mamá guardó las tarjetas que tenia de su discurso -Antes de dar paso al banquete quiero hacer la presentación pública de mi nieto Cory Finley Hudson Anderson, primogénito de Marley Anderson y Finn Hudson-

Marley se levantó junto con Finn, todos voltearon a verla, se notaban sus nervios pero Finn le tomo de la cintura y eso logró calmarla un poco

-También quiero presentarles a mi ahijada, hija del matrimonio entre nuestros fallecidos amigos Josep y Julia Allen, Blaine quedo como su padre al fallecer ellos, y la familia la queremos como si fuese nuestra nieta, la pequeña Illaly Marie-

Me quede estático, había dicho que era mi ahijada no mi hija, que había nacido de matrimonio común no de un embarazo masculino, que era su ahijada no su nieta

-Blaine por favor, mostrémosle a la sociedad a Marie- dijo mi padre

Me levanté con mi hija y ella me estaba viendo detenidamente, todos aplaudían, mire a Cooper en busca de apoyo pero lo único que vi fue que Sam tenía su celular, el me miro y me volví a sentar, escribió algo y lo bloqueo

-También quiero comentarles que Marley y Finn se casarán en un par de meses y...-

-Blaine y yo somos pareja oficial-

Voltee detrás mío y vi a Xavier, sonriente, todos aplaudían y mi hija solo me veía, quería explicarle que nunca cambiaría a su padre pero ella no lo entendería

Durante el banquete, no quise mirar a nadie en la mesa, todos sabíamos que ella había mentido, no sabía que era lo que Sam estaba haciendo con el celular pero tampoco quise preguntar

Vi a mi madre caminar hacia la habitación y camine detrás, Cooper me siguió

-Blaine, cariño- dijo ella

-Porque demonios dijiste que mi hija era tu ahijada, y que había nacido de padres normales-

-Hijo, comprendes la gravedad de burlas o malos comentarios que podríamos tener tu padre y yo si la sociedad se entera que es hija de dos hombres, eso va contra la naturaleza-

-Mamá esa no es asunto tuyo, no debiste decir eso- dijo Cooper

-Pues ya lo dije, ahora salgamos y demos la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, mejor que el año pasado- dijo y salió

* * *

Esa noche, Burt y Carole hablaron con mis padres en el despacho, horas después hicieron sus maletas, le dejarían el automóvil a Finn para que viajaran de regreso a Ohio en una semana

Sam no quería decirme que estaba haciendo con su celular durante la presentación, hasta que me agarraron y me arrastraron dentro del cuarto de Cooper, Marley cargaba a mi hija y Finn a su hijo, Cooper estaba pálido al igual que todos

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté

-Sam enlazo el video que tomo de la presentación a...- comenzó Cooper

-A Kurt, Blaine, el vio en el momento preciso la presentación de nuestros hijos- dijo Finn

Mierda pensé

-¿Él lo vio?-

-Sí lo vio- respondió Cooper

-Y también vio cuando Xavier dijo que eran pareja oficial- dijo Marley

-Creo que esto era lo que Kurt necesitaba para no volver a pensar en ti- dijo Sam


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

**BLAINE**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunte a Sam

-No fue con mala intención Blaine, Kurt nos pidió que lo enlazáramos sin que tú te dieras cuenta- dijo Marley

-Pero ahora me va a odiar más de lo que siento que ya me odia-

-No tanto por lo que ha pasado con nuestros padres en la presentación sino por la confirmación de tu relación con Xavier- comento Cooper

_~Xavier, otro asunto que debo resolver~_

-Necesito hablar con Kurt- dije desesperadamente

Más tarde cuando todos dormían y por todos me refiero a mis padres y a la ama de llaves, fuimos al jardín, Cooper, Patrick y yo habíamos creado un cuarto secreto de mejores hermanos, eso fue años antes de que naciera Marley

Sam logro contactar de nuevo a Kurt, engañando sobre que debían hablar de lo que había pasado en la comida

Mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir lentamente cuando la pantalla de Skype marcaba su usuario y en llamada, después miré y lo vi, acomodando algunos papeles, estaba vestido normalmente, como lo conocí

-¿De que querías hablar Sam?- dijo aun sin ver la pantalla y volteado hacia su librero

-Hola Kurt- al escucharme volteo inmediatamente

-Blaine...- fue lo único que dijo -¿Illaly...Illaly está bien?

-Ella está perfectamente bien, Sam me dijo lo que hizo, lo que escuchaste...-

-Si lo dices justificando a tu madre, no te preocupes, supuse que algo así diría...-

-Kurt...-

-Y si es por tu nueva relación, por mí no debes preocuparte, eres tu quien debe poner todo de sí para que tu relación funcione mientras que cuides a Aly y él la respete-

-¿Cómo has estado?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Ocupado, la boda doble y la Fundación me mantiene ocupado mientras Aly está contigo-

-Tus padres van hacia Ohio- estúpido cerebro, no tienes algo mejor que decir

El me miro a través de la pantalla, se quitó sus lentes y suspiro

-Ellos me hablaron cuando salieron de tu casa, los iré a esperar en la central de autobuses, pero gracias por comentármelo Blaine-

Hubo un momento en el que estaba pensando que decir pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca

-Cuídate a Aly, Blaine- dijo y la pantalla quedo en negro

-Fue su despedida- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si lo escuchaste detenidamente te dejo libre para que formalizaras tu relación con Xavier- dijo Finn

-Discúlpenme- dije levantándome y saliendo del cuarto, camine por el jardín donde varias personas trabajaban levantando las cosas de la fiesta y corrí hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar

Kurt pensaba que realmente había formalizado con Xavier cuando la única verdad es que solo pensaba en él, tome a mi hija entre mis brazos y la vi dormirse mientras yo seguía llorando

* * *

**KURT**

Desde que Illaly se fue he estado muy nervioso, no encuentro la razón solo así me siento

He estado trabajando en la fundación con Sebastián durante estos dias y pedí exactamente hoy de descanso, Sam me dijo que nos conectáramos a las 3 pm que sería la fiesta

Luke vino a cuidarme porque no confía en que podría soportar escuchar como la señora Anderson presenta a mi hija, y tiene razón no sé cómo lo hará

Cuando comenzó la "transmisión" que era un video llamado en Skype, tomé la mano de Luke

_"-Bienvenidos y gracias por estar aquí, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, reciban todos un abrazó y personalmente iré a atenderlos- Vi cuando guardó las tarjetas que tenia de su discurso -Antes de dar paso al banquete quiero hacer la presentación pública de mi nieto Cory Finley Hudson Anderson, primogénito de Marley Anderson y Finn Hudson-"_

Vi como Marley y Finn se levantaban de la mesa donde estaba Sam y mis padres, voltee a ver a Luke y encontré mucha ayuda en su rostro

_"También quiero presentarles a mi ahijada, hija del matrimonio entre nuestros fallecidos amigos Josep y Julia Allen, Blaine quedo como su padre al fallecer ellos, y la familia la queremos como si fuese nuestra nieta, la pequeña Illaly Marie-"_

Blaine se levantó y mi hija no dejaba de verlo, es muy pequeña para comprender las cosas, me sorprendió que no dijo ni una palabra solo lo miró

_-También quiero comentarles que Marley y Finn se casarán en un par de meses y...-_

_-Blaine y yo somos pareja oficial-_

Y eso fue todo...mi corazón terminó por quebrarse, Luke me hablaba y decía algo pero yo solo veía la pantalla negra y las lágrimas juntas

No me dolía tanto que Blaine se olvidará de mí, creo que una parte mía se estaba preparando para eso, me dolía que no hizo nada para corregir a su madre y decir que Aly no había nacido de un matrimonio normal, había nacido producto de la unión poco normal entre dos hombres y que él habían sido quien embarazo al otro hombre

Mi reacción fue que al ver a Aly tan tranquila porque no comprendía lo que sucedía, eso fue lo que me mato profundamente

Luke me llevo a la cocina e hizo te, las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que recibí un mensaje de Sam, quería hablar conmigo

Me conecte en Skype esperando a que me llamará, recordé que me faltaban anotar unos pendientes, Luke respondió la llamada

-¿De que querías hablar Sam?- dije aun sin ver la pantalla

-Hola Kurt- al escucharlo volteé inmediatamente

-Blaine... ¿Illaly...Illaly está bien?

-Ella está perfectamente bien, Sam me dijo lo que hizo, lo que escuchaste...-

-Si lo dices justificando a tu madre, no te preocupes, supuse que algo así diría...- no quería que me viera mal aunque me dolía por mi hija

-Kurt...-

-Y si es por tu nueva relación, por mí no debes preocuparte, eres tu quien debe poner todo de sí para que tu relación funcione mientras que cuides a Aly y él la respete-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

Pensé en decir tantas cosas pero lo único qué pude decir fue...

-Ocupado, la boda doble y la Fundación me mantiene ocupado mientras Aly está contigo-

-Tus padres van hacia Ohio-

Retire mis lentes para poder observarlo bien

-Ellos me hablaron cuando salieron de tu casa, los iré a esperar en la central de autobuses, pero gracias por comentármelo Blaine-

Hubo un momento en el que estaba esperando decirle tantas cosas, porque no respondía mis cartas, porque no respondía mis correos, o tal vez esta tan ocupado en su nueva relación que pide que no le lleguen o quema las cartas

-Cuídate a Aly, Blaine- dije y apague la cámara dejándola en negro

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi hermano

-No, no lo estoy- fue lo único que pude decir -No sé dónde acomodar a los padres de Marley- pensar en la boda era lo único que podía quitar mis pensamientos de Blaine

Cuatro horas más tarde, mis padres caminaban hacia Luke y a mí

-Hijo- dijo Carole abrazándome

Mire a mi padre y él me sonrió, acompañamos a Carole y a Luke al área de comida para comprar la cena

-¿Cómo estas hijo?-

-No muy bien papá, me preocupa Aly-

-Ella está bien, tiene a Finn y a Marley, vamos, vayamos a casa-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Ningún sentimiento me hizo sentir tan mal como cuando vi a mi hija esperando ser presentada y no entendía que su abuela la había presentado como su ahijada

Papá me dijo que habían platicado con los señores Anderson y reclamando la manera en la que Pam Anderson había presentado a mi hija, la plática terminó en discusión y ellos simplemente los corrieron por eso regresaron antes

La rabia me consumía por dentro, aún lejos de Ohio seguían fastidiando mi vida, ni mi hija ni mis padres tenían la culpa de nada en absoluto

Sabía que me odiaban, sabía que su hijo era importante al igual que Marley y Cooper pero ya era suficiente, meterse con mi familia era como sentenciar sus propios demonios con los míos

* * *

Cuando subí a dormir en mi antigua habitación, la nostalgia entro de ver mis cosas, mi cama y una serie de cosas que había puesto antes de mudarme a la casa que nos compró Elliott y antes de embarazarme

-¿Recordando viejos momentos?- dijo Carole

-Uh...ammm...sí, tantas cosas han cambiado desde que murió mi mamá-

-Lo mismo le pasó a Finn cuando murió su Papá, nunca volvió a ser el mismo-

-¿Cómo murió su Papá?-

-En un accidente automovilístico, venía de Tennessee a Ohio, él venía bien pero había pasado a comprar el vino para una fiesta que tendríamos al día siguiente, otro conductor venia ebrio y perdió el control, se impactaron y murió-

-¿Cuantos años tenía Finn?-

-Estaba por cumplir 7 años, era muy tarde cuando salí a buscar a Christopher a su oficina ya que me había avisado que ya estaba en Ohio, pero no había nadie que cuidara de él, así que lo lleve conmigo, casi llegaba cuando vi su carro volteado y unas cuantas personas esperando la ambulancia y me baje sin cerrar la puerta, corrí hasta donde estaba Chris, cuando me di cuenta voltee y vi a Finn, trate de meterlo al auto de nuevo pero él no quería, estuvo viendo a su padre hasta que llegó la ambulancia, jamás supero la imagen de su padre en ese accidente-

-¿Ya lo olvidó?-

-Después de muchos años de terapia, yo sé que no lo supero del todo ya que él llegaba a tener pesadillas sobre ese día, me sentí culpable por haberlo llevado, él tuvo el mismo miedo cuando te llevaron al hospital el día que Aly nació-

-Él prometió cuidarme- dije

-Y sé que lo está haciendo- dijo sonriéndome

* * *

No hable con Sebastián sobre lo que había pasado porque posiblemente se volvería loco y le tendría que hablar a Elliott para calmarlo

La Fundación estaba prosperando, no solo ayudábamos a chicos con MPreg, sino que Leo había puesto en servicio la guardería para los trabajadores y personas exteriores

Tenía a mi cargo el registro de los chicos y sus hijos y algunas veces asistía a las conferencias, el padre de Sebastián fue el que financió la Fundación junto a mí

Mi preocupación es que cuando se casen ambos no sé si se quedarán en Ohio o se mudaran a New York, o a Columbus o Westerville y quien quedara a cargo

Nora está emocionada por la boda de su Papá pues siempre me ayuda con detalles pequeños como pegar o dibujar, quiero que en la boda Eliastian haya algo que les simbolice a Nora y en caso de Finley a Cory

Estando en el trabajo no dejaba de pensar en mi hija, la extraño demasiado, en una semana regresará pero no puedo superar lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños de Pam Anderson

Cuando iba hacia casa recibí un mensaje de audio de Cooper, lo abrí al subirme al carro y escuche

_"Pero entonces que harás con Xavier, él ha dicho que es tu pareja" _era la voz de Finn

_"Acompáñenme, tengo que arreglar ese tema, yo aún amo a Kurt"_

El mensaje estaba entre cortado pero acaso ¿Escuche bien? Dios, _Blaine aún me ama_

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa después de todo, vi estacionado a pocos metros de mi entrada un automóvil, estacione la camioneta y me baje

-¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!-

-Charlie... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije abrazándolo

-Vine a visitarte, y a ver a Aly y a checar algunas cosas que me pidieron en él trabajó-

-¿Desde cuándo Charlie Highmore trabaja?-

-Desde que Charlie Highmore compro muchas cosas y su padre no le apoya económicamente-

Entramos a la casa riéndonos, había correspondencia en el suelo

-¿Universidad?-

-No lo creo, los resultados los dan a finales del próximo mes-

-¿Deudas?-

Verifique el contenido, eran algunas facturas de compras que habíamos hecho antes Luke y yo

-Nada importante- dije

-¿Donde esta Aly?-

-En Seattle, fue el cumpleaños de la madre de Blaine y me pidieron que la dejara ir desde antes-

-Espero no haberte causado ningún problema la última vez que vine-

-Claro que no, Sam ya lo supero-

-¿Sam es tu pareja?-

-No...Claro que no, él es amigo de Blaine por eso se molestó cuando nos vio besándonos antes de que te fueras-

-Me alegra que no haya hecho otra cosa, no me hubiera gustado volver y sentirme incomodo de estar cerca de él-

Nos sentamos a cenar lo que había pasado a comprar, estuvimos hablando sobre la fiesta pero omití la parte de la presentación de mi hija solo que no omití un tema

-Pero bueno, Blaine ya tiene pareja, y yo tengo una hija-

-¿Ya tiene pareja?-

-Al parecer se hicieron oficiales durante la fiesta, algo así me comento mi papá-

-¿Por qué no piensas en hacer lo mismo?- lo mire con duda -Buscar a alguien que reemplace lo que sientes por él o que simplemente puedas transferir ese sentimiento hacia esa persona-

-No lo sé, no quiero por ahora, por Aly-

Minutos después Charlie subió a dejar su maleta al cuarto de huéspedes mientras yo acomodaba los platos, subí y me cambie de ropa, cepille mis dientes y salí por un vaso con agua, lo vi sentado ocupando su computador en la sala

-No te vayas a acostar muy tarde- dije espantándolo

-Claro que no, solo arreglo unas cosas y me iré a dormir-

Le sonreí y me disponía a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Kurt, tengo una duda-

Voltee y lo mire de pie

-Dime-

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé?-

-Como el pasado, cuando me besaste por primera vez en mi cumpleaños, fue un lindo sentimiento, ahora descansa Charlie- dije tomando mi camino de nuevo hacia las escaleras

-Kurt ¿Qué pasaría si quiero besarte otra vez?-

_Oh dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo..._


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

-Kurt ¿Qué pasaría si quiero besarte otra vez?-

**_Oh dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo..._**

* * *

-Charlie, no creo que sea un buen momento-

-¿Por qué no? Blaine ya hizo su vida, Kurt, no puedes quedarte sólo toda la vida-

-No estoy solo, tengo a mi hija-

-Kurt...-

-Descansa Charlie-

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, le había mandado poner una puerta dentro de ella que conectará con la habitación de mi hija, así que abrí esa puerta y el primer olor que vino a mi mente era el pequeño vestido que era de mi mamá y que estaba colgado en la cuna...**_La extraño tanto_**

* * *

Por la mañana, cuando salí para ir a mis últimas semanas de la escuela, no lo encontré en la casa, no sé si se fue anoche que me quede dormido o hoy en la mañana decidió irse, tome un pequeño desayuno y me dirigí a la escuela.

He estado conmocionado y ocupado con la boda y con los arreglos para la graduación, algunas de mis clases ya habíamos acabado y me calificarían con el trabajo que tengo para la graduación, ya habíamos hablado con el que sería nuestro padrino de generación y debía ver que día podía viajar a Georgia con Luke como cuando viajamos en su graduación, lo último que quería era algo como lo de anoche

Ver a mis amigos era excelente, Mercedes se había hecho un nuevo corte de cabello para sorprender a Sam, Rachel había comenzado a salir sino es que desde antes con Jesse, Puck y Quinn seguían siendo cercanos pero no tanto después de lo que paso con Blaine, Mike y Tina habían anunciado que se postularon para la misma escuela de artes, después estaba el asiento de Sam quien seguía en Seattle, junto a su asiento estaban desocupados los de Marley y Finn, Jamie novia de mi hermano me pregunto sobre algo de moda que le conteste haciendo un poco de platica y después estaba Kitty con Artie, quien diría que ellos dos se harían pareja después de que Luke no aceptara a Kitty

En nuestra misma mesa estaba el Señor Shue y Emma, había un lugar ubicado diagonalmente al mío...es donde solía sentarse Blaine. Era la primera vez después de meses que nos reuníamos la mayoría del Club Glee en la cafetería, solo faltaban unos cuantos asientos por ocupar, todos sabíamos de quienes eran pero nadie hizo conversación sobre ello

Por la tarde visite a mis padres, después de lo que paso en casa de los Anderson los he estado visitando más para evitar pensar en otras cosas, Carole me ayudaba a organizar los anuarios, por el orden que debían de ir, mientras que papa nos narraba el partido de americano escolar, estábamos esperando a que Luke se comunicara con nosotros, la temporada de Futbol Americano en Dayton se acercaba y queríamos ver todos los partidos aunque eso me aburría demasiado, lo hacía por mi hermano

Cuando estaba cansado, decidí regresar a casa, Charlie ya no estaba ni sus cosas, me sentí horriblemente mal de que pasara eso, y hasta cierto punto me sentí realmente triste, no quería terminar mi vida solo con Aly porque sabía que cuando ella creciera decidiría su vida y yo no estaba invitado en ella, así somos los hijos, pero tampoco podía quedarme estancado por Blaine, el cómo dijo Charlie ya hizo su historia aparte y yo no estoy en ella

Cene un poco y me dirigí al pequeño estudio donde tengo mi impresora, me acerque e imprimí algunos folletos que tenía que llevar para que los aprobara el Comité de la graduación junto con la Directora Sylvester

* * *

**_-Kurt-_**

**_Escuche una voz lejana, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, caminaba hacia la voz pero estaba fuera de mi alcance _**

**_-¡KURT!- escuche un poco más cerca_**

**_-¿Blaine?- dije y comencé a correr_**

**_Corrí y corrí hasta donde estaba una sombra, después me detuve en seco, estaba a punto de caerme, voltee y vi algo que no pude diferenciar_**

**_Escuche la voz de nuevo, pero pude darme cuenta a pesar de la distancia que había, que no era la voz de Blaine_**

El sonido del despertador me asusto, ese sueño de nuevo, ya no lo había tenido desde semanas pero al parecer volvió a darme una especie de señal pero _**¿Que señal quiere darme?**_

* * *

-Así que Kurt ¿Cuantas páginas tendrá el Club Glee en el anuario?- dijo Rachel

-Tres, dos más que todos los demás clubs pero una menos que las porristas-

-Tres son buenas hermanos- dijo Artie

-El problema es que hoy se imprime el anuario y no recibí de la mayoría de ustedes sus fotografías para terminar la sección-

-Nombra a quienes ya tienes las fotografías y los que no, en esta clase pueden dártelas para que puedas terminar todo a tiempo- Menciono el Señor Shue

-Tengo foto de Rachel quien envió como cien , Mercedes que igual envió cien, Jamie a quien veo más seguido, Sam que las envió por correo, Jesse, que envió cincuenta menos que Rachel, e increíblemente de Puck, quien envió veinte y todavía no se decide por cual y bueno los demás hacen falta-

El resto de la clase, todo mundo eligió por fin una fotografía, llame a Cole para que sacara del archivo la fotografía que nos habíamos tomado antes de que Marley, Sam y Finn se fueran a Seattle

* * *

Llame a la casa pero nadie respondió, Charlie ni siquiera dejo una nota, llame a casa de mis padres y les dije que llegaría tarde a mi casa, ya que cada semana ellos van a comer, Carole me dijo que no había problema, y entre al cubículo por la biblioteca donde se imprime generación tras generación el anuario, pasamos el ultimo diseño y comencé a revisar página por página que no hubiese ningún error ortográfico, eran alrededor de las 6 pm cuando la mayoría salió a tomar un descanso, me quede con Jamie, quien también estaba ayudando en el anuario

-¿Que estás haciendo?- dijo asustándome

-Modificando una fotografía-

Ella se acercó y vio que fotografía estaba modificando

-¿Lo incluirás?- pregunto

-Sí, él fue parte clave del club, y aunque ya no este aquí creo que es conveniente meterlo-

-De hecho, hay una foto en el archivo donde aparecemos todos, fue antes de que desaparecieras y mágicamente te encontráramos en New York-

Me la mostro e hicimos magia, la foto se veía tan real que nos sentimos orgullosos, dos horas después estaba saliendo los primeros bocetos, Jamie estaba en el diseño de los anuarios y comenzaron a cortar hojas y acomodarlas como habíamos acordado, la Directora Sylvester me había puesto a cargo de toda la graduación, al principio pensé que era mi castigo pero después me di cuenta que como soy un tanto perfeccionista tal vez por eso me eligió

* * *

Tome un descanso siendo casi las nueve de la noche, iría a la máquina que tiene el Señor Shue en su oficina y le tomaría un poco de café, cuando estaba sirviéndolo en una taza escuche una pequeña melodía proveniente del piano, pensé que era Brad, quien siempre se queda hasta tarde componiendo pero vi una silueta, me acerque y prendí la luz

-¿Cooper?-

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Demonios Kurt, me asustaste-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte-

-Estoy imprimiendo el anuario- dije

-No podía estar en mi casa-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Jess fue a Wisconsin a visitar a su familia, y la casa tiene el recuerdo de Blaine y Marley y no sé, hay algo que no me deja estar en casa, me siento incómodo y solo-

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- mencione y el volteo a verme -También me siento así ya que mi hija sigue en Seattle pero no hay nadie y al parecer el cuarto de huéspedes está desocupado, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres-

-¿Al parecer?-

Suspire y dije -Charlie vino a verme pero hubo una situación y no ha regresado a mi casa, no sé si sigue en Ohio o regreso a Georgia

Platicamos por los pasillos y lo lleve a la sala donde estábamos trabajando, alrededor de las 11:30 pm muchos se retiraron a descansar, Jamie se había quedado dormida en el estirador de diseño y Cooper comenzaba a roncar en el sillón

-Cooper- dije en tono bajo para no despertarlo -¡Cooper!-

-**_"Blaine no hizo nada mamá"_** espera ¿Qué? Oh Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Que pensaste de lo que te propuse?-

-No lo sé Kurt-

-Bueno, ten las llaves de mi casa, la morada abre la reja del jardín y la azul abre la puerta principal, Jamie vive en esta dirección ¿Podrías llevarla a casa? Su casa está a una cuadra de la mía y supongo que Jess se llevó tu camioneta, así que aquí están mis llaves, está aparcado cerca de la entrada de maestros por el auditorio-

-¿Y tú como te iras?-

-Apenas llevamos 1230 ejemplares de 4000, me quedare a adelantar un poco más, solo que un favor, de mi recamara ¿Podrías traerme una muda de ropa?-

El asintió y cargo a Jamie, los mire irse y regrese a trabajar, el café había durado un rato más; Puse música en el reproductor para no estar nervioso, era de madrugada y me sentía inseguro, era la segunda vez que me quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela**_ "La primera vez que te quedaste solo, terminaste con una hija; ¿Que más te podría pasar?"_** pensé


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**_"La primera vez que te quedaste solo, terminaste con una hija; ¿Que más te podría pasar?" _**pensé

A pesar de la musica me sentia bastante incomodo, sentia como si alguien fuera de la oficina estuviera observandome, esa idea se hacia bastante presente y comenzaba a tener miedo, Cooper y Jamie se habian ido hace dos horas y hasta esa hora llevabamos hechos 1230 ejemplares, habia logrado llegar a los 1400 en casi dos horas sino es que más, me disponía a sacar mas hojas para cocer y pegar en los libros del anuario cuando escuche un ruido, mi instinto me hizo correr atras del sillon y hacerme bolita

_"Esto es justamente lo que te faltaba Kurt, que alguien llegara a asesinarte"_ pensé

-¿Hummel?-

Esa voz se me hizo enfermamente familiar, pero seguí ahí tratando de contener mi respiracion y nivelar mi ritmo cardiaco, cuando me senti nivelado de nuevo, salí

-¿Charlie?-

-Pense que ya te habias ido a casa- menciono

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? ¿Como sabias que estaba aqui? Pense que ya te habias ido a Georgia-

-No, solo tuve que viajar a Westerville, llegue hoy en la tarde y me abrio Carole, me quede esperandote hasta que vi que llego tu carro, y se metio un chico alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules, me dijo que estabas aun aqui y me envio con comida y ropa limpia, me dio las llaves para abrir la puerta y aqui estoy-

-Pues me espantaste, la ultima vez que me quede solo en la escuela termine embarazado-

-Pense que habia sido por relacion sexual sin protección-

-No, fue al principio como violación, pero despues pues digamos que ni yo se-

-¿Quieres ayuda con los anuarios?- dijo sonriendo

Le sonreí de vuelta y comence a explicarle sobre como cocerlos o pegarlos, el orden y platicabamos, los poniamos en la torre de libros terminados y volviamos a hacer todo de nuevo, le conté anecdotas graciosas sobre algunas de las fotografias, solo habia cursado un año en McKinley pero me sentia especial, despues de que me gradue de secundaria en Georgia, habia cursado un año y medio en una escuela en linea y otro medio año me lo habian hecho valido en McKinley para admitirme, un año despues estaba graduandome asi que muchas de las fotografias no sabia la historia, solo sabia lo que murmuraban por los pasillos

-¿Y estos son los de tu Club?- dijo Charlie viendo las fotografias de las paginas que tenia el Club Glee

-Sí, ya los conoces- dije

-Pero dime de ellos, los conozco por la ultima vez que los vi, pero si te soy sincero, quiero conocerlos mejor-

-Bueno, estan por orden de como llegaron al club, por ejemplo Rachel fue la primera que audiciono, despues fue Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Finn quien fue casi obligado, Quinn, Brittany y Santana audicionaron juntas, despues llego Puck, Mike y Rory pero el creo que se cambio de escuela, no recuerdo quien más audiciono, pero despues llegamos Marley, Blaine y yo al club, y despues Jamie la novia de Luke, Luke, Jesse, Kitty, Jake y todos los demás-

-¿Blaine es él?- dijo señalandolo en la fotografia que habiamos editado Jamie y yo horas atras

-Sí, es él- dije

-Ahora entiendo la fascinación, Cooper es el hermano de Marley y los tres son muy guapos-

-Pero no tanto como Luke, Finn y yo- bromee

* * *

Seguimos haciendolos hasta que vimos el reloj, faltaba media hora para las seis de la mañana, y nos reimos, habiamos estado toda la noche despiertos, platicando y haciendo anuarios, solo nos faltaba menos de la mitad de la cantidad, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa, camine de nuevo a la oficina de impresión y vi a Charlie desde la puerta cantando una canción que jamás habia escuchado antes

_" Recuerdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con él, que sea lo que deba ser, aunque a mi me toque perder, Recuerdame, ahora que tu piel ya se fundio con su piel, su mundo gira en torno a ti y tu no piensas volver"_

Dejo de cantar cuando me vio en la puerta, le sonreí y el apenado volvio a voltearse, me quede un momento más mirando como torpemente volvia a trabajar, y me dio un poco de risa, fue hacia mi y me levanto por los pies, comence a reirme aun mas fuerte y cuando me bajo quedamos muy cerca

-Lo siento- dijo él volteandose

Pero algo me hizo detenerlo y mirarlo a los ojos, lo siguiente fue que subí una de mis manos hacia su cuello y el subio su mano a mi mejilla

-¿Recuerdas tu pregunta?- dije en voz baja

-Sí, te pregunte que que pasaría si queria besarte otra vez-

_-¿Por qué no lo descubres?-_

Me acerque a él y lo bese, el beso duro algunos segundos, hasta que nos despegamos, despues el volvio a besarme y abrí un poco mis ojos, la imagen de Blaine observandome me hizo separarme de él, abri completamente mis ojos pero no habia nadie y solo le volvi a sonreir

* * *

Seis y media de la mañana comenzaron a llegar todos, Jamie junto con los chicos de diseño llegaron y a las tres de la tarde ya habiamos acabado, los cuantificamos dos veces y nos fuimos a comer, Charlie se habia quedado todo el dia conmigo ayudandonos, Cooper me llevo las llaves de mi casa y le di la copia que habia sacado para Sebastian, le dije que podia ir a quedarse cuando quisiera sin compromiso alguno

Fuimos a casa de mis padres y me dijeron que Finn habia llamado, regresarian en dos dias mas a Ohio, eso me hizo muy feliz, cenamos y nos fuimos a casa, me sorprendio ver las luces prendidas, le dije a Charlie que Cooper se quedaria ahi

-¿Donde dormire yo?- pregunto Charlie cuando estabamos dentro de la casa

-Puedes dormirte en mi habitación, Cooper puede dormir en la de huespedes y yo dormire en la recamara de Ali-

Todos cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, Charlie dormia en mi habitacion y baje a la de huespedes, me sorprendio ver que Cooper seguia trabajando

-Cooper- dije asustandolo

-Ya te esta gustando asustarme jovencito-

-Lo siento, necesito un favor-

-Dime-

-Quiero hablar con Blaine, se que tienes su usuario de Skype, de verdad quiero hablar con él-

-Podria avisarle que le llamare, y cuando se conecte tu hablas con el, el unico problema es que no esta en casa, al parecer se fueron a quedar a la cabaña que tiene mi familia, te digo porque me hablaron para saber donde tenia las llaves. Tendras que esperar a mañana-

-Yo esperare, Gracias Cooper, buenas noches-

Camine hacia mi habitacion, pero me desvie a la cocina, servi un vaso de agua y me quede pensando en que le diria a Blaine, tenia ganas de hablar con el o simplemente escuchar su voz

Camine adormilado a mi cama, y me acoste

-¿Kurt?- vi a Charlie levantado y cubierto con una toalla

-Cielos, lo siento, la costumbre-

-No te preocupes, si quieres duerme en la cama, yo puedo dormir en el suelo-

Me sonrío y bajo una almohada, me sente en la cama esperando a que subiera pero no lo hizo, recorde una anécdota de Blaine cuando me visitaba en mi casa pero lo extraño de esto es que veia a mi hija de grande, tal vez unos seis años y veia a alguien que no era yo, junto con Blaine y otro pequeño niño

Me desperte de golpe, ¿Habia sido una vision o una pesadilla?, me sorprendio ver a Charlie mirandome

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- dijo

-¿Te desperte?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, Cooper me desperto antes que tu; dijo algo de Jess y que debia regresar a su casa, me dejo la copia de las llaves que le diste y se acaba de ir, por cierto, se llevo tu camioneta pero le dije que o podia llevarte mañana a la escuela-

-¿A que hora son?-

-Son casi las tres de la mañana, deberias intentar dormir, yo volvere al cuarto de huespedes- dijo sonriendome

Me acomode de cierta manera que pudiera observar la puerta de mi recamara

-Charlie- dije y el volteo casi en el marco de la puerta -¿Podrias quedarte conmigo?-

El me sonrio y asintio, se metio a la cama, me acerque a él y subí la mirada, le sonreí y lo bese de nuevo; me quede dormido en su pecho, sabia que pasaba eso porque me siento muy solo, desde que Blaine se fue nada ha sido facil en mi vida

* * *

En el desayuno, estuvimos nosotros solos, esperando a que me llamara Sam para avisarme que ya venian en camino a Ohio, el viaje era largo pero esperaria por mi hija

-Kurt, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros como pareja?-

Lo mire, claro que lo habia hecho pero habia renunciado a la idea por Blaine

-Sí lo he pensado-

-¿Y que dices? Kurt, realmente puedo ayudarte con Aly, sabes como la adoro, y yo estoy enamorado de ti, jamas deje ese sentimiento desde que eramos niños, esa vez en mi casa, el dia de tu cumpleaños fue lo que determino mis sentimientos hacia ti, encontrarte en Georgia hace meses fue hermoso, cuando me dijiste que tenias una hija jamas me importo, y ahora que se que estas libre realmente quiero intentar algo contigo-

Mi mente era un mar de ideas _"Aceptalo, Blaine ya te olvido y Charlie esta aqui intentando algo por ti" "Blaine aun te ama, tu lo escuchaste, niegalo y ve a Seattle por él" "¿Qué debo hacer?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

-Charlie, sere sincero contigo- respire, era la primera vez que hablaria con alguien de esto sin contar a Mercedes -Yo aun amo a Blaine, se que deberia odiarlo y todo el drama, pero me siento agradecido que haya sido el quien abuso de mi, suena enfermo, pero no me imagino que hubiese sido si no fuera el, estare atado a él el resto de mi vida por mi hija pero entiendeme, aun existe ese sentimiento por mas que el este en otra ciudad y yo comience a sentir algo por ti, siempre estara su fantasma atormentandome y no quiero dañarte-

-Puedo lidiar con eso Kurt, realmente quiero estar en tu vida y en la de Aly, aunque eso implique que tenga que lidiar con su recuerdo, lo hare, no quiero reemplazar lo que él es en la vida de tu hija, simplemente creo que puedo vivir con el apodo "El novio de mi papá"-

-¿Estas dispuesto a eso?- dije mirandolo

-Lo estoy-

-  
Me acompaño a la biblioteca de la escuela en donde hariamos la repartición de anuarios, Jamie por ventaja ya estaba ahí acomodandolos y habiamos establecido el horario para repartirlos junto con las togas y birretes para la ceremonia

-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado toda la noche esa vez- dijo Jamie

-Bueno, alguien debia hacerlo ¿No lo crees?- respondi bromeando

-Yo me queria quedar contigo y tú me mandaste a dormir-

-¿Cuando podremos comenzar a repartir? Ya hay como cincuenta personas esperando- menciono Dugh

Comenzamos a repartirlos, algunos saludaban a Jamie, otros saludaban al resto de los chicos que nos ayudaban a repartir

-Hola Kurt- mencionó alguien

Voltee y vi a Quinn sonriendome

-Hola Quinn- salude

-Esto es realmente extraño sabes, extraño platicar contigo, solíamos ser mejores amigos hasta que guardé el secreto y desde ahí me odias-

-No te odio Quinn, sigo un poco molesto pero si gustas después podriamos hablar de esto- dije, ella me sonrió y salió de la fila

-  
¿Cuando podremos comenzar a repartir los anuarios? Pregunto una ansiosa Rachel

-Ya te tardaste Berry, algunos de nosotros ya casi terminamos de firmarlo- respondió la sarcástica Santana

Todos estábamos en el club glee, Charlie habia ido a la casa de mis padres, Papá le habia pedido que fuera, ya lo trataba como parte de la familia y exactamente no sabia como eso me hacia sentir

-Deberían estar ensayando- dijo entrando el Señor Shue

-O deberían darnos abrazos de bienvenida por cuartagesima vez- dijo Sam a mi espalda

Voltee y los vi, Finn quien tenía en sus brazos a su hijo y Marley a su lado; Sam cargando a mi hija

Corri a abrazarlos y a cargar a mi hija, sentí como sus aún pequeños brazos me rodeaban el cuello, inhale su aroma de bebé y me sentí feliz

-Te extrañe mucho amor- dije jugando con una de sus manitas, ella sólo río

-No se ha reido en días, realmente te extrañaba Kurt- me dijo Sam, éso me hizo preocuparme

-¿Tan mal estan las cosas en Seattle?- pregunte

-Al rato hablamos de eso-

Mientras yo seguia cargando a mi hija, sintiendola cerca de mi, realmente la habia extrañado tanto.

-Sus anuarios estan en la oficina, junto con las cosas para la graduación- les mencione

-Bien, creo que les daré el resto del día para que llenen y firmen su anuario y mañana ensayamos los ultimos pasos para las nacionales así que vayan al espacio abierto-

Nos reunimos en el auditorio al cual llamaban "Espacio Abierto" ya que ahí siempre nos reuniamos, abrimos nuestros anuarios, mi hija jugaba con Cory, cerca de Marley y mio

-Veamos el arte Hummel-Johnson quienes fueron los únicos voluntarios del Club Glee obligados por Sylvester para realizar los anuarios- dijo Puck

Todos fuimos a la pagina 30, donde se encontraban fotografías de las nacionales del año pasado y algunas de presentaciones en la escuela, algunos recordaban las fotografias y otros anécdotas sobre esos días

**_"The Glee Club"_** era el titulo de esa sección, aparecía la foto que Jamie y yo habiamos modificado donde aparece Blaine

-Kurt...- dijo Marley con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos -Tú...-

-Jamie me ayudó a modificar la foto para que pareciese que aún estaba aquí, el fue una pieza clave para nosotros durante este ultimo año y medio y no tenerlo en la foto me hacia sentirme incómodo asi que lo incluimos- dije mirandolos y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Fue como un recordatorio de que aunque esta en Seattle sigue aqui con nosotros- menciono Brittany

-No solo nos dio excelentes ideas o coreografias ingeniosas, él me dio algo más importante- dije viendo a Aly -Algo que jamás podre dejar atrás-

-Pusiste pequeños detalles de nosotros- dijo Tina

-Ibamos a colocar las universidades a las que iban a entrar pero no todos han recibido sus cartas de aceptación asi que con ayuda del Señor Shue logramos recapturar algunas frases que han dicho o alguna parte de una cancion emblematica para ustedes- comento Jamie

Mire de nuevo la foto modificada y una de las mas hermosas fotografias que tenia de Blaine, despues mire a mi hija y sonreí, aunque se que no fue en mala intención y a pesar de haber enmendado su error y haberlo odiado por eso, él me habia dado el regalo más grande de mi vida...mi hija.

* * *

**BLAINE**

-Y no olviden entregar sus ensayos para mañana- mencionaba el irritante profesor Wilde

Sin duda cursar derecho estaba pateando mi trasero, Cooper sabia que no era sencillo, habia estudiado eso pero despues se salio para ser actor, regreso a los estudios y conseguio una maestria y todas esas cosas y ahora era docente en McKinley, camine hacia mi casillero para sacar mi mochila y dirigirme a la segunda parte de mis actividades escolares; mi segunda carrera en curso, Educación

Después de la fiesta de mi mamá y del conflicto entre mis padres y los padres de Kurt el ambiente en casa se habia vuelto mas especial, por ejemplo, cuando queria hablar con Cooper debia marcarle estando alguien presente o que monitorearan mi llamada, mi celular estaba siendo vigilado, cada llamada o mensaje, medidas extremas e idiotas si me lo preguntan.

Caminaba hacia la Facultad de Educación y saque mi celular, mire la hora y me dirigí un poco más rápido, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, me tocaba clase con la Directora de la revista Vogue; Isabelle Wright, apostaria mi coleccion de bowties que Kurt amaría tener esta clase con ella, por eso le ponía empeño

-Recuerden enviarme sus contactos personales para enviarles la información sobre la proxima unidad- dijo dando por terminada la clase de la cual por alguna razón no había puesto mucha atención por mirar la fotografía que tenia en mi cartera de Kurt

-¿Todo bien Señor Anderson?- escuche su voz, despegue mi vista y la vi sonriendome

-Oh yo...yo...lo siento Profesora-

-¿Quién es él?-

-Es alguien especial para mí- dije sonriendole

-¿Puedo?- menciono señalando la fotografía

Se la dí y la mire sonriendole

-Él es lindo, ¿Es el chico del que has estado escribiendo?-

-Sí, es él, su nombre es Kurt, es el padre biologico de Illaly, el fue quien la tuvo, y de quien tuve que dejar para venir aquí-

-¿Quisieras hablar sobre ello?-

La mire y me sonrío como solía hacerlo mi mamá, mire la foto y moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, si queria hablar de eso. , Isabelle se sentó en frente mío

-Hubo un tiempo en el que no me encontraba a mi mismo, sabia que era gay pero aun no se lo decia a mis padres asi que simulaba salir con una chica llamada Sarah, ella era increible pero yo no me sentia comodo asi que termine con ella...tiempo despues hubo una situacion muy fuerte en casa, yo solo tenia once años pero fue algo que no pude superar...

_*FLASH BACK*_  
_Habia ido al baile escolar con un chico llamado Daniel, durante el baile habiamos estado cerca, bailando y pasandola bien, pero todo se complico cuando decidimos irnos y esperar a su padre en el estacionamiento...unos chicos llegaron y nos golpearon, me dieron en la parte motora del cerebro asi que estuve un tiempo en el hospital pero cuando salí todo cambio para mí, comence a ser "rudo"_

_Un par de semanas despues me entere que ese día fue transferido a otra escuela, asi que yo era grosero, violento y consumia drogas, controladamente pero por la rabia parecia que siempre estaba mal; Un dia que llegue a Ohio estaba mal, habia consumido más droga de la que normalmente consumia y fui a McKinley, asi que...- mi voz se comenzo a quebrar -Abusé de él, y no lo recuerdo, no re...no recuerdo como lo hice, ni que fue lo que hice, solo paso y él quedo embarazado y trate de hacer las cosas bien pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, de decirselo así que se entero de la manera más horrible..._

-¿Como lo hizo?-

-Me escucho gritarselo a mi hermano, despues él huyo a New York y yo me morí por dentro, pense que le habia sucedido algo, hasta que fuimos a las Nacionales ahí y estaba en el publico y mi alma volvio pero cuando mi hija nacío sentia que me moria de nuevo ya que no me dejaban verla ni a él, así que cuando despertó y me dejaron verlos, la ví tan indefensa y su voz detras de mi reclamandome diciendo que ya lo sabia, me aleje de él y de mi hija hasta que hicimos el trato de que podia verla pero no tendriamos contacto alguno, un mes despues llegaron mis padres a Ohio y mi hermana Marley estaba embarazada y mi hija tenia poco tiempo de haber nacido y hubo conflictos enormes y me obligaron a regresar aquí, agilizaron mis tramites para graduarme y comenzar la universidad, estoy en dos facultades al mismo tiempo, esta es mi segunda-

-¿Y lo has visto?-

-Mis padres hicieron un tratado de que una semana al mes traen a mi hija los padres de Kurt y solo una vez hable con él por Skype pero no, no lo he visto, me tienen vigilado, mi celular, las llamadas, todo, mi vida es de mis padres, siento que no me dejan responsabilizarme con mi hija ni con Kurt-

-Tengo un plan, pero debes prometerme que no bajaras tu calidad de calificaciones , he visto tu historial en ambas carreras, llevas un excelente promedió Blaine y te ayudaré en eso ¿Lo prometes?- menciono extendiendome su mano

-Lo prometo- dije estrechando su mano.


	17. Chapter 17

**KURT**

Después de terminar de firmar los anuarios con algunos de los que estábamos ahí, me quede con mi hija en el parque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, solo pensaba en el momento que llegarían las cartas de la universidad y al fin sabría a donde debía ir.

En mi mente todo era una guerra, por un lado quería quedarme en Ohio ya que aquí están las personas que amo, como mi padre, Carole, Finn y Marley, Sebastián y Nora, otros amigos y demás personas que se preocupan por mí y por mi hija.

Por otro lado, quería volver a Georgia, ahí fue donde crecí y mi hogar estaba ahí, pase años increíbles en esa ciudad, New York estaba en mis planes igual, podía estudiar algo estupendo que me permitiera mantenerme económicamente bien junto a mi hija por algunos años, además de que ella crecería en una ciudad popular, pero…también quería pertenecer en Seattle, por mi hija pero más por Blaine, ahí es donde él está ahora.

Estaba vigilándola jugar en la pequeña jardinera de arena cuando el pensamiento de él conociéndola aquel día en mi casa se hizo presente

**-FLASH BACK-**

_-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto_

_-Sí, tu hermano Cooper me comento que podía demandarte- dije sentándome en el sillón y haciendo una señal para que él se sentara también _

_Blaine bajo la mirada sorprendido, sabía que tenía miedo_

_-Pero no lo hare- continúe ganándome su mirada_

_-¿Por qué no? Te arruine la vida-_

_-No me la arruinaste, fue un mal secreto que ahora nos trae consecuencias a los dos, pero... yo no quiero demandarte-_

_-¿Entonces que pasara?-_

_-Me violaste, es algo que no podría perdonarte, una violación no es juego Blaine, tienes suerte que no quiera demandarte porque podrías ir a la cárcel o peor, podría quitarte el derecho sobre Illaly, pero aun así quiero que lleguemos a un trato, no tendremos una relación sentimental, seremos conocidos o amigos, tu puedes realizar tu vida y yo seguir la mía, tendrás derecho de ver a Illaly y llevártela dos fines de semana por mes, y el resto del tiempo que quieras verla, tendrás que estar acompañado por Cooper o Marley a menos que haya alguien de mi familia- mentía sobre la mayoría de las cosas, quería estar con él pero aún no era el momento; Blaine me miro_

_-¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo?-_

_-Porque... porque eres su padre, se lo que es crecer sin una parte de la familia, no quiero que mi hija viva lo mismo-_

_-¿Puedo verla ahora?-_

_Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, sonriendo levemente, Blaine se levantó y ambos a distancia adecuada, caminábamos hasta donde estaba, por primera vez desde que la conoció en su cunero, se acercó a ella, bajo los brazos y los volvió a alzar dejando a una vista considerable a mi pequeña que movía su cabeza y sus dedos, mirándome, después miro a Blaine y con una manita toco el rostro de su padre_

_-Es hermosa tu hija, Kurt- dijo Blaine al borde de las lágrimas_

_-Es nuestra hija Blaine, nuestra hija- dije con lágrimas igual_

**-FLASH BACK-**

-¿Pensando en Blaine?- escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola Finn- sonreí -¿Cómo…?-

-Tienes la mirada perdida y centrada en tu hija, eso significa que estabas pensando en él-

-No he dejado de hacerlo, ¿Crees que se tomó en serio mis palabras?-

-¿Lo de que tu harías tu vida y él podía hacer la suya?-

-Exactamente-

-No amigo, Marley me ha dicho que no haría algo como eso, tal vez está siendo obligado por sus padres para evadir responsabilidades-

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron con ella también?- pregunte levantando a mi niña y posándola en mis brazos, protegiéndola

-Porque yo me adelante a sus planes, por eso le pedí matrimonio, Cooper me advirtió que si venían a Ohio y se enteraban de lo que había pasado, tanto de Cory como de Illaly, los obligarían a volver, a ti por ser el padre de Aly te la dejaron pero si se hubiesen llevado a Marley no me hubieran permitido a mi acercarme a ella ni a mi hijo-

Finn me acompaño a casa y tomamos un café platicando sobre una sorpresa que pensaba darle a Marley durante la cena, la boda cada vez estaba más cerca y eso le ponía nervioso. Cuando se fue considere mis posibilidades de llamarle a Cooper y preguntarle por el usuario de Blaine, pero como leyendo mis pensamientos llego Cooper en un taxi

-Oh, Kurt, pensé que aún no llegabas-

-No te preocupes Coop, ya te dije, mi casa es tu casa-

Bromeamos un rato sobre las cosas que estaban pasando mientras me reía de los intentos de Cooper por alimentar a Illaly

-¿Puedes dejar de reírte? Ahora entiendo porque Marley nunca me deja a Cory- menciono Cooper

Me levante de mi silla y le enseñe como darle pequeños bocados de la comida, Aly veía a su tío tan detenidamente que sus ojos verdes se posaban como adivinando la mirada azul de Cooper, de la cual no tenía ningún parentesco con la de su padre

-¿Puedo hablar con Blaine?- le pregunte mirándolo

-Kurt, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo-

Volví a sentarme mientras terminábamos la cena, él estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo, hacia los mismos gestos que Blaine cuando le preguntaba algo o él cuestionaba cosas

-_Están controlando a Blaine_-

-¿Q…Quién?-

-Mis padres, creo que Marley te comento algo sobre eso-

-No he hablado con ella sobre Blaine, Finn vino en la tarde y me comento lo que tus padres planeaban hacer con respecto a nuestros hijos, como negarle el derecho a Finn sobre Cory y a Blaine su responsabilidad con Illaly-

-Eso es justamente lo que están haciendo, no sé cómo, ni se quien lo está haciendo, pero Kurt, él está siendo controlado, su tonta relación con Xavier no es nada más que una barrera de mis padres-

En ese momento comprendí las cosas, usaban a Blaine, le impedían verme saber de mí, mientras mantenían el perfil indeseado de conducta

-Le he enviado cartas, emails y correspondencia ¿Él sabe de eso?- pregunte

-Puedo investigarlo, mañana viajo a Seattle, Jess me alcanzara haya, puedo investigártelo y mantenerte en contacto Kurt- Lo mire detenidamente y notaba su semblante de preocupación, le preocupaba su hermano, como aquella vez que me menciono la demanda que podía poner en su contra –Lo hago por ustedes y por mi sobrina-

-Cooper, _hay algo que tengo que decirte_\- mencione con la voz entrecortada

* * *

DESPUES DE MUCHOS MESES ACTUALIZO ESTA HISTORIA, PERDONENME POR DEJARLA OLVIDADA UN PAR DE MESES, TENIA EL CEREBRO ESTANCADO, PERO ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MÁS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOVER, I DON'T HAVE TO LOVE

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE SON DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO

AHORA TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENCONTRARME EN WATTPAD: user/MaFeer2812

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO

A Bunny

( - -)  
((') (')


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo mirándome

-Yo...cometí un error, siento que debí haber hecho más para detener a tus padres de llevarse a Blaine-

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, eso lo sabe Blaine, además no existía un compromiso como el de Marley y Finn para que se detuvieran-

-Cooper, he estado pensando en algo...- comencé -La graduación es esta semana...-

-¿Quieres que traiga a Blaine?- preguntó cómo leyendo mi mente

-Quiero ir a Seattle- dije -Quiero llevar a Aly y a Sam, llevarlos yo, no mis padres, quiero verlo, ahora sé que lo que nos lo impide son tus padres pero no impedirán un cambio de planes-

-Kurt, no sé si sea buena idea-

-Tú no tienes que decir nada, por favor Coop, quiero verlo, todo parece estar **_entre la distancia y nosotros_** y realmente quiero demostrarle que aún lo quiero, ¿Me ayudarás Coop?-

Él miro a Aly y volvió a mirarme

-Quiero a Blaine..., lo hare por ti, por él y por ella, asi que sí te ayudaré-

* * *

Los últimos días en la escuela todo mundo estaba nostálgico, tomaríamos rumbos diferentes y eso se volvería en algo difícil ya que nosotros tratábamos de mantenernos juntos

Cuando llegué a la escuela el lunes el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes abrazándose, algunas universidades ya habían enviado las cartas de aceptación, cualquiera de las universidades a las que aplique no enviarían las cartas hasta después de dos semanas de la graduación.

Había planeado con Luke que iríamos a Georgia esta vez con Jamie, Illaly y nuestros padres, queríamos hacer algo como lo que hicimos cuando él se graduó entonces esa era nuestra alternativa de solución, además de que le había prometido a mi mamá que llevaría a su nieta

Una de mis últimas clases el lunes era historia, pero por alguna razón no había asistido la suplente de nuestro docente, así que en lugar de correr a casa como el resto de mis compañeros me había quedado planeando el viaje a Seattle, aún tenía que platicarlo con Sam, pero no quería decírselo hasta que el cambio de planes ya fuera todo un éxito, estaba casi seguro que si se lo contaba él iba a decírselo a Blaine y arruinaría todo lo que ya había hablado con Cooper

Para mí, el volver a ver a Blaine en persona, no por una computadora era lo más importante que podía pensar, pase mucho tiempo empeñado en el hecho de la violación y todo lo malo que había hecho, pero después pude darme cuenta que realmente le importaba, que nuestra hija le importa y yo fui completamente ciego al ver eso, para mí no había una verdadera razón más que el hecho de que me lo había escondido y que había hecho que el resto de las personas que amo me escondieran la verdad también

Había sido un ciego, pero las mejores personas cambian de parecer y luchan por lo que es correcto, y yo a su lado me sentía bien, no solo por el hecho de que estar con él me aportaba protección, ahora tenemos una familia, una hija que nos necesita y no puede estar a cada rato separándose de uno para ir con el otro, eso no es sano para ella ni para ninguno de nosotros dos

Al mismo tiempo de que planeaba el viaje, pensaba en la boda que tenía a mis manos, mis mejores amigos y mi hermanastro estaban por casarse, un mes a partir de este día, Elliott llegaría a Ohio mañana para mi graduación, dos días después sería la de Sebastián y el resto del tiempo nos las pasaríamos entre sus despedidas de solteros y el resto de las compras para la decoración, la prueba final de sus trajes, él me acompañaría a la prueba del vestido y peinado de Marley así como el de las damas de honor que tendrían

Estaba inspirado, eso era verdad, habíamos acordado Cooper y yo el día que iría a Seattle, que sería dos días después de haber regresado de Georgia, todo tenía que seguir esta secuencia…esta semana, en dos días seria mi graduación, dos días después, el viernes seria la graduación de Seb, nosotros viajaríamos a Georgia ese día por la noche y regresaríamos el domingo llegando a Ohio en la noche , después viajaría con mi hija y Sam el martes por la mañana, el viaje seria largo sin detenernos en ningún momento tendríamos que viajar casi dos días llegando el jueves aproximadamente, si todo salía perfecto vería a Blaine el viernes cuando él salga de la universidad, estaría esperándolo fuera del edificio, sé que es cursi pero ya había imaginado lo que diría y como él reaccionaria al verme y más atrás a Sam cargando a Aly.

Regresaríamos el lunes, si todo salía bien durante el viaje llegaríamos a Ohio junto con Blaine el miércoles, la primera fiesta sería la de Finn, que la habíamos planeado y agendado el miércoles, seguida de la de él sería la de Sebastián el jueves, después de la Elliott el viernes y al final la de Marley el sábado, el domingo descansaríamos, la prueba de los vestidos y trajes serian el martes y el resto de las compras las haríamos los días siguientes hasta jueves ya que a partir del viernes yo iría al salón a preparar y decorar las mesas y el resto del salón dejando todo preparado y el sábado estaría preparando a todos.

Ya estaba planeado, tenía que seguir el protocolo y tendríamos éxito, lo único que no estaba contemplando era el día que llegarían las cartas de aceptación, pero trataba de no pensar en ello

En lo único que quería pensar era en lo que había planeado

Tendría que hacer las cosas bien, en ese momento no me importaban sus padres, no me importaba los problemas que existían entre nosotros, no me importaba su supuesto novio, solo me importaba él, lo que sentía por él, importaba el futuro de mi hija y el futuro de nuestra aún no consolidada familia

No me importaba nada ya que _entre la distancia y nosotros, **nosotros venceríamos**_

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE SON DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO ü

AHORA TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENCONTRARME EN WATTPAD COMO: MaFeer2812

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO

A Bunny

( - -)  
((') (')


	19. Chapter 19

**PoV Blaine**

Nada era imposible hasta que debía tratar con mis padres, cada uno sumergido en su trabajo, solo "convivíamos" en la comida y puedo decir que lo único que convivíamos era ellos en sus celulares hablando con sus asistentes y yo siendo vigilado por la ama de llaves, les comente sobre un itinerario para ir a Ohio y al escuchar la ciudad ellos negaron todo permiso para asistir

Un par de días atrás había hablado con Cooper acerca de un pase que tenía para ir a Ohio, quería asistir a la graduación de Marley pero él sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía por ver a mi hermana…quería estar cerca de Kurt

Sam me enviaba mensajes acerca de Kurt en un lenguaje secreto que él y yo habíamos inventado, así si revisaban mi celular podrían encontrar mensajes referidos a comics, cosa que ellos no comprendían…y Blam, ellos me dejarían en paz

* * *

El día de la graduación era hoy, logré enviar con ayuda de Isabelle un par de paquetes por avión con destino a Ohio, que supuse que los recibirían ayer, eran presentes de graduación para todo el club Glee, Mr. Shue y por supuesto para Kurt, Sam y Marley

Me conecte en Skype para ver la transmisión de la ceremonia pero no sabía la razón por la cual Coop no se conectaba, estuve esperando alrededor de una hora en la oficina de Isabelle pero no pasaba nada, le llamaba y no respondía, así que decidí ir a trabajar e intentar más tarde, le mande mensajes a mi hermana pero tampoco respondía, estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando Sam envió un mensaje

_"__La ceremonia está por comenzar, no he visto a tu hermano pero supongo que deberías estar atento a la computadora"_

Regrese a la oficina y volví a conectarme, estaba la transmisión "en directo", le hable a Isa para que viera el evento conmigo y así mostrarle a las personas de las que le había estado hablando, no solo a mis hermanos, a mis amigos y por supuesto a Kurt

Cuando abrimos el link que había enviado mi hermano la primera persona que vi fue Kurt, él estaba distraído acomodando su birrete y hablando con Finn, yo simplemente creo que sonreí cuando lo vi

-¿Es él?- escuche la voz de Isa

-Lo es-

-Es guapo- voltee a verla –Realmente aún sientes algo por él, puedo verlo a través de tus ojos- me limite a sonreírle y volver a ver la pantalla

La ceremonia fue exactamente igual a la del año pasado, con la diferencia de que todos mis amigos se iban a la universidad, especialidades y ciudades diferentes, caminos apartados y bueno, yo no estaba ahí

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Isabelle había traído un par de botanas y gaseosas para los dos, llevábamos alrededor de una hora viendo la graduación cuando comenzaron a nombrar a los graduados

_"__Noah Puckerman […], Quinn Fabray […], Mike Chang […], Tina Cohen-Chang […], Jesse St James […], Finn Hudson […]"_

-¿Es él prometido de tu hermana?-

-Sí es él…algún día te presentare a toda mi familia-

-Ya hicimos un trato, iremos a Ohio y ahí me los presentaras- dijo sonriéndome, pasaron algunos más después de Finn

_"__Marley Anderson[…], Jamie Johnson[…], Rachel Berry[…], Brittany Pierce[…], Santana Lopez[…], Kurt Hummel[…]_

Cuando nombraron a mi hermana un toque de nostalgia se hizo presente en mí y en mi sentir, me sentía la peor persona que puede existir en el planeta tierra, mi hermana estaba graduándose haya y el único que estaba para apoyarla era Cooper y Finn, pero después de Kurt ya no escuche nada más, vi como subía al escenario, podía palpar su nerviosismo, subió, recibió su diploma y volteo hacia donde yo supuse que estaba su familia y nuestra hija.

Tenía la sensación de que ese tal "Charlie" estaba en la ceremonia, pero preferí omitir eso de todas formas si él se encontraba ahí, Sam me lo informará

Cuando termino la ceremonia la transmisión se terminó, supuse que Cooper me llamaría más tarde para felicitar a Marley y para hablar con mis amigos, aunque sabía que Kurt no formaría parte de esa llamada, después de un par de minutos recibí un mensaje de Sam

_Blam 2: Te tenemos una sorpresa_

Se encontraba adjuntado un video en el cual hablaban varios de mis amigos del Glee club sobre sus regalos de graduación, pero ninguno de ellos era Kurt, pensé en lo que le había dicho a Coop para entregarle el regalo a él y recordé que le había pedido que lo dejara en su casa, para cuando llegara pudiera verlo, le mande un mensaje a Sam agradeciéndole la sorpresa y dando por terminado mi día con Isabelle, quien amablemente me llevo a casa y la invite a cenar, le tuve que decir que dijera que era mi tutora en la facultad de derecho ya que mis padres no sabían sobre la facultad de educación

Al entrar mi madre la recibió gustosa, al igual que mi padre y la ama de llaves quien por primera vez se portó amable con alguien fuera de nosotros tres

-No sabíamos que Blaine necesitara tutora- comento mi padre tratando de hacer conversación

-Blaine es un muchacho brillante, pero necesita ayuda extra en ámbitos que él aun no comprende, es por eso que le ofrecí ser su tutora pero me comento que tenía que consultarlo con ustedes-

-¿Usted se haría cargo de él?-

-Universitariamente hablando, aunque necesitare que pase más tiempo en la escuela-

Mis padres se miraron uno al otro y aceptaron, el punto era mantenerme fuera de la casa pero no tan fuera como para seguirme conteniendo a su merced

Después de la cena, Isabelle se retiró y yo subí a mi habitacion fingiendo tener una prueba importante al día siguiente, había hablado con Finn en el transcurso a casa y me dijo que solo vino Luke el hermano de Kurt a la ceremonia, que no había señales de Charlie, simplemente le agradecí y me quede meditando _cuanto lo extraño_

**PoV Kurt**

El día de la graduación había llegado, estaba nervioso aunque no sabía exactamente si por graduarme o por el viaje que haríamos esa semana, solo sabía que estaba nervioso y odiaba sentirme así, las cartas de la universidad llegarían en dos semanas y ese era mi mayor preocupación

Me levante temprano para alistar mi maleta y la maleta de Aly, la desperté, desayunamos juntos con risas como acostumbrábamos diariamente y después de un rato ambos tomamos una ducha, al terminar la vestí y me aliste con mi ropa y la túnica de graduado, viajamos en la camioneta hacia la casa de mis padres en donde recogimos a Marley, Finn, Cory, Luke y nuestros padres y Papá se ofreció a conducir hasta la escuela para que pudiera terminar de peinar a mi hija

Su cabello había crecido considerablemente y sus chinos algunas veces se me dificultaban para peinarla, pero ella estaba creciendo hermosa, me sentía feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta de tenerla en mi vida

Durante el transcurso del viaje recibí la llamada de Elliott diciendo que ya habían llegado con Sebastián y Nora, le agradecí y le dije que estábamos a escasos dos minutos de la escuela

Al arribar tuve que dejar a Aly en brazos de su tío Luke quien gustoso la recibió mientras que ella jalaba su cabello y reía por esa pequeña travesura que estaba haciendo mientras Finn, Marley y yo corríamos al auditorio

La ceremonia fue protocolaria e idéntica a la del año pasado, a excepción de que mostraron fotografías de nosotros, para mi sorpresa Quinn y yo no éramos los únicos que habíamos estado embarazados, encontré tres chicas más que había visto por los pasillos y eso por lo menos no me hizo sentir tan mal

Cuando empezaron a nombrarnos voltee a ver hacia donde estaba mi familia sacando fotografías y videos, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Emma Pillsbury interrumpió

_-Kurt Hummel- _

Subí al escenario y la abrace mientras que en mi oído dijo "Will y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Kurt", al separarnos le sonreí y camine a abrazar a la Entrenadora Sue, Beiste y Roz quienes me apoyaron cuando recién había sido violado, abrace también al Señor Shue y camine hacia donde estaban mis compañeros graduados

Jamie Johnson había sido la encargada de dar el discurso de generación por su excelente promedio, después de que lo dio todos tiramos los birretes al aire dando por terminada la ceremonia

Corrí hacia las fotografías que estaban sacando pero primero fui por mi hija al igual que Puck fue por Beth, posamos en varias fotografías con nuestras familias, al finalizar Carole anuncio que iríamos a Breadsticks a comer, invitando a mis amigos, pasamos un buen rato riendo y conviviendo, viendo como Aly trataba de hablar con Cory, ella había aprendido a decir nuevas palabras pero casi nunca las decía más que "Papi", "Papá" y "Amo"

Nos despedimos en el estacionamiento del restaurante ya que Elliott quería ir con Sebastián y Nora a ver al padre de Seb y acordar algunas cosas para la boda y nos fuimos a dejar a mis padres, Luke se quedó en la casa de nuestros padres a dormir y yo conduje de nuevo a casa

Cuando llegamos a casa me percaté de que Aly se había quedado dormida, así que abrí la casa y la baje del automóvil, la deje un momento en el sillón y estacione el auto en la cochera, regrese a casa y volví a cargar a mi princesa para dejarla en su cuna, pero una corazonada me invadió así que prendí la luz de mi recamara y la acosté en el centro, poniendo almohadas del lado derecho de la cama para evitar que rodara y se cayera

Fui a su habitación por su oso de peluche y su pijama, la cambie y deje que durmiera, cuando iba a sacar mi pijama me percaté de un pequeño paquete en la cómoda, lo tome y lo deje por un segundo en mi cama, me metí al baño y cuando salí volví a tomar el paquete en mis manos, lo abrí y había un cheque por una cantidad considerablemente grande y una nota, en aquella nota decía _"El que no esté con ustedes no signifique que no me importen, el futuro es algo impredecible Kurt, y me siento orgulloso de tu coraje para afrontar la escuela después de lo que viviste; Recibe un abrazo desde aquí hasta allá, le mando un beso a nuestra hija y realmente espero estar con ustedes muy pronto…Te quiero y te extraño…¿Klaine, Recuerdas?- Blaine" _

Sabía que la nota era verdadera ya que era su letra, me sentí feliz de su nota, recordaba nuestro apodo _"Klaine" _, le di un beso a la nota y otro a mi hija, acostándome y cargándola para que durmiera arriba de mí, me quede también pensando en los planes y en cuanto deseaba que llegara el día que teníamos que viajar a Seattle, para verlo, para demostrarle que a pesar de nuestros errores podemos seguir y lograr formar la familia que éramos desde antes, desde antes de la verdad, antes de saber todo lo que sucedía

Mire a nuestra pequeña durmiendo, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que balbuceaba muchos "Papá" y sabía que se refería a Blaine, sabía que le hacía falta cuando estaba aquí e inconscientemente me fui preparando para cuando ella fuera más grande y me preguntara la razón por la cual no estábamos juntos su padre y yo, si Blaine se llegaba a comprometer con el tal Xavier, ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

La vi y sonreí, sabiendo en mí y en mí corazón que ella es como una melodía, sabía al igual viendo de nuevo la nota que había en ese sobre que en este momento no podía ser más feliz, tengo a mi familia, tengo a mi hija, tengo a mis hermanos, tengo a mis amigos, tengo un propósito…recuperar al amor de mi vida


	20. Chapter 20

**PoV Kurt**

La mañana siguiente fue normal, desayunar con mis padres, y dejar a Luke de niñera de mi niña para poder ir a ver a Marley quien estaba nerviosa, cualquiera podía notarlo, le preocupaban sus padres, le preocupaba Blaine, le preocupaba el vestido y todo lo demás que a la boda se refería así que temprano cite a las chicas que serían sus damas de honor y a Elliott para que fuéramos a ver los detalles de la boda que ya teníamos listos así como los vestidos

Cuando Elliott llego a mi casa traía con él una maleta que le había pedido que hiciera la noche anterior y cuando pasamos por Marley, Elliott fue el encargado de distraerla en lo que yo hacía una maleta de ella y Finn, tenía una sorpresa que les diría más tarde

Al llegar a la casa de "alta costura" de donde sería el vestido que usaría Marley y sus damas y el traje de Elliott, no tardaron nada en meter a ambos en los vestidores para que se cambiaran por cómodas batas de baño y las chicas pasaran a probarse los vestidos

Marley no me había comentado quienes serían las damas hasta que entramos y vi a Quinn quien era previsto que fuera ya que es su prima, Rachel (aún no comprendía el por qué la había elegido pero no quise cuestionarla), Tina, Jamie, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Kitty y Unique

Las mitad de las chicas portaban los vestidos vino largos de los que habíamos estado platicando y la otra mitad llevaba vestidos rosa pálido, ambos colores correspondían a cada pareja, los vestidos les quedaban hermosos sin duda había sido una buena elección de mi parte, aunque realmente me sentía con la necesidad de ser reconocido por la boda, yo simplemente la planeaba pensando en mis amigos

Cuando el momento llego, Elliott entro al vestidor, salió sonriendo ampliamente, su traje estaba impecable, siguiendo el protocolo de negro-blanco pero con un toque muy él; la camisa de su traje tenia botones morados en lugar de blancos como se acostumbra, su corbata era del mismo color que sus botones y ni hablemos del pañuelo del bolsillo delantero del saco, era dorado, un toque muy característico de él, las chicas al verlo empezaron a hacer sonidos de aprobación y a elogiarlo, algo necesario para incrementar su autoestima

En cuanto a Marley, ella estaba nerviosa desde que le anunciaron que podía pasar a probarse el vestido, pero no por cómo le quedaría, sino por el hecho de que Rachel estaba ahí, y se podía sentir el ambiente tenso a causa de eso

Entré con ella a calmarla y salí de nuevo para esperar a que nos mostrara a todos su vestido, cuando salió ella se veía hermosa, no usaba el velo ya que su madre le había dicho que usarlo en la prueba era de mala suerte y ella era bastante supersticiosa

Su vestido blanco de encaje con mangas princesa y una cola larga se le veía espectacular, sin duda había perdido el poco peso que había ganado a causa del embarazo, les pedí que se juntaran para poderles tomar una foto, y eso hice, todos sonreían y yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, me sentía emocionado y nervioso por otro lado

Después de la prueba de los vestidos, nos dirigimos al salón en donde ya estaban esperándonos Finn y Sebastián, las parejas verificaron el lugar y les comente mis ideas para acomodar las mesas y jugaron un rato sobre el tema, fuera del salón hay un gran jardín el cual utilizaremos de alguna manera

* * *

Mañana seria la graduación de Seb y Elliott quería celebrarlo antes para que no interfiriera con mi viaje a Georgia y pudiéramos disfrutar algunas pizzas en la casa de Seb, así que fuimos al final del día, Luke y mi hija nos alcanzaron en la casa donde Nora se sintió feliz de ver a Aly y a Cory, los cuales no dejaban de jugar.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes- anuncie ganándome la mirada nerviosa de los cuatro –Hable con nuestros padres y me dijeron que ni Carole ni Finn viajarían con nosotros mañana, así que decidí darles un regalo adelantado de bodas así como por la triple graduación-

Saque de la maleta de mi hija cuatro pases, ellos me vieron mientras se los entregaba

-Kurt… ¿Acaso son boletos para…?- Dijo Marley

-Bahía de Key West en Florida, un fin de semana-

-¿Era esta la razón de las maletas?- pregunto Finn

-Sí, son este fin de semana, todo pagado, además de que tienen secciones en el spa y demás servicios-

-¿Quién pago esto, Kurt?- Cuestiono Elliott

La verdad es que había sido pagado con algo del dinero que me había enviado Blaine así como dinero que había juntado de mis pagos en la asociación

-Eso no importa, quiero que vayan y se diviertan, su vuelo es el sábado por la mañana y regresando el lunes también por la mañana, será paralelamente el mismo tiempo que Luke, Aly, Papá y yo estaremos en Georgia-

-Florida está a un estado de Georgia, así que estaremos teóricamente cerca- agrego Seb

-Exactamente, pero mi plan de esto es que ustedes vayan y se la pasen bien, Carole se ofreció a cuidar a los niños además de que Jamie ira a ayudarla-

Al decir el nombre de la novia de mi hermano, él bajo la mirada nervioso, reconocía ese tipo de sonrisa, él estaba enamorado como yo lo estoy de alguien a distancia

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la ceremonia de Seb seria temprano, así que conduje de regreso a Lima, Marley iba a mi lado como copiloto ya que atrás estaban dormidos Finn, Aly y Luke

-¿Estas nervioso Kurt?- preguntó

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Tu viaje a Georgia, el viaje a Seattle, las cartas de aceptación de la universidad-

-Debo confesarte que no estoy nervioso de ir a Georgia, fue mi hogar muchos años que realmente me gusta ir para allá, me muero de nervios el ir a Seattle, he planteado muchas situaciones que pueden acontecer en el caso de que Blaine no esté disponible para hablar conmigo y las cartas de aceptación al igual que el segundo viaje son algo que no me deja dormir-

-¿Qué harás si te aceptan en Seattle?

-Seguir peleando por Blaine, ya deje que se fuera una vez por culpa mía, no quiero que pase una segunda vez-

Después de eso ella no dijo más, en un semáforo voltee a verla y estaba dormida, así que pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos directamente a mi casa, esa había sido una estrategia por la cual había hecho la maleta, le mande un mensaje a Papá pidiéndole que llevara a Cory hacia allá, recibiendo un mensaje casi inmediato informándome que estaban en mi casa

Cuando llegamos me costó mucho trabajo despertarlos, sin duda los tres tenían el sueño pesado, y Aly se había despertado en cuanto sintió que apagaba el motor, siempre hacia eso

Bajamos y entramos a la casa, Luke bajo a Aly y yo baje las maletas, les dije que se quedaran a dormir y ellos aceptaron, sin duda el día había sido muy pesado, deje a Finn y su familia en la habitacion de huéspedes, Luke dormiría en mi habitacion y yo dormiría con Aly

* * *

La ceremonia había sido rápida, pero el momento más emotivo fue cuando el padre de Sebastián lo nombro, ese abrazo y el orgullo en su rostro eran todo lo que su hijo siempre había esperado, a pesar de apoyarlo cuando se quedó criando a su hija solo

Después de la ceremonia, tomamos camino hacia Georgia, nos llevaría doce horas, por lo cual debíamos irnos, durante el viaje nos repartimos el automóvil entre nosotros tres, paramos un par de veces por agua y al baño y al fin habíamos llegado, eran alrededor de las 2 am

Al entrar a la casa que solía ser nuestra por segunda vez, Luke y yo nos sentimos raros, Papá no tenía alguna emoción visible en su rostro, pero fue hasta más tarde que me levante a hacer el ultimo biberón de Aly que lo escuche llorando, había sido difícil para nosotros pero lo era más para él, dejar su vida en Georgia para irnos a Ohio

En la mañana fuimos al panteón, pero antes de eso Papá había encontrado la caja que guardaba mi mamá en donde tenía vestidos y suéteres que habían sido de ella, y él insistió en vestir a mi niña con uno de ellos

Cuando llegamos Aly no evito poner sus pequeñas manitas en la tumba de mi mamá, ella volteo y me miro sonriendo

Papá nos pidió un poco de privacidad para que pudiera hablar con mi madre, o bueno con su alma, cuando fue mi turno, le conté sobre las personas más importantes de mi vida

-Hola mamá, ella es Illaly, ¿recuerdas que hace un año Luke te conto de ella?, estaba muy pequeña en ese tiempo como para traerla pero ahora está por cumplir dos años, y está ahora frente a ti, usando uno de tus hermosos vestidos… te extraño tanto-

Illaly estaba atenta a mí, ella volteaba a ver la tumba y susurraba "uela"

-Sí Aly, Abuela- dije ganándome su risa –Mamá, solo te pido que me protejas a mi pequeña y bendices la próxima familia que quiero formar con Blaine, así que protejas mi viaje hacia él-

* * *

No tuve mucho tiempo pero fui a buscar a Charlie a su casa, él al verme se puso muy feliz, pero cuando supo que ese día iría de regreso a Ohio no se sintió muy bien, además de que le conté que iría a Seattle, el entendió mis razones y eso me hizo sentir feliz aunque dijo que sucediera lo que sucediera siempre estaría disponible para mí

Lo abrace y pregunte si estábamos bien, a lo que el respondió que lo estábamos, platicamos un poco sobre sus planes en la universidad y me invito a su graduación, sería una semana después de la boda de mis amigos y le prometí que asistiría

* * *

Estaba alistándome para el viaje, Sam estaba ayudándome a meter su maleta y la mía en el automóvil, iríamos en el carro ya que la camioneta la usaría Finn para ir por unas cosas que había dejado encargadas para la boda

En el viaje, Aly estuvo algo inquieta por lo cual Sam se ofreció a conducir la mitad del trayecto, para que pudiera calmarla, durante los pocos ratos que se quedaba dormida, platicábamos y cantábamos, nunca había viajado a ningún lado con él pero sin duda era muy divertido pasar más tiempo con él

Supe más detalles sobre él, sobre su relación con Mercedes y sobre su familia, sus planes ahora que estábamos graduados y algunos detalles que había percibido en la casa de los Anderson

Durante el viaje recibí un mensaje de Cooper deseándome suerte en mi misión y dándome ánimos para recuperar a su hermano

Juraría que después de tantas horas de viaje, el ver un "Welcome to Seattle" hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, seguí las ordenes de Sam para enseñarme el camino hacia la casa de los Anderson y cuando estuvimos afuera la vimos y era enorme, sin duda "una casa muy linda por fuera pero destruida por dentro" como Blaine la había describió

Pasamos al hotel donde me quedaría para bañarnos y vestirnos, Sam usaba sus típicas camisetas de colores diferentes en las mangas y cuello, pantalones grises y sus converse, para Aly la había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja que resaltaba con sus ojos, y sus zapatos cafés, y para mi usaba una de las playeras que me había regalado Blaine en mi cumpleaños, era gris con rayas grises obscuro, mi pantalón de mezclilla y converse, mi hermano siempre me recordaba el hecho de que después de tener a mi hija comencé a vestirme más "masculino" dejando los colores escandalosos y accesorios llamativos atrás

Leí una vez más la nota que había dejado para mi _"Klaine, ¿Recuerdas?" _y eso iba, a recuperar lo nuestro, nuestro amor

Cuando salimos hacia la universidad de Blaine, Cooper me llamo para decirme en que instituto estaría y a qué hora salía, me recordó que Blaine le había dicho que no existía nada entre él y otra persona y que me deseaba suerte

Sam me había aconsejado de que fuera a comprarle flores y compre de las que a ambos nos gustaban con un _Klaine_ escrito en el listón que las unía, así cuando las viera sentiría lo que yo…no he podido olvidarlo y no lo haría jamás

Estacione el auto afuera del instituto de leyes, camine hacia la entrada y voltee a ver a Sam, tenía cargando a Aly a una distancia considerable, escuche la campana sonar a lo lejos y mi corazón latía al mil por hora cuando vi que las puertas se abrían dejando salir a jóvenes y adultos con tazas grandes de café

Pude deslumbrar al final de un grupo a la única persona que usaría bow-tie en un salón de clase, sonreí al ver a Blaine por primera vez en persona desde meses que no lo veía, pero no contaba con el hecho de que estaría otra persona atrás de él, intersectándolo y besándolo, el correspondió a ese beso

Cuando se separaron, se dijeron algo que hizo reír a Blaine y volvieron a besarse, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que tal vez había hecho eso por lo que había hecho con Charlie, inconscientemente tire las flores y camine hacia Sam

-Vámonos- dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor

Sam tardo en subir pero me dio tiempo de ajustar el asiento para Aly y volviendo a subir al asiento para arrancar el automóvil

-Fui un tonto Sam, pensé que todo estaba bien, que estábamos progresando en una relación que sería nuestra, pero él está mejor con ese chico-

-Amigo, necesitas calmarte, estas asustando a Aly-

Conduje hasta la casa de los Anderson, ayude a bajar a mi hija y las maletas de Sam y ella, al entrar comenzó otra guerra

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- dijo la Señora Anderson quien se encontraba en una clase de fiesta con varios amigos y personas que había visto en la transmisión de la presentación de Cory y mi niña

-Vine a dejar a mi hija y a mi amigo y hablar con su hijo-

-La vida de Blaine es perfecta ahora que tú no tienes nada que ver con él, déjalo así, está mucho mejor sin ti- dijo tranquila para no sonar altanera delante de sus amistades

Quise responderle, pero por respeto no lo hice, solo me despedí de Sam y le di muchos besos y abrazos a mi niña

-Pam ¿Por qué el joven ha dicho su hija? ¿No es la hija en custodia de Blaine?-

Pam no supo que responder a lo que yo amablemente dije

-Eso es mentira, Illaly es hija mía y de Blaine, embarazo entre hombres, yo la tuve, es mi hija, no de una pareja fallecida, lamento que la honorable Señora Anderson haya tenido que mentir, quien por cierto es su abuela…Sam cuídala por favor-

La cargue una vez más y le susurre lo mucho que la amaba y que la vería pronto, ella me rodeo con sus manitas y me dio un beso sonriéndome

Salí de esa casa de locos, aun con los nervios de punta, había ido por mi maleta al hotel y comencé a conducir de regreso a Ohio, las lágrimas me estaban traicionando, pero escuchaba la voz de esa señora tan claramente

"La vida de Blaine es perfecta ahora que tú no tienes nada que ver con él, déjalo así, está mucho mejor sin ti"

Al parecer estaba por Treasure en Montana, y desde que entre a Montana estaba lloviendo, trataba de relajarme y calmarme pero la voz de esa señora estaba cada vez más presente en mi cabeza

Mi cabeza comenzaba a traicionarme, me sentía perdido, como un cachorro en la calle, sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde huir, solo conducía cuando flashbacks venían a mi cabeza

_"__Hola…Soy Blaine tú debes ser Kurt" "Te amo" "No puedo dejarte solo" "Los cuidare a ambos porque los amo" "Yo fui quien violo a Kurt" "Ella es mi hija" "Nuestra hija… Blaine" "Blaine se ira con nosotros a Seattle" "No pude evitar que se fuera" "Él no quiere verte más" "Sera mejor que tus padres la traigan" "Suerte en tu nueva relación Blaine" "Yo aún amo a Blaine, tengo que ser honesto contigo" "Pronto estaremos juntos" "Aún te amo" "Aún lo amo" "La vida de Blaine es perfecta ahora que tú no tienes nada que ver con él"_ _"__Esta mucho mejor sin ti" _

A mi mente vinieron imágenes de la primera vez que vi a Blaine, nuestro primer beso, cuando regreso mi hermano a nuestro lado, mi vientre crecido por la llegada de Aly, cuando llegue a mi casa, cuando nació mi hija y la primera vez que la había tenido en mis brazos, el viaje a Georgia, la boda de mi papá con Carole, Finn, Marley y Cory en sus brazos, Sebastián y Elliott, la última vez que vi a Blaine en Ohio, el primer año de Aly, las propuestas, el anuario, mi graduación, Marley en su vestido de novia, a mis amigos y la foto que tome unos días atrás durante la revisión del vestuario, la boda de sus sueños que estaba a mi cargo, Aly y sus manitas en la tumba de mi mamá, sus abrazos, su mirada verde, las flores, un diente de león, Blaine sonriendo, Blaine llorando, Blaine riendo, Blaine besando a otra persona

Reaccione en una curva donde el conductor del carril contrario venia zigzagueando hasta quedar frente mío, no cambiaba su posición regresando a su carril normal, soné la bocina para que reaccionara pero no lo hacía, frene con rapidez al sentirlo enfrente mío, sentí una sacudida muy fuerte y en ese momento…todo se volvió negro


	21. Chapter 21

-Kurt-

Escuche una voz lejana, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, caminaba hacia la voz pero estaba lejos de mi alcance

-¡KURT!- escuche un poco más cerca

-¿Blaine?- dije y comencé a correr

Corrí y corrí hasta donde estaba una sombra, después me detuve en seco, estaba a punto de caerme, voltee y vi algo que no pude diferenciar.

Escuche la voz de nuevo, pero pude darme cuenta a pesar de la distancia que había, que no era la voz de Blaine

"Joven de 17 años, o 18, estado crítico, quedo suspendido entre el cofre y el vidrio, múltiples heridas, pulso débil pero constante, necesitamos trasladarlo de urgencia"

"Joven de aproximadamente 18 años, signos vitales respondiendo, corresponde al nombre de Kurt Hummel, residente de Lima, Ohio, necesitamos trasladarlo de emergencia"

Me acerque y vi la sombra, era yo, la imagen me producía nauseas, me sentía en aquel capítulo de Grey's Anatomy en el que Callie Torres sufría un accidente junto a su prometida y ella estaba embarazada de su hija, pero se veía a sí misma y todo eso, solo que esperaba por piedad de que los doctores que estaban ahí junto a mí no comenzaran a cantar o como aquella película de Chloe Grace Moratz en la cual queda huérfana y también se ve en coma, con la diferencia de que Adam, mi Adam ya no era mío

Un segundo definió mi vida, me sentí totalmente cansado que no supe cuando cerré los ojos.

* * *

**PoV Blaine**

Recibí una llamada extraña de mi madre, no comprendí totalmente lo que dijo pero escuche a lo lejos los sonidos característicos de mi hija así que decidí no asistir a las clases de mi otra carrera para ir directamente a casa

Al llegar me percate que estaba Sam en la habitación de huéspedes ya que estaban su tenis en la entrada

-Mamá ¿Y los señores Hummel?-

-Tu amigo y esa niña no llegaron con ellos, mejor pregúntale a tu amiguito la vergüenza que me hizo pasar enfrente de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad, y si es posible haz que no lo vea-

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo y lo vi ahí, tratando de dormir a Aly

-Sam, hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Blaine, vete, déjanos solos-

Intente quitarle a mi hija de sus brazos y ella me miró por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos en los brazos de Sam

-Sam, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Sucedió algo de lo que no estoy enterado para que mi hija me rechace?

-Sucedió algo como "Xavier no es nadie, ni siquiera es real nuestra relación solo es una cortina para la sociedad"-

-No lo entiendo-

-¡Kurt vino con nosotros y te vio besar a Xavier!-

Esto debía ser una broma, pero noté lágrimas en los ojos de Sam, sabía que él no lloraba por cualquier cosa, ¡Kurt está aquí! Está en Seattle

-No puede ser cierto... ¿Dónde está él?-

-No lo sé, después de que te vimos, condujo hasta acá para dejarnos a Illaly y a mí pero cuando llegamos aquí tu prestigiada madre lo insultó, por supuesto conoces a Kurt, él se defendió y se fue de aquí alterado, no solo por la discusión con tu madre si no por el hecho de que estuvo planeando este viaje durante meses para esto- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

-Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso, pensé que simplemente él me había superado al estar saliendo con ese tal Charlie- dije defendiéndome

Sam bajo a mi hija dejándola en la cama dormida

-Pero sabes perfectamente que él te ha sido tan fiel como nadie nunca lo será contigo, él fue sincero todo el tiempo-

-¡Y por eso lo beso!-

-Lo besó, más no comenzó una relación con él, ¡Charlie sabe perfectamente que el corazón de Kurt te pertenece a ti estúpido!- dijo y sentí como me empujaba

No medí mis acciones y lo golpee en el rostro, comenzamos a golpearnos hasta que un llanto nos devolvió a la realidad; Corrí hasta mi hija y la levante, revisé que estuviera bien, le cambie si era necesario, Sam bajo a la cocina a preparar su cena y cuando regreso estaba llamando por teléfono, le quite la comida de mala manera

-¿Cómo que no se ha comunicado?...No, tuvimos un imprevisto en el plan y solo nos dejó aquí, he estado llamándole a su hotel y a su celular pero no responde...Burt si sabes algo por favor dímelo-

Escuche a Sam, y sabía perfectamente que por imprevisto se refería a mí, o por lo menos lo que vieron, no sabía porque le había correspondido aquel beso a Xavier pero pensé por un segundo que era lo mejor.

Cargue a mi hija que no paraba de llorar, y le di su leche, la tomaba pero por sus ojos aún corrían gruesas lágrimas

Sam estaba sangrando de la ceja y de la nariz pero seguía llamando, estaba buscando a Kurt, algo que yo también debería estar haciendo, después de unos segundos, se acercó a mí y le dio un beso a mi hija saliendo después de la habitación.

Después de una media hora, estaba intentando dormirla pero no lo conseguía, seguía llorando, cada vez más desconsoladamente, le marque a Jenny, la pediatra que mi madre para saber que podría hacer para calmarla, pero me dijo que no era viable que le diera medicamento hasta que no la revisará, lo cual sería mañana, hablaba con ella cuando Sam llegó maldiciendo

-¡Sé fue!- dijo sin más

Illaly lo miro detenidamente mientras lloraba, me sentí culpable, era mi mentira mayormente planeada para dejar que se metieran con Kurt y todo había salido al revés

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pidió Sam, asentí y se la entregué, cuando él la recogió me dirigí al baño a limpiarme la sangre que posiblemente tenía por los golpes, y cuando regrese se la pedí de nuevo

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer, ni siquiera supe a qué hora había comenzado a llover, no nos hablábamos, tan solo nos limitábamos a observarnos, podía notar la preocupación en la cara de Sam

Mis padres se habían hartado de escuchar el llanto de mi hija que prefirieron ir a otro lado, no me importaba a dónde así que no pregunté.

Hubo un segundo en el que Illaly se quedó callada, pensé que estaba cansada, pero no fue así, lloró cada vez más fuerte, el teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar y se levantó caminando hacia la ventana, se quedó volteado dándome la espalda, pensé en darle privacidad pero había algo que me hizo mirarlo detenidamente consolando a mi niña

_La mano de Sam calló y junto a ella su celular_

-Sam ¿Estás bien?- pregunté haciendo que volteara como un zombi

-Ku...rt- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sam ¿Qué sucedió?-

_-Kurt tuvo un accidente-_

* * *

**PoV Cooper **

Hoy era el día que tanto habíamos estado planeando, tal vez a esta hora Kurt y Blaine estarían juntos en una cita tal vez o simplemente hablando, poniéndose al día uno en la vida del otro

Kurt es todo lo que mi hermano menor necesita, es protector pero amoroso a la vez, lo he visto con Aly, es un excelente padre y un gran ejemplo de supervivencia, es por eso que le motive a ir por mi pequeño hermano

Me inquietaba un poco el hecho de que no me haya avisado nada, habíamos acordado que lo haría pero no fue así, revisaba mi celular a cada rato inclusive cuando estaba dando clase, pedí disculpas a mis alumnos y me entendieron aunque no explique el porqué de mi nerviosismo

Al cabo de las 7 pm, decidí llamar a Sam para ver que tal iban las cosas por allá pero no me respondió, así que le llamé a Kurt un poco más tarde pero tampoco respondía, deje varios mensajes y no obtuve respuesta alguna

Eran casi las 20:30 horas cuando recibí una llamada del teléfono de Kurt, Jess estaba en casa arreglándose para salir a nuestra noche de cita y yo estaba en la ducha así que le pedí que respondiera

-¡Kurt gracias al cielo!, Cooper ha estado llamándote durante horas- Un silencio se hizo presente -Si, lo conocemos ¿Qué sucede?

Mis instintos me advertían que debía salir del baño y ver que estaba sucediendo

-Gracias- dijo Jess colgando

Me acerque a ella y supongo que escucho mis pasos que hizo que volteara, estaba completamente pálida

-Cariño ¿Quién era?-

-Era...un paramédico...-

Mi mente comenzaba a formular el peor de los escenarios, pensé en Blaine antes de escuchar la noticia que había paralizado a mi novia

-_Kurt acaba de tener un accidente_, en Montana-

-¿Blaine venía con él?-

Ella negó mientras comenzaba a llorar, tomé mi celular y llamé a Sam, pero estaba ocupada la línea.

* * *

**PoV Sam**

Kurt se fue totalmente alterado pero me había prometido que iría a su hotel a desahogarse, le dije que pensará en Illaly, no en lo que habíamos visto

Cuando Blaine llegó me contuve las ganas de golpearlo, hasta que entro a la habitación donde estaba con su hija, tratando de dormirla

-Sam, hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo él totalmente sorprendido y con esa cara de santo

-Blaine, vete, déjanos solos- Pedí, no solo por su integridad, sino para calmar la rabia que tenía contra él en ese segundo

Intento quitarme a su hija de mis brazos y ella lo miró por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos en mis brazos, jamás había hecho eso

-Sam, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Sucedió algo de lo que no estoy enterado para que mi hija me rechace?- Preguntó desconcertado

-Sucedió algo como "Xavier no es nadie, ni siquiera es real nuestra relación solo es una cortina para la sociedad"- dije imitando su voz

-No lo entiendo-

-¡Kurt vino con nosotros y te vio besar a Xavier!- grité con lágrimas, fui testigo de todo el plan para recuperar a Blaine

-No puede ser cierto... ¿Dónde esta él?- preguntó

-No lo sé, después de que te vimos, condujo hasta acá para dejarnos a Illaly y a mí pero cuando llegamos aquí tu prestigiada madre lo insultó, por supuesto conoces a Kurt, él se defendió y se fue de aquí alterado, no solo por la discusión con tu madre si no por el hecho de que estuvo planeando este viaje durante meses para esto- dije subiendo el tono de mi voz

-Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso, pensé que simplemente él me había superado al estar saliendo con ese tal Charlie- dijo defendiéndose

Baje a la niña, ya que estaba dormida y realmente quería golpear al moreno

-Pero sabes perfectamente que él te ha sido tan fiel como nadie nunca lo será contigo, él fue sincero todo el tiempo-

-¡Y por eso lo beso!-

-Lo besó, más no comenzó una relación con él, ¡Charlie sabe perfectamente que el corazón de Kurt te pertenece a ti estúpido!- dije empujándolo

Me golpeó en el rostro, comenzamos a golpearnos hasta que un llanto nos devolvió a la realidad; Corrió hasta su hija y la levanto, revisó que estuviera bien, le cambio por si era necesario, yo baje a la cocina y recibí una llamada de Burt

-¿Cómo que no se ha comunicado?-

_-He estado llamándole pero no responde así que supuse que estaba con Blaine __¿__Está todo bien?- _

-No, tuvimos un imprevisto en el plan y solo nos dejó aquí, he estado llamándole a su hotel y a su celular pero no responde

_-Seguiré llamando, Gracias Sam- _

-Burt si sabes algo por favor dímelo-

Llegué de nuevo a la habitación y Blaine me quito la comida de mala manera pero no me importo

Estaba sangrando de la ceja y de la nariz pero seguía llamando, estaba buscando a Kurt, pero no respondía y comencé a sentirme nervioso, me acerque a Blaine pero baje mi rostro para darle un beso a la pequeña

Fui hasta su hotel y pregunté si podían decirle que estaba abajo, pero la señorita que me atendió dijo que había registrado su salida hoy mismo, no sabía dónde buscarlo y no respondía las llamadas, así que no tuve más remedio que regresar a aquella casa pero cuando llegué solo pude maldecir

-¡Sé fue!- dije sin más entrando a la habitación

Illaly me miro detenidamente mientras lloraba, necesitaba calmarme así que me volví a acercar a ellos

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pedí y Blaine asintió entregándomela, cuando la recogí se dirigió al baño a limpiarse la sangre que tenía por los golpes, y cuando regrese me la pidió de nuevo

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer, ni siquiera supe a qué hora había comenzado a llover, no nos hablábamos, tan solo nos limitábamos a observarnos.

Hubo un segundo en el que Illaly se quedó callada, pensé que estaba cansada, pero no fue así, lloró cada vez más fuerte, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y camine hacia la ventana, me quede volteado dándole la espalda

-Evans- dije

-Señor, ¿Usted es familiar del Señor Kurt Hummel?-

-Soy su amigo ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Tuvo un accidente en Montana-

-Él... ¿Él está bien?-

-Me temo que el estado del Señor Hummel es delicado-

No sabía que más preguntar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo tire mi teléfono

-Sam ¿Estás bien?- preguntó haciendo que volteara

-Ku...rt- dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos

-Sam ¿Qué sucedió?- insistió

_-Kurt tuvo un accidente-_ dije con un hilo de voz

* * *

**PoV Burt **

Carole había preparado la mejor cena del universo, ella siempre hacia eso, Finn llegó a casa temprano junto con Luke, habían ido a comprar los últimos encargos de Kurt para la boda y nos disponíamos a cenar

Le llame a Kurt para saber si había llegado bien y preguntarle por la princesa, pero no respondía, Marley supuso que estaría hablando con sus padres y por eso no respondía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que Luke lo sentía también

Decidí llamarle a Sam para preguntarle sobre mi hijo pero su respuesta no me alentó bastante

_-¿Cómo que no se ha comunicado?-_

-He estado llamándole pero no responde así que supuse que estaba con Blaine ¿Está todo bien?-

_-No, tuvimos un imprevisto en el plan y solo nos dejó aquí, he estado llamándole a su hotel y a su celular pero no responde-_

-Seguiré llamando, Gracias Sam-

_-Burt si sabes algo por favor dímelo- _

Hablábamos en la cena de las cartas de aceptación de las universidades cuando el teléfono sonó, me levanté a responder pero no pude reconocer el número

-Familia Hummel-Hudson...soy su padre... ¿Qué?- dije buscando apoyó de mi esposa, mis hijos, mi nuera y mi nieto

-¿Papá?- dijo Luke

-_Kurt..._\- no pude terminar la frase pero sabía que ellos entendían que mi hijo, mi pequeño, había sufrido un accidente, dije su nombre para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**PoV Blaine**

¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Acaso quería ponerme histérico? ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso Kurt había estado aquí? ¿Acaso él había tenido un accidente?

Mire directamente a Sam quien tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, él nunca lloraba, mi hija había comenzado a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte, y mis pensamientos se habían vuelto un martirio en mi mente.

Fue que hasta que escuchamos que sonó el teléfono, Sam se acercó a mí para sostener a mi hija en lo que respondía el teléfono, y que por instinto, puse la llamada en altavoz

_-¿Blaine? ¿Amor?-_

Conocía esa voz, la voz que había provocado muchas cosas y muchos problemas, la voz de Xavier

_-¿Qué sucede?- respondí_

_-He estado esperándote por más de una hora ¿Ya vienes en camino?- _

Y recordé, después de que me dejara besar por él, me había invitado a una cena importante donde se juntarían varios buffet de abogados y si dábamos una buena reputación, podríamos ser contratados por ellos, había sido a esa cena el lugar al que habían huido mis padres cuando se hartaron de escuchar a Illaly llorar.

_-Sam está aquí, al igual que mi hija, no podré ir-_

_-Amor recuerda que esto es importante, puedes dejárselos a los abuelos de ella y venir, sabes lo que tu padre ha dicho de ti, todos están maravillados contigo, no pueden esperar a que llegues-_

_-Los abuelos de MI hija no están aquí- _

_-No lo comprendo, ¿entonces quien los llevo? Que yo recuerde Sam no es muy hábil manejando- _

Sam me miro como enfadado y tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos pero antes de que lo insultara por el celular hable

_-Kurt- _fue lo único que tuve el valor de decir

_-Amor, considera venir ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que el pasado vuelva a lastimarte, recuerda que no hizo nada por detener a tus padres, ¿Quién te asegura que ahora viene a hacerlo?- _

No quise escuchar nada más de él, así que colgué el teléfono, y lo deje en la cama, estábamos esperando noticias de Kurt pero nadie nos llamaba, había hablado con Cooper por mensaje, no me sentía con el valor de escuchar la voz de mi hermano, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente me tiraría a llorar, cosa que aún no hacía, no sabía porque aún no estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas ni de donde obtuve "fortaleza", me sentía como en mi pesadilla personal, aquella pesadilla que viví durante meses esperando que Burt Hummel no confesara lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

Después de un par de horas, volvió a sonar mi celular, y volví a ponerlo en altavoz, sabía que Sam estaba bastante enojado conmigo, pero no quería esconderle más cosas

_-¿Hola?-_ pregunté

_-¿Blaine? – _escuche la voz de Luke al otro lado de la línea

_-Dinos que no es cierto-_ pidió Sam

_-Lo es, le hablaron a mi papá, dijeron que habían estado llamando a las últimas personas en las que encontraron en su celular de llamadas más recientes, estamos en camino a Idaho-_

-_I… ¿Idaho?- _No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando _-¿Por qué a Idaho?-_

_-Fue el lugar donde tuvo el accidente, lo van a trasladar a un hospital allá- _dijo al momento en que su voz se quebró

Aly despertó después de un rato de haberse quedado dormida para volver a llorar

_-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva llorando?- pregunto una voz que no era Luke…era Carole _

_-Como más de seis horas, se ha quedado dormida por momentos- _

_-No es cierto, dios mío- dijo Burt al otro lado de la línea _

_-¿Qué pasa Burt?- pregunté mientras arrullaba a mi hija _

_-Creo que Aly lo presintió- _

Era cierto, estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no me di cuenta que la conexión entre ellos es tan fuerte, _una conexión_ _de padre e hija_, que Illaly había presentido el accidente, por eso no dejaba de llorar

_-¿Cómo se irán de Ohio a Idaho?-_ pregunto Sam, con la voz más suave de lo normal

_-Sebastián- respondió Luke_

El hijo de Smythe, claro, ellos tenían aviones privados, un lujo que mis padres contaban también, pero que aún no era partidario de compartirlo con ellos

Los últimos minutos de la llamada fue para aclarar los detalles, le enviarían un texto a Sam con el nombre y dirección del hospital, quienes irían y cuándo llegarán para que pudiéramos trasladarnos hacia allá.

* * *

Después de muchas horas de llorar, Aly se había quedado profundamente dormida de nuevo, pero ni Sam ni yo pudimos dormir lo que restaba del tiempo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían?- dije estando acostado con Illaly dormida en mis brazos

-Kurt quería darte la sorpresa, estuvo ahorrando durante muchos meses, a pesar de los gastos que había propuesto hacer para la boda, todos lo sabíamos, excepto tú, me pidió que no lo confesara, que viera como estaban las cosas por aquí y aun sabiendo que tienes problemas con tus padres quiso aventurarse en hacer este viaje- menciono mi amigo acariciando los risos de mi hija

-No estoy saliendo con Xavier, él sabe lo que siento por Kurt-

-Te dice "amor" y te vimos que lo besaste-

-Es como un escudo, para evitar que nos molesten, Sam, antes solía ser el más gilipollas de la existencia del mundo, pero cuando regrese aquí, declare que era gay sin pedirle permiso a mis padres, lo dije para que se supiera que me enamore de un chico y que tengo una hermosa hija que es tan igual a él, mis padres no soportaron tal bochorno por lo cual fue cuando me rencontré con Xavier, él ha sido el escudo de mis padres, ya que es un "gay honrado", por eso dijeron que mi hija es su ahijada en lugar de su nieta-

-¿Por qué lo besaste?-

-Por tonto, por pensar que Kurt ya me había olvidado, para no querer quedarme estancado en el pasado, por eso lo hice, había acordado conmigo mismo darle una oportunidad y fue cuando llegaron ustedes y me entere de todo esto- dije con lágrimas amenazantes y ahora no sé qué pasará si él no lo logra-

-Dijiste lo mismo cuando paso lo de Aly, cuando nació, las probabilidades eran nulas para que Kurt sobreviviera y lo hizo, sé que lo va a lograr y podrán hablar y arreglar las cosas que no han podido hacer-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, que en realidad habían pasado un par de horas, Sam recibió un mensaje del número de Finn

-¿Qué dice?-

Me mostro el mensaje "_Kootenai Health Hospital, Idaho…estado grave"_

-Tenemos que ir a Idaho- mencione

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- pregunto

Al momento que iba a entregarle su celular, otro mensaje llegó, esta vez de Elliott

"_Amigo, no sé qué estés haciendo, ni cómo es que paso todo esto, Kurt hablo con Sebastián antes del accidente pero no ha querido comentarnos nada, necesitan venir a Idaho, Kurt está realmente grave, llevamos aquí menos de dos horas, sigue en urgencias, lo van a intervenir quirujicamente, hemos pedido que esperen hasta que llegues con Al y tal vez con Blaine ya que…no creen que sobreviva, vengan lo antes posible"_

-¿Quién es?-

Le tendí su celular, y me levante a hacer una maleta de manera rápida, él cambió de ropa a mi hija y la cargó, tome su maleta y salimos al garaje, no me sentía en condiciones de conducir, pero debía hacerlo, ya que si le pedía al chofer que nos llevara mis padres se opondrían, hasta que recordé que Isabelle tenía un transporte veloz y podíamos llegar en menos de una hora, así que fuimos con ella.

Y efectivamente, en menos de una hora estábamos tomando el transporte hacia el hospital, Aly había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, Sam trataba de arrullarla pero era imposible, ella sabía perfectamente lo de Kurt.

En cuanto el chofer de Isabelle freno en la entrada, salí corriendo, ella estaba en mis brazos

-¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel?

La enfermera tecleo y después de unos segundos me envió a urgencias, Sam venía detrás de mí, antes de abrir las puertas de urgencias lo espere y entramos

Estaban varias personas como el día en el que Kurt había sido hospitalizado la noche que Illaly nació, parecía que había vuelto en el tiempo hasta ese día, Burt al vernos me abrazo y después de unos segundos me dijo que si podía cargar a su nieta, y se la entregue mientras que yo veía a todos, Sam preguntaba por lo que había sucedido, nadie parecía notarme a excepción de Burt Sebastián fue el primero en voltear y caminar hacia mí, y cuando menos sentí, un golpe me tiro al suelo

-¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!- dijo alterado -¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡SI ÉL MUERE VA A SER TU CULPA BLAINE, TU CULPA!-

Elliott corrió a detenerlo, antes de que siguiera golpeándome y antes de que yo pudiera responder a sus golpes.

Nos sacaron de la sala para poder trasladar a Kurt al quirófano, no pude verlo, nadie pudo más que Burt, y cuando salió de la habitacion estaba desbordado en lágrimas, quería acercarme, pero sabía perfectamente que todo en este segundo estaba en mi contra, no sabía que había sido lo que Kurt le había dicho a Sebastián ni mucho menos lo que este le había dicho al resto de las personas que estábamos aquí pero él tenía razón…si Kurt muere, sería mi culpa.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, Carole había logrado calmar a Aly después de que Kurt fue metido al quirófano, estaba dormida, y deshidratada de tanto llorar, así que tenía un pequeño aparatito que le daba suero, Sam hablaba con Finn y con Sebastián, Marley no había podido viajar por Cory y lo comprendía, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese segundo en el que yo estaba apartado de todos pero a la vez tan cerca sin el valor suficiente de acercarme y hablar.

No había querido sentarme, para que no notaran mis nervios, así que me quede en un lado de una especie de mostrador esperando a que llegaran y nos dieran noticias, me pasaba el rato solamente pensando en él.

En el segundo menos pensado, la puerta se abrió lo que me hizo voltear hacia ella, y vi cuando entraba un chico con cabello algo crecido, un poco más alto que yo, y de ojos azules entro en la habitacion, lo había visto antes y el chico me observo durante un momento y volteo a ver a Luke, camino hacia Carole y se puso de rodillas, dándole un beso en la frente a mi hija, mis acciones no se definían, me sentía como ido de la faz de la tierra por solo un instante.

El chico se acercó a donde estaba Burt, quien al verlo le hizo señales de que esperaban los resultados de la operación, no sabía de qué lo estaban operando pero estaba seguro que era algo que podía definir si vivía o moría

Tenía ganas de enfrentármele ya que, aun hablando con Burt, aquel muchacho no dejaba de mirarme pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que nada en este segundo estaba a mi favor, lo había visto antes, algo me decía que lo había visto antes, hasta que recordé una fotografía, de él junto a Kurt, él muchacho del beso en el aeropuerto, el muchacho de la ceremonia, el muchacho de mis pesadillas, el muchacho que me estaba quitando a Kurt, no cabía duda de una cosa…él es Charlie.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

**PoV Blaine**

No podía creer que Charlie estuviera ahí, en la misma parte del hospital donde estaba yo, me sentía tan solo e indefenso, ya que Sebastián no dejaba de mencionar que si sucedía algo con Kurt sería totalmente mi culpa, y tenía razón sobre eso, era mi culpa, por querer aparentar algo de lo que no soy y que claramente nunca llegaría a ser, una persona libre sin pasado que le atormentara.

Después de un rato, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire y a pensar las cosas, no sabía exactamente porque había salido, solamente quería que todo fuera una pesadilla pero era mi pesadilla personal, los demonios de mi pasado habían regresado para atormentar mis decisiones.

Estaba fuera del hospital, en una especie de jardín, era bonito, había muchas plantas y uno que otro doctor hablando entre ellos sobre otros casos, como tomando un descanso, no podía pensar en que estuvieran hablando de Kurt y de la operación, así que regrese a donde estaban reunidos todos para escuchar lo que había sucedido, al rato de estar ahí, un grupo pequeño de doctores pidieron hablar con Burt y Carole en privado, ellos se retiraron con los doctores y mi mente me jugaba tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar

-No hubo complicaciones en la operación, pero piensan que es mejor que lo trasladen a Ohio- menciono Carole cuando se reunieron con nosotros

-¿Cuándo lo trasladarían?- pregunto Luke

-Si reunimos el dinero, lo harán hoy en la noche- respondió Burt enseñándole a su hijo mayor el costo del traslado

-Es bastante- menciono Finn

-Puedo pagarlo yo- comenté ganándome la mirada de todos –Puedo hacerlo-

-Yo puedo pagar lo que le han hecho durante estos días- menciono Sebastián

Comenzaron a correr los trámites para que pudieran trasladarlo en la noche, así como informarnos de quienes viajarían con él, irían Burt y Luke junto con un par de paramédicos, y el resto de nosotros nos repartimos entre los dos aviones con los que habíamos llegado, para salir y llegar a Ohio en el tiempo que llegarían con Kurt.

Finn durante el viaje le llamo a Marley para que pudiera ir al hospital, y para mi suerte, Charlie había viajado con nosotros, y él tenía en sus brazos a Aly quien lo miraba confundida, y al verme extendió sus brazos hacia mí, fui por ella y él me la entregó, se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a mi cuello y la abrace, era la primera que me abrazaba después de aquella llamada, creo que a nadie le importaba lo que yo sentía, solo quería quedarme en sus brazos aferrando mi vida a mi hija.

-Ella es parecida a ti- levante mi vista y vi que estaba hablando conmigo

-No, ella es idéntica a Kurt- dije mirándolo

El asintió y regreso a su posición, había sido algo incómodo pero me agradaba que reconociera que es mi hija

Al llegar, bajamos y tomamos transportes para ir al hospital, era mi primera vez en Ohio después de meses de no estar aquí, y confirme lo que pensaba, mi cuerpo estaba en Seattle pero mi alma y mi corazón se habían quedado aquí

Cuando arribamos al hospital, lo habían metido en una habitacion y lo estaban examinando, Marley ya estaba ahí junto con Quinn quien tenía en sus brazos a Cory y Rachel quien tenía a Beth con ella, Puck estaba hablando con Carole y Jesse, novio de Rachel estaba con él, Cooper también estaba ahí, y tanto él como mi hermana al verme corrieron y nos abrazaron, fui la primera vez que lloraba desde la noticia, Marley me sostuvo a mi hija y abrace con más fuerza a Cooper

Cuando logre calmarme, tomamos turnos para verlo, primero pasaría Burt junto con Carole, después entraría Luke y después de él entraría yo

Mi turno había llegado después de hora y media de esperar, solamente aceptarían cinco visitas diarias por lo cual después de mi suponía que entraría Finn a verlo, no había tanto problema que entrara sin protecciones azules como las que usaban otras personas, así que cuando estaba esperando que Luke saliera solamente miraba hacia la izquierda donde estaban todos tras una puerta, mi mirada se vio a desviarse cuando Luke salió de la habitacion llorando

-Es tu turno amigo- dijo saliendo, aguarde mi respiración y gire la llave

Entre y cerré la puerta, aun dándole la espalda a él, conté hasta cinco y me gire, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue su hermoso rostro lleno de cortadas y moretones, así como el resto de su cuerpo, perdí el suelo, lo que me hizo recargarme en la puerta, tome fuerzas y camine hacia donde estaba, con lágrimas amenazando salir tome su mano y estaba fría

_-Lo siento tanto- _fue lo único que pude decir

* * *

Me quede sin palabras, solamente lloraba y acariciaba con una mano su cabello mientras repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía y con la otra aun sostenía su mano, como lo hice cuando estuvo hospitalizado de cuando había nacido nuestra hija, aunque supuse que era tarde ya que entro una enfermera, lo reviso y salió

_-¿Blaine?- _escuche una voz que me hizo despertar, y lamentablemente comprobé que no era una pesadilla, voltee hacia la puerta y vi a Charlie a medio entrar

-¿Es tu turno?- mencione de la manera más amable posible

-No, de hecho, hemos acordado que pases la noche con él- dijo entrando a la habitacion y caminando hacia Kurt

Vi como él tomaba su otra mano, la mano derecha y la sostenía con sus dos manos

-Volveré mañana por la mañana, me han dado el primer turno de la mañana-

* * *

Marley entro después de un rato junto con Finn, Sebastián y Elliott

-¿Por qué están aquí todos?- pregunté

-Hay un problema- menciono Elliott –La boda es este sábado y no sabemos si debemos cancelarla o que siga en pie todo-

Cada uno de ellos dio su punto de vista, pero sabía que Kurt se había esmerado demasiado en los preparativos de la boda

-Podría seguir en pie todo, en lugar de esperar a que Kurt despierte, es algo que él hubiera querido, nada le hacía más feliz que planear sus bodas- mencione sin estar realmente consiente de lo que decía

-Podemos esperar si es necesario- dijo Elliott

-Estoy de acuerdo con Blaine- menciono Finn –Él dejo las instrucciones de lo que debíamos hacer, y supongo que él no quisiera que se cancelaran-

-Entonces supongo que las bodas siguen en pie- comento Sebastián mirando a un inconsciente Kurt


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

**PoV Blaine**

La noche había sido para contemplar el rostro con el que millones de veces soñé verlo al despertar, pero que ahora no podía verme

-Verte inmerso en este sueño donde nadie puede molestarte me ha dado una idea de lo que sucede cada vez que estas cerca de mí- empecé a hablar -Primero fue cuando te viole estando drogado dando como resultado a nuestra hija, después fue confesarle la verdad a Cooper sin saber que estabas escuchando, causando que hayas huido de la ciudad, traerte de vuelta a casa y el nacimiento tan difícil de Aly, hablar con mis padres sobre ti y mi hija y que me hayan obligado a irme después de ver tu intento por demostrarles que me necesitabas, y yo solamente hui de la responsabilidad no porque no amara a nuestra pequeña, sino porque pensaba en el daño que ya te había causado y no quería causar más locuras en tu vida, perdóname Kurt…Perdóname-

Realmente no sé qué hora era cuando Charlie regreso, y los iba a dejar a solas

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, no diré nada-

Asentí y salí pero verlo entrar y sentarse junto a él, verle acariciar su rostro me dieron celos pero preferí retirarme antes de hacer un escandalo

-¿El paciente es su pareja?- pregunto una enfermera

-Algo así-

-¿Quiere seguir escuchando lo que sucede en su habitación?-

Ella camino hacia otra habitación y me mostro la ventana que había de un lado de la habitación de Kurt

-Nadie podrá verlo, mientras no haga cosas tontas, mientras tanto puede quedarse aquí a escuchar-

La mire y le agradecí con la mirada, se escuchaba todo perfectamente, aunque era necesario que tuviera la vista en la ventana y mis oídos en el teléfono donde se escuchaba el audio.

* * *

**PoV Charlie**

Entré y tome su rostro entre mis manos, tan inconsciente, tan fuera de aquí me hizo recordar lo que hice el día del accidente

_Mi día no había sido el mejor de todos, ya que no habían enviado las cartas de aceptación de las universidades, había aplicado para distintas aunque la mayoría estaban cerca de donde Kurt había enviado sus cartas y no fue porque yo quisiera acosarlo, sino que cuando volví a verlo en Georgia con su hermano, los sentimientos que tenía por el desde segundo grado resurgieron como si hubiesen estado dormidos._

_Estando en la mesa de café que tengo en mi departamento, me puse a analizar todo lo poco que he vivido con Kurt, la vez de su cumpleaños 14 que le invite a ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, yo sabía desde ese entonces que era diferente y había algo que él era diferente también, le invite y le dije que lo vería en la salida, y cuando llegamos a mi casa, contemplarlo jugando había empezado como una estrategia para desconcertarlo pero cambiaron los planes, contemplaba cada facción de su rostro _

_-¿Todo bien?- menciono sin dejar de ver el televisor _

_-Sí- respondí _

_Al terminar el juego, lo besé, no como en las películas, fue algo totalmente subido de tono contemplando que éramos unos niños de catorce, y nos comportábamos como adultos, seguíamos besándonos hasta que sonó su celular y tuvo que irse._

_Después de ese día, lo vi en el funeral de su mamá, no pude acercarme ya que no quería molestarlo, vi cuando grito queriendo irse con ella y su papá deteniéndolo, esa escena partió mi corazón bastante, pero los días siguientes a ese día no volví a verlo, hasta que un Sábado, un camión de mudanzas se paró en su casa y vi que los únicos que se habían ido era su papá y él, no vi a Luke desde el funeral. _

-Después de ese día…el que te fuiste, siempre que iba al cementerio a ver a tu mamá, y rezar por que volviera a verte algún día, y pasaron años dónde no sabía nada de ti, y eso era difícil para mí pero aun así lo hacía, aunque sabía que ya no volveríamos a estar juntos-

_Durante la preparatoria, había recibido una clase sobre sexualidad en donde explicaron que los hombres que son gay podrían ser portadores de un gen que puede permitir crear vida en sus cuerpos, era fácil detectarlo, así que tuve que mentir para conseguir dinero y hacerme el examen médico, en dónde dio negativo, por eso cuando te vi de nuevo, hace un año y meses te pregunté si tú eras portador después de que me confesaras que tenías una hija_

-Aunque el tiempo ese día no estaba a mi favor ya que tenía que regresar al trabajo pidiéndote verte al día siguiente, pero caminando hacia allá, no podía caber en la felicidad de haberte visto, tan perfecto y diferente como eras antes de tu partida-

_La despedida fue dura para mí pero me habías prometido que volverías con tu hija para que pudiera conocer a la pequeña y mantenernos en contacto, lo que hizo que te prometiera que estaría aquí para ti siempre_

-Me fue imposible conseguir el permiso de faltar para la fiesta del primer año de Illaly, pero vivirlo en video me hizo sentir que estaba ahí al igual de ver tus intentos por hacer que Aly dijera papá, y verte llorar de la felicidad –

_La primera video llamada que hicimos entre nosotros, nos sorprendimos de estar hablando por ocho horas y veintiocho minutos, sin parar hasta que estabas por quedarte dormido, despedirnos y no podía dejar de sonreír como torpe y buscar en internet el vuelo que me traería aquí, a Ohio_

_Cuando escuche que tus amigos te preguntaron sobre mí y escuchar que ya no sentías nada por mí me hizo levantarme de la mesa de la cafetería y caminar hasta tu mesa y escuchar a Sam describirme y a ti preguntar que como sabia mi manera de vestir y decir a tu espalda "Porque posiblemente alguien viajo a verte", pero cuando te levantaste a abrazarme y decirme sorprendido que hacia aquí me sentí más reconfortado, y tomar el resto del día para ir a tu casa, presentarme a Carole y después subir y ver a tu hija_

-Verte cargarla y cuando ella enfoco su mirada en mi hicieron que perdiera mi respiración, y ella extendió sus brazos hacia mí y la cargue fue lo segundo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, decirte lo hermosa que es y escuchar que era tu mejor regalo fue lo más bonito que había escuchado jamás-

_Aquella noche que no podías dormir y me confesaste que te preocupaba Blaine, era la primera vez que lo mencionabas y mi curiosidad era más que pregunté si él es el padre de tu niña y dijiste que sí ya no sabía que más decir, solamente tome tu mano y te sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, al siguiente día me llevaste a tu escuela y te sentí incomodo ya que tus amigos no dejaban de apartarte de mí, hasta que Puck me llevo a los entrenamientos de su equipo y solamente hablábamos por mensajes y Finn me regreso a tu casa y no te vi durante ese día, hasta que despertaste y yo estaba jugando con ella y decirte que hacíamos despiertos tan temprano, aunque fue toda una aventura cambiarla porque jamás había cambiado a un bebé, pero ella fue muy paciente y pude hacerlo rápido para dejarte descansar_

-Levantarme y hacerles el desayuno sin antes darte un beso en la mejilla fue especial para mí, porque por primera vez me sentí parte de una familia aunque no era la mía, ya que sé que jamás podre reemplazar a Blaine-

_Mi semana en Ohio había llegado a su fin, y ver a muchos de tus amigos en el aeropuerto despidiéndome fue algo tan bueno, Marley diciéndome que me cuidara y pidiéndole que me tuvieran al tanto del crecimiento de Cory, Finn invitándome a la boda, Mercedes alentando mi manera de vestir, Sam y su manera ruda de despedirme, despedirme y prometerle juguetes a Cory viéndolo reír y cargar a Aly y despedirme enterrando su cabecita en mi cuello y rodeándolo con sus manitas me hicieron querer llorar, jamás había sentido tanto amor puro en mi vida_

-El momento en el que dijiste que me querías, fue el mejor de todos los momentos, decirte que también te quería y que cuidaras a la bebé fue algo inesperado pero que me había gustado el haberlo dicho, le di un beso a Aly quien estaba en tus brazos, y después de años, te besé y cuando me respondiste, por dios, quería quedarme ahí, besándote, pero tuve que irme-

_Cuando mandaste el video de Aly diciéndote por fin papi, llore como no tienes idea, ya que jamás había visto algo así y ver tu rostro fue emotivo, así que volví a planear otro viaje a Ohio y fue cuando me viste fuera de tu casa y te pregunte sobre Aly que estaba en Seattle y Sam si era tu pareja por la reacción del aeropuerto y me contaste que Blaine ya tenía pareja y que al parecer todo era oficial y después de todo, el preguntarte que habías sentido cuando te bese y preguntarte que pasaría si quisiera volver a hacerlo, y verte subir me hizo sentir culpable_

-Fue cuando realmente me di cuenta que jamás podre reemplazarlo, así que decidí no quedarme en tu casa, así que regrese por la mañana por mis cosas justificando a Carole que viajaría y que no te había comentado nada, ya no podía con eso-

_Cuando decidí regresar, fui a tu casa y de nuevo me abrió Carole, hasta en la noche que llego un carro y pensé que era el tuyo pero era Cooper quien me envío a llevarte ropa y comida el día que te habías quedado a hacer los anuarios ¿recuerdas?, y me dijiste de la violación y me instruiste en armar los libros, te pregunte por tus compañeros hasta que llegamos a Blaine y entendía la fascinación hacia él, y te fuiste a cambiarte y me escuchaste cantar aquella canción y subiste tu mano a mi cuello y la mía viajo a tu mejilla _

_-¿Recuerdas tu pregunta?- cuestionaste_

_-Sí, te pregunte que que pasaría si quería besarte otra vez- _

_-¿Por qué no lo descubres?- _

-Te acercaste a mí y me besaste, separándote unos segundos y decidí volver a hacerlo hasta que te separaste totalmente y me sonreíste, hasta que esa noche, me quede en tu cama ya que Cooper seguía en tu casa, y te metiste ahí y me ofrecí a dormir en el suelo, hasta que vi que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y me pediste que me quedara contigo, donde me volviste a besar y te habías quedado dormido susurrando su nombre _"Blaine"-_

_Te pregunte en el desayuno si nos veías como pareja y cuando confesaste que aún lo amas, rompió mucho dentro de mí, y decirte que estaba dispuesto a vivir con eso con tal de estar contigo, así que me fui_

_No tuviste tanto tiempo hace un par de semanas que fuiste a Georgia el día que venias de regreso y cuando me dijiste que ibas a Seattle a recuperar a Blaine, te entendí y dije que siempre estaría aquí para ti,_

-Cuando me abrazaste y preguntaste si estábamos bien, te dije que sí, sabiendo que todo dentro de mí estaba destrozado, y prometiste que irías a mi graduación una semana después de la boda...- dije sumido en lágrimas -Y recibi esa llamada y no podia creerlo, yo no puedo creerlo, esto es una pesadilla...tienes que despertar Kurt..._Te quiero tanto_-

Tome su mano y la bese mientras canté _"__Recuérdame, ahora que ya decidiste ir con él__, que sea lo que deba ser, aunque a mí me toque perder"_

Mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que deje salir después de cantar esa parte, y estando consiente que por más que él sea la persona de la que estoy enamorada, su corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

-Sé que lo amas, Blaine, _él nunca ha dejado de hacerlo_\- dije en lagrimas mirando hacia la ventana


	25. Chapter 25

PoV Brittany

Me separe del beso con Jonhnan, y lo mire, me sentía totalmente apenada con lo que acababa de pasar, pero no fui capaz de retractarme de lo que había hecho ya que una parte de mi quería hacerlo desde que lo conocía pero había ocupado su atención para besarlo, me sentía mal, quise reincorporarme pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba totalmente, no tenía respuesta de mi cuerpo

-¿Estas más tranquila?- preguntó

-Sí, aunque sigo sintiéndome la mayor basura del universo-

-¿Por qué dices eso Britt?-

-Es complicado, no se como reaccionare mañana, ya que debo ir a trabajar-

-Pero podrías renunciar si tú quisieras-

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles-

Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando sonó su celular, se levantó hacia la ventana y yo sorbí un trago más del café

-Era Harry- mis ojos se posaron en Jonhnan pensando que algo le había sucedido a mi amigo –Tranquila, quería saber si estabas conmigo-

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento?, necesito ver como esta Kurt-

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Eso es justamente lo que me gustaría saber, no lo había visto tan deprimido-

* * *

Después de un rato, y ya sintiéndome mejor, regresamos al departamento, Jonhnan me agarraba de la mano y no me hacía sentir incomoda, me agradaba la protección que me proporcionaba

Harry abrió la puerta y nos dijo que pasáramos sin hacer tanto ruido, pero me quede pasmada al ver a aquel chico, Dave en la habitacion hablando con Kurt, y reaccione, era el chico de la fotografía que me había mostrado la primera noche que pasamos juntos en la universidad

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- le pregunte a Harry

-Llevan quince minutos hablando, Kurt abrió la puerta cuando él llego, creo que no pudo evitar que estuviera ni que quisiera hablar con él, después entraron a la habitacion y he estado esperando a que me diga algo para pedirle que se vaya o por si necesita algo-

-¿Realmente te gusta el chico, verdad hermano?- Comento Jonhnan

Vi como Harry bajaba su vista y volteaba a ver a mi amigo, en el momento en el que el volteo hacia afuera viéndonos, Dave se levantó, le dijo algo y después salió de la habitacion, se despidió de nosotros cortésmente y salió del departamento

Kurt tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, se veía cansado con demasiadas ojeras y no me agradaba para nada verlo así, me miro y corrí a abrazarlo, estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido para que se pusiera de esa manera cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, para mi sorpresa era Santana

-Regresare pronto y hablaremos lo prometo-

Ella miro con enojo a Jonhnan y a Harry y salí detrás de ella

-¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?-

-Estaba ocupada- dije sin querer hacer pelea, sabía que si le respondía de mala manera nunca me dejaría de molestar

-¿Con ese tipo y el otro chico?-

-Son amigos míos y de Kurt, tienen derecho a visitarnos-

-Vendrás conmigo en este momento- dijo bajando las escaleras

Baje con ella y me subí al automóvil, lo arranco y condujo hasta su departamento, para mi corazón roto y esperanzas nulas, me obligaba a mí misma a aceptar el mandato del contrato, solo era una amante, ella no tendría esa capacidad de pensar libremente o por lo menos no ahora en lo cual yo podía encajar en su vida o en la forma que ella llevaba

-Me tienes esperándote- dijo besándome

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como si no lo conociera, necesitando sentirme, no era un poco más alta que yo y podía manipular mis movimientos para su beneficio.

-Te deseo tanto- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que mi sexo comenzara a actuar involuntariamente, caminamos hasta su habitacion y me desnudo, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos deslizando mi ropa y sus intenciones nubladas como siempre, donde no sabía si quería hacerme suya o simplemente saciar sus deseos, recostando mi anatomía en su cama

-_Tómame_\- susurre al sentir sus manos llegar al centro de mi cuerpo y viéndola a los ojos, llenos de deseo al igual que los míos, cuando sentí que había quitado todas las prendas que poseía en ese momento, un escalofrió recorrió mi interior cuando con sus manos me volteo quedando de pecho en el colchón

-Eres mi esclava Britt, no puedes dejarme- dijo mordiendo mi trasero y recorriendo con su lengua el espacio de separación entre ellas, uno de sus dedos recorría mi clítoris y el otro amenazaba con entrar –Chupa- ordeno y obedecí

Un placer fue sentir su dedo dentro, después un segundo y esperar un tercero fue mi perdición, movía, los metía y sacaba en un vaivén de velocidad imposible de contener, cuando ya no los sentí mi cuerpo reacciono ante la pérdida, que fue reemplazada por su lengua

Su experta lengua me hacía sostener su cabello obligándola a quedarse donde estaba y que me proporcionara placer, fue hasta que un orgasmo sentí formarse en mi interior, y dejándolo escapar, ella me sonrío ante la potente sensación que había provocado en mi

Me entregue de nuevo a su merced, sabiendo que de una manera a otra, solamente era su juguete sexual.

* * *

Tuve que regresar a casa después de todo, pase a comprar algunas cosas para la cena pero realmente no me alcanzaba para nada, no había llevado ni mi celular ni la cartera, mientras Santana dormía le robe un poco de efectivo y me fui del departamento, cuando iba saliendo, Quinn venia llegando, supuse que se aburría de tener solo una amante que buscaba tener dos, pero no opine nada, simplemente me fui

Toque la puerta del departamento y Jonhnan me miraba y me abrazo, sus brazos me daban un gran alivio… si tan solo supiera que fui débil de nuevo, me indico que estaban preparando la cena y que fuera a despertar a Kurt, toque su puerta y lo vi dormido

-¿Kurt?-

Volteo a verme y aunque la habitacion estaba totalmente obscura, podía ver sus lágrimas acumuladas

-Vamos a cenar, tienes que comer algo-

El asintió y se levantó de la cama, le ayude a llegar al comedor, sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien, y no solamente había sido por lo que sea que haya sucedido con Blaine, había algo dentro de él, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido, supuse que un poco de compañía le haría bien, por lo que salí a la terraza a llamarle a su hermanastro Finn, quien me conto lo que había sucedido el día que regreso a New York, le habían detectado cáncer a su padre y Finn le llamo apenas una semana atrás, ya que decían los doctores que estaba avanzando y él aún no lo sabe.

Cuando regrese, vi que estaba comiendo un poco de sopa caliente y me alegro verlo haciendo eso, había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte el enterarse de lo de su padre y que no haya tenido el permiso de irse, pero sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, Blaine tenía que ver en esto.

-¿Por qué decías que era complicada tu historia con tu jefa?- pregunto Jonhnan

Kurt me miro y sabía que no podíamos seguir ocultando la historia

-Desde hace un par de meses ambos trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero tenemos una doble profesión- comencé

-Somos los "juguetes sexuales" de nuestros jefes- dijo Kurt, había sido la primera palabra que había expresado después de mucho tiempo, o por lo menos en mi presencia

Durante la cena nos contó lo que había sucedido, todo lo que le confeso a Blaine, los mensajes de su celular, su corazón estaba destrozado, era la primera vez que el sentía algo por alguien después de Dave, el regreso de este a su vida y lo confundido y atormentado que se sentía, lo usado que había sido por mi culpa.

-No entiendo algo- dijo Harry – ¿Por qué están con esas personas? ¿Por qué estuviste con Blaine y porque tu Britt estas con Santana?-

-Porque nos volvimos sus amantes, un contrato valido que somos sus esclavos por así decirlo- dije viéndolos, ambos tenían la expresión de sorpresa más controversial, no era fácil confesarles que éramos amantes por contrato, no por amor

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo eso?-

-Ambos menos de un año- respondí

-¿Por qué aceptaron?-

-Yo fui por entrevista y como "castigo" y Britt por acuerdo desde que era una niña- comento Kurt

El resto de la noche les explicamos toda la historia sobre nosotros y nuestras historias.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se ofreció a acompañar a Kurt a la oficina a presentar su renuncia en lo que yo tenía que ir a la universidad.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

_"__Esto es difícil, sabes, hablarle a la cámara pensando que estas escuchándome, sé que tal vez no lo estás haciendo o que no veras este video como los anteriores, también entiendo que no responderás, tu estas rehaciendo tu vida en una ciudad que conoces mejor, ya que ahí viviste muchos años pero Blaine, Illaly necesita crecer con ambos padres, comienza a ser difícil el no tenerte cerca y que ella tenga que viajar de una ciudad a otra para estar con ambos, entiende no es lo mejor para una niña… ella comienza a hablar y preguntar sobre las cosas, hace unas semanas por fin dijo papi, y te envié ese video, no sé si lo ha dicho contigo pero fue el momento más especial de mi vida…tú me diste el motivo por el cual ahora vivo, pero estoy viviendo sin vivir ya que no te tengo cerca, deberíamos vivir todo esto juntos, no separados, en un solo momento y en una sola memoria, no en distintos tiempos… no entre la distancia y nosotros"_

Cerré la computadora, no podía escuchar más, no podía hacerlo, su rostro había cambiado, tenía lágrimas en los ojos las cuales recordaba, no entendía como era que no los había recibido, hasta que comprendí un hecho

-Ellos me dijeron que fue Kurt quien ya no quería verme más Coop, fueron ellos- dije abriendo la habitacion de mi hermano

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto mi hermano despertándose –Blaine, son las cuatro de la mañana-

-¿Puedes venir a mi habitación? Por favor-

Asintió, llevándose las manos al rostro, le dio un beso a Jess, quien no se había despertado y salió atrás de mí

-Nuestros padres, ellos fueron los que escondieron todo de Kurt-

-¿Puedes probarlo?-

-No, pero, solo piénsalo, Burt y Carole me dijeron una vez que yo había dicho que no quería que fuera el a Seattle, que debían ser los abuelos de nuestra niña quienes la llevaran…eso es mentira, yo no deseaba que la llevaran sus abuelos, yo quería que fuéramos nosotros-

-Pero Kurt aun así fue, sabiendo esa cuestión-

-Y mamá reacciono mal ese día, ya que estaba enojada e indignada cuando llegue, me mando a ver a Sam directamente, fue horas antes de su accidente, es claro Coop, nunca aceptaron a Kurt-

-Es algo muy duro lo que estas suponiendo hermano-

-Tal vez es duro, pero estoy seguro de ello-

* * *

PoV Charlie

No había dormido esa noche, necesitaba regresar a verlo, Mercedes estaba dentro con él y no había señales de ninguna otra persona ahí, estaba mirando por la ventana cuando ella me indico que entrara

-Charlie está aquí- le susurró al oído

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte a ella

-Estoy bien, y este campeón se está recuperando de sus lesiones internas, aunque aún no saben cuándo se va a dignar en despertar- menciono con su característico tono de animación

-Verlo ahí me recuerda a mi hermano Patrick-

-Kurt nunca me contó que tienes un hermano-

-Tenía…el murió cuando era un niño, tendría la edad de Cooper si no hubiese fallecido-

-Charlie yo…-

-Está bien bonita, fue hace mucho tiempo, hable con Finn antes de entrar, creo que hemos pasado por situaciones que a la par nos han hecho desear olvidar-

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió antes del accidente?- pregunto observándome con sus ojos cafés

-No, no lo sé. Solo se lo que le informaron a Burt en la llamada-

_Había sido un desastre, su coche y el del otro conductor quedaron totalmente irreconocibles, el señor que iba en el otro carril iba con exceso de alcohol, al parecer se quedó dormido y fue cuando volanteo, chocando con Kurt quien circulaba a un límite un poco mayor al permitido y no pudo frenar antes, supongo que venía pensando en alguna cuestión de la boda o que se yo_

-Se me hace muy raro; si el plan era recuperar a Blaine y traerlo a Ohio, ¿Por qué regresaba ese mismo día sin Sam, ni Blaine ni su hija?-

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado en Seattle…Kurt ahora esta así- mencione tocando su rostro, aunque Mercedes tenía un buen punto… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?

Después de una gran jornada, dejamos por primera vez a Burt y Carole quedarse la noche junto a Kurt, Illaly estaría presente durante la noche, pensábamos que serviría para motivar a Kurt a despertar

Solamente quedaba esa última esperanza, ya que cuando salimos hacia la sala de espera, Mercedes, Luke y yo escuchamos lo que el medico les dijo a sus padres… Kurt debía despertar por lo menos en cuatro días más, si no lo hacía iban a tener que desconectar el único aparato que lo mantenía con nosotros.

Juraría por todo lo sagrado que tengo que ver sufrir de esa manera a Burt ha sido lo peor que he presenciado además de la muerte de Patrick

A pesar del mar de lágrimas que había en la escena, mi mente se planteó una sola cosa… _¿Cómo se lo dirán a Blaine?_


	27. Chapter 27

**PoV Blaine**

Debía calmar mis pensamientos, aquellos que me decían que lo que pensaba era cierto y mis padres habían evitado todo contacto con él, vendiéndome la idea de la víctima para alejarme de mis responsabilidades, debía hacer caso de lo que sentía, no podía ser ciego, aunque al parecer era lo único que era en ese momento.

No he hablado con nadie sobre lo que sucedió ese día más que con Sam y aunque en el fondo ambos sabemos que fui el culpable, nuestra amistad le impide decirlo, pero debo hacerlo, es lo correcto, yo sé que hice mal en ocultarlo pero lo hacía por Kurt, para protegerlo y a nuestra hija, debía ir con Burt y confesarle que fui el motivo por el cual su hijo estaba distraído, el demonio detrás de sus pensamientos, el monstruo por el que su hijo se debatía entre la vida o la muerte.

Salí de la casa decidido a eso, decidido a hablar con todos y decirles lo que había ocurrido, aunque sabía que Sebastián ya debía saberlo, debía ser honesto y asumir las consecuencias de lo que provoque, mi corazón decía que no lo hiciera, que solo empeoraría las cosas pero ya no podía cargar con eso, era injusto, era totalmente irracional, mientras viajaba hacia el hospital recibí un mensaje de Elliott

_"Doug Lincoln, el conductor que chocó con Kurt acaba de morir"_

Observe la pantalla del móvil por un largo tiempo, él estaba un poco más estable que Kurt cuando lo trasladaron, Elliott había dejado su número telefónico con su esposa para cualquier situación que llegase a pasar, como ésta; baje del taxi y camine a la entrada para ver a Finn con Luke y sus padres quienes tenían en sus brazos a mi hija

-¿Puedo hablar con todos?- pedí y ellos asintieron

Entramos al comedor del hospital donde no había tantas personas

-Tengo que contarles lo que sucedió ese día...tal vez ustedes lo sabían, sabían que él iba a Seattle por mí, para la boda y para tal vez restablecer lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero todo se salió de control, si lo recuerdan...la presentación de nuestros hijos cuando mi madre dijo que mi hija era su ahijada, fue una mentira que se delató cuando él llegó a mi casa a dejar a Sam y a ella-

-¿Por qué él regresaba ese mismo día sin ninguno de ustedes?- preguntó Burt

-Cuando los tres llegaron a Seattle, fueron a mi escuela pensando que a la hora de salir y los viera todo iba a cambiar, pero estoy viviendo la mentira de mis padres...en la cual, Xavier, el chico de la fiesta es mi "pareja" y para hacer público lo que ambos teníamos, él me beso... y yo...yo le correspondí sin saber que a unos pasos de nosotros estaba Kurt, cuando me separé y voltee ya no estaba, pero estaban las flores tiradas, me acerque a ellas y vi que era su letra con un _"Klaine"_ escrito en el listón, pensé que alucinaba pero no fue así, me di cuenta que era real cuando llegue a casa y toda la discusión hasta la llamada, yo fui el causante de aquel accidente y lo lamento...- sabía que me rompería, sabía que lo haría.  
Carole tenía a mi niña pero sentí los brazos de ella recorriendo mi cuello en forma de abrazo que, fue en ese momento cuando comencé a llorar sin parar de decir lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa, de ninguno de los dos- dijo Burt llorando

Fui sincero, dije lo que había sucedido, pero no me di cuenta de que había roto una familia.

-Blaine...debes saber algo- dijo Carole sosteniendo la mano de su esposo, la mire fijamente y Burt asintió –Es probable que él ya no despierte-

-De... ¿De qué están hablando?-

-Los doctores le han dado tres días más, si no despierta por el mismo, le quitaran el aparato que lo mantiene con vida- mencionó Luke -Él se irá- solo sentí los brazos de Burt entre mi hija y yo para terminar de romperme.

Salimos de la cafetería a tomar tiempo en la sala de espera, todos excepto Finn y yo nos quedamos esperando noticias por si es que las había, se fueron a descansar y a bañarse, y aunque era mi hija de quién se trataba no quise tenerla conmigo, ella necesitaba estar con sus abuelos, yo solamente la lastimare y es lo que no quería, no debía dañarla.

-¿Qué piensas amigo?- Finn, rompiendo el silencio

-En qué haremos si él...-

-Sam apostó qué pensarías eso, y que cuando lo dijeras simplemente debía decir que las probabilidades cuando tuvo a su hija eran las mismas y que él había salido adelante, que no dudarás de la fuerza de vivir de mi hermano-

-Recuerdale a Sam que te pague-

-Sam te extraña, sabés, pero el decidió no insistir contigo porque si todos lo estamos pasando mal a causa de esto, tu debes sentirte peor así que el no se atreve a acercarse-

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? Ya sabes, antes de que hablará con ustedes-

-No, aunque cuando llegaste comenzamos a suponerlo ya que Sebastián no dejaba de gritar que si le pasaba algo iba a ser tu culpa-

-Ya no se que hacer, si tengo que hablar con ambos o no-

-Arregla este desastre Blaine, es la única manera en la que todos podemos volver a unirnos...podrías comenzar ahora mismo- voltee a verlo y mi cara reaccionó al ver dónde estaba viendo él

En la entrada del hospital venía caminando Sebastián y en los brazos de Elliott yacía dormida Nora

-¿Que está haciendo él aquí?- preguntó Sebastián

-Amor, tranquilo-

-No puedo calmarme de saber que él es culpable, no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí- -Seb, creo que podríamos hablar antes de que sigas acusandome- me levanté y de malas me siguió hasta el estacionamiento en donde por fin pudimos hablar

Pensé que todo sería gritos e insultos pero terminó siendo una combinación extraña de lágrimas, disculpas y sentimientos encontrados por parte de los dos, tratamos de mantenernos fuertes pero simplemente no pudimos.

Sebastián fijó su posición con respecto a la situación, en la cual aun después de decirle mi versión de lo ocurrido sigue pensando que soy el culpable, y no puedo negarlo, eso es lo que soy, sigo arruinando vidas a pesar de que dije que no lo haría

Caminamos para entrar de nuevo a la cafetería donde estaban comiendo Elliott, Nora y Finn, tomamos el ascensor para ahorrarnos algo de tiempo y en cuanto las puertas iban a cerrarse, Xavier apareció en la entrada del hospital.


	28. Chapter 28

**PoV Blaine**

-No puede ser- dije mirando a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse

-¿Quién es él?-

-El escudo- mencioné ya le había contado esa historia, así que Sebastián ya sabía de quién estaba hablando

-Tienes que alejarlo de aquí, hacer que vuelva de donde vino-

-Eso haré- dije en el momento que se abrían las puertas -Volveré abajo, tú ve con el resto-

Xavier se había sentado en la sala de espera, no había pedido información porque desconocía todos los datos de Kurt, eso estaba bien...para mí, caminé hacia él y hablamos, había venido como informante de mis padres, para convencerme de volver pero no acepté, lo dejé hablando solo y regrese arriba, él prometió que se iría y así fue.

Camine por el pasillo y deteniendome en la ventana de su habitación, estaba Carole dentro, no contaba con nadie en el mundo, me sentía como el primer día que llegué a Ohio, con ese mismo miedo que ahora, a excepción de que cuando llegue no estaba solo, tenía el apoyo de mis hermanos y en ese tiempo de mi prima, pero ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que me ayudara, así que llamé a Isabelle, ella sabía de Kurt, y aun así fue más difícil contarle que tenía _tres días para despertar, tres días, tres días... _mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirlo desde que me lo dijeron. Ella, tenía que conocerlo, tenía que darme fe, ella me prometió que vendría mañana.

El tiempo estaba corriendo en mi contra, queriéndome dar a entender que había hecho todo mal, las palabras de Sebastián rondaban mi mente a cada segundo -_Si le sucede algo será tú culpa-, _lo sería, ya lo sabía, toda la situación me hizo recordar cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, cuando todos nos sentíamos tristes de haber perdido y Mr. Shue decía que no debíamos ponernos así pero realmente, nadie te prepara para el final, ese momento en el que el show termina, las luces se apagan y no hay otra opción más que seguir adelante aún con la cabeza abajo.

_Mr. Shue, _no lo he visto por aquí, Quinn solamente vino un día, Puck ha estado pendiente por textos y el resto supongo que no saben lo que está sucediendo, la persona más dulce y hermosa de la faz de la tierra está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y el resto del mundo lo desconoce. Esta noche se quedaría Burt y Luke, Aly me acompañaría a casa y Charlie se quedaría con Carole en su casa.

Finn me ayudaba con Aly, nos habíamos detenido a comprar cosas que necesitaban para mí sobrino y para mí hija, Kurt era muy precavido y había metido ropa en la maleta y había dejado unas cuantas en la casa de sus padres y en la "mía", así que no era necesario ir por más. Al llegar decidí bañar a mi hija para que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo a solas, ella ya no me rechazaba, había vuelto a ser la misma niña dulce que siempre había sido y que siempre será, durante el baño reía y yo reía con ella, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, le di de cenar y le puse la pijama, nos íbamos a acostar y ella sostuvo mi cuello dándome besos en los cachetes y riendo, me abrazo.

_-Papi-_

Era la primera vez que me lo decía, mi hija ya no era una niña pequeña, estaba por cumplir dos años y durante el tiempo que había pasado con ella jamás lo había dicho, me sentía en la gloria, no existía nada mejor, bueno, si existía y ahora mismo está luchando por su vida.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con la llegada de Isabelle a mi casa, la presenté y gustosa se presentó con mis hermanos y mis cuñados, deje a mi persona especial al final, Aly dormía cuando ella hablaba conmigo, la sostenía en sus brazos

-No puedo creer que ella sea tu hija- mencionó viéndola maravillada

-Se parece más a él que a mi, creo que soy el intruso- ella me miró como analizando mis pensamientos

-Blaine date más crédito, tiene tus rizos, y la forma de sus labios idénticos a ti-

Isabelle fue con nosotros al hospital, ella llevaba la carreola de Aly y con una sonrisa siempre sincera, conoció a los padres de Kurt, habló con cada uno de ellos y moría de nervios al saber que es lo que estarían platicando, sabía que podía ser bueno o malo.

_Dos días, dos días_, _sólo dos días más..._mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, había hablado con todos sobre lo que estaba pasando, antes de venir al hospital fuimos a McKinley a hablar con los que fueron mis profesores, todos se preguntaban qué hacía aquí y la reacción fue la misma al decirles lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hace un segundo estaba parado en el pasillo observando a Isabelle y al otro estaba sentándome a un lado de Burt, hace un segundo estaba pensando en la mañana paseando en McKinley y ahora sus profesores, nuestros profesores estaban cruzando la puerta, sus rostros se descompusieron cuando el mismo Burt les decía que sólo faltaban dos días o que si lograba despertar tendría que quedarse un poco más de tiempo para verificar que no haya perdido movilidad en su cuerpo, una ola de culpa viajó en mi mente, yo debía haber estado ahí, no fingiendo ser alguien que no soy ni lo seré, pero no lo hice hasta ahora, _excelente Blaine, ¿no tienes otra vida que arruinar?_

La noche se hizo presente y con ella el cansancio, estaba cansado de todas las cosas que estaban pasando, llevé a Isa y Aly a mi casa, Isa se ofreció a prepararnos la cena mientras Cooper y Jess hablaban de otras cosas para entretenernos a todos, Marley no dejaba de abrazar a Cory y Finn le ayudaba en la cocina cortando vegetales, Aly miraba a todos y yo fingía estar escuchando, tal vez estaban discutiendo sobre la boda o sobre el clima o alguna clase de impuestos que han implementado, no sabría realmente de qué estaban hablando.

Me fui a dormir con un solo pensamiento en mi mente, mañana Kurt debía despertar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**PoV Blaine**

_Kurt debía despertar, Kurt debía despertar, Kurt debía despertar_…era lo único que se repetía mi mente, imaginando y torturándome con el futuro no solo el mío, el de todos los que lo amamos y ni que decir de nuestra hija, ¿Qué sería de Aly?

No quisiera imaginarme nada de eso porque no sé qué sería una vida sin él, miraba a mi hija dormir y recordaba las pocas noches que me quedaba observando como dormía mientras pensaba como confesarle la verdad, como decirle que yo había sido, que ella era nuestra, tenían los mismos gestos, y nunca pude notarlo, no estuve con él lo suficiente como para saber que realmente necesitaba que estuviera a su lado para sacarla adelante, él lo hizo solo, bueno, con apoyo de sus padres y de las personas cercanas a él, pero yo no pude hacerlo, nunca pude hacerlo.

Se me hizo cómoda la vida en la que mis padres influyeron para que me deslindara de ellos dos, jamás iba a poder compensarlo, ni con mi vida, ni con nada aunque fuera lo más cercano a ser una realidad su partida.

Después de unas horas nos dirigíamos a la iglesia donde estaría la mayoría de las personas que lo queremos, nunca he sido afecto a ir a ese lugar sagrado pero hoy tenía otra misión, era por él, por el milagro, y aunque aún no me acostumbro a tenerlo cerca, Charlie se ha convertido en un gran ayudante al igual que Sam, aunque no nos hemos arreglado ni nada por el estilo, sigue muy pendiente de mi hija y de mí, aunque lo niegue, ambos sabemos que nuestra amistad es la que está ayudándonos a ambos a sobrellevar toda esta situación.

Charlie estaba ayudándome con Aly, me sorprendía que a pesar de que yo estaba cerca de el y con la historia que Sam me había contado sobre ellos dos, aun no se regresaba a su ciudad, no se había movido de aquí para nada después del accidente varias semanas atrás, mientras que rezaba junto con Marley, ella estaba un poco menos devastada que yo, pero sabía perfectamente cómo se siente, al final de todo, es mi hermana pequeña y la conozco, Cooper estaba igual con nosotros, y ni que decir de Jess, ella estaba junto a Carole dándole apoyo igual que Finn y como Luke lo hacía con su padre, Burt.

Mi hermano decía que nuestros padres le estaban exigiendo que yo regresara a casa ya que una de sus conocidas que estuvieron presentes ese fatídico día había desatado el rumor de Kurt y necesitaban que volviera para fingir, cosa que no iba a hacer y mucho menos en este momento.

Después de la misa que fue celebrada para el y en la cual Sue se encargó de dar cada uno de los mensajes de amor hacia él, nos dirigimos al hospital, el doctor que estaba llevando su caso nos indicó que debíamos despedirnos, Burt y Carole entraron la primera hora, después fue Finn y Luke, y al final nos tocaría a Charlie, Aly y a mí, los demás como Sebastián o Elliott, Marley o cualquiera que quisiera entrar podían hacerlo pero menos de diez minutos entre cada cambio.

Muchos entraban esperanzados y salían devastados, cuando fue nuestro turno, nos acercamos, cada uno a una de sus manos, Aly quería tocarlo, y la senté en la cama _"Papi",_ no dejaba de murmurar mientras que tocaba su rostro, intente hacerme el fuerte frente a Charlie pero no pude aguantar las lágrimas cuando ella se acostó en su cuerpo, sus manitas en su corazón, se levantaba y le daba besos en las mejillas y tocaba el tubo que tenía en su boca y en sus fosas nasales.

Charlie también estaba llorando, ahí estábamos los dos, las dos historias de amor más grandes que tuvo Kurt, su primer amor y el padre de su hija reunidos en la peor situación del mundo, en la despedida no planeada, ambos sin decir nada, mirando a la pequeña figura femenina que él había traído al mundo, uno de su ciudad natal, otro de su segunda casa, ambos con los sentimientos que una vez creyeron superados u olvidados.

Veíamos su rostro aun con golpes y vendas, sus ojos azules cerrados bajo esa capa fina que eran sus pestañas, sus labios cuyos eran rosas y totalmente bésables estaban partidos y secos, su cuerpo, cubierto por sabanas y el camisón que asomaba las vendas que cubrían sus golpes y moleduras, rodeado de muchas maquinas, más de las que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez, no decíamos nada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban aun con lágrimas en los ojos, acerque mi silla un poco más a la cama, y le estire mi mano que estaba libre, el bajo su mirada y la tomo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, lo mismo hice y observamos la astucia de una niña de casi dos años, que alzo las sabanas y se cubrió, aun abrazando a su padre.

La máquina marcaba cada vez más bajo su ritmo cardiaco, hubo un momento en el que la enfermera permitió el acceso a su familia, estando siete personas con él, todos llorando excepto Aly quien solamente estaba viéndonos mientras aun lo abrazaba y acariciaba su piel con su pequeña mano, como solía hacerlo cuando era bebe, todos tomados de las manos, Charlie le había cedido su lugar a Burt y se puso aún lado mío, y llorando presenciábamos los últimos momentos del amor de mi vida. La vida hace y deshace momentos, y llega a ser increíble como la primera y la última vez del resto de tu vida se da en una cama.

Los latidos de su corazón dejaron de escucharse y tras ellos un agonizante sonido hizo acto de presencia, Aly comenzó a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, al igual que todos nosotros, voltee mi mirada para ver al resto de su familia desmoronarse mientras cerraban los ojos, Charlie sostenía mi mano aun con el rostro de Luke en su hombro, el de Finn en el de Carole y el de ella en la espalda de Burt, quien había bajado su rostro a la mano de su hijo, cerré mis ojos y acerque mis labios a su mano.

_Kurt debía despertar, Kurt debía despertar, Kurt debía despertar…Kurt no despertó. _


End file.
